Emir's Digimon Tamers Collection
by Nonamenonamenonameplease
Summary: The third season left many matters unresolved, too. Didn't certain characters, namely Kenta and Juri, get such a raw deal? Also, a series of riots in the Digital World causes disturbances in the Real World, prompting the heroes to go back. New faces in the ranks to come. Contains Jurato and Jenruki.
1. Talent

Note: The actual first in this series was a one-shot named A New Bond. The premise: Juri reconciling with her father and finally bonding with her stepmother. I got rid of it because not only did it sound too simple, but I didn't entirely believe it myself (make of that what you will). Indulge to your heart's content.

Things seemed to take a turn for the better, according to both humans and Digimon alike. Nobody recognized a certain bunch of kids who eliminated a recent common threat between the Real and Digital Worlds. These children were growing up so fast, so nearly every single adult in the city thought. Plus, aside from both realms resting peacefully, Nami and the 5th-grade class she taught in West Shinjuku Elementary (A/N: I don't care what the dub says about their ages or grades) couldn't say how glad they felt hearing that the Kato family kissed and made up right after the incident. Of course, none felt happier for Juri than did Takato. Now that she no longer needed to put on a façade, the formerly fragile girl didn't require as many trips to the nurse's office, and her communication skills skyrocketed.

But, one other particular individual felt no different no matter what threatened the Real World: Kenta Kitagawa. It had been that way from kindergarten, even after he acquired his D-Power and became MarineAngemon's tamer. Takato, Jenrya, Ruki, Juri, Ryo, Hirokazu, and Shuichon received kudos quite nicely after getting respectively partnered up with Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Leomon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, and Lopmon, but all poor Kenta got was…well, nothing much (would the others have been so eulogizing if the escape trip back from the Digital World did give them enough time?). If that wasn't harsh enough, the spectacled boy felt his efforts against the D-Reaper still couldn't constitute a reasonable amount of respect. Ai and Makoto may not have been praised for joint partnership with Impmon, but the purple Digimon's redemptive trials in the form of Beelzemon more than made up for it.

Today, a week after one of the biggest fights of their lives, Kenta experienced a case of repeated history in another card game with Hirokazu in their school playground hangout. The Digimon, of course, had to go back due to the Juggernaut program's abrasive effects. Without his Mega-level partner, there existed nobody towards whom the former could privately chat. "Ha!" Hirokazu retorted, "Beat you again."

"Figures," Kenta commented, "I don't even wanna know how many times."

"I can whip you any day. See ya 'round." As Hirokazu made his exit, Kenta could only stare down in dejection while picking up his cards.

"Eh, he always wins. What am I missing anymore?"

Needless to say, the day showed no signs of improvement. In and out of class, Kenta overheard various conversations mostly with people bragging about some talent. Try as he might, he could neither ignore nor contribute. Near the end of the day, strolling down the hall, Kenta's gloom instantly transformed into anxious determination at the sound of other kids talking to Hirokazu about none other than Digimon cards. The spectacled boy hid at one corner and listened carefully. "I just keep getting better and better with the card game."

"So when're you gonna reach the top?" someone asked.

"Good question. But you know what they say: Good things come to those who wait."

"And while we're on the subject, why bother wasting yer time on Kenta?" another added, "You practically run circles around him!"

"Eh, you never can tell," was the reply, "It probably won't happen too soon, but I'm always looking for his best."

"Y'know, he barely even did a thing when you all fought that red monster," a third person spoke, "Even those three little tikes we heard about could make short work of 'im, and they're several years younger." Hirokazu only shrugged his shoulders and said nothing more. Having decided that he'd heard enough, Kenta silently scoffed at his so-called friend's false veneration for him and departed in an opposite direction. The spectacled boy often wondered why he ever hung out with that stuffed shirt in the first place. Well, that would certainly change sooner than anybody realized!

After grabbing some money, Kenta headed straight to his favorite store for more cards. His stroll proved quite unfriendly what with all the conversations he heard involving talents of different sorts. Nevertheless, the turquoise-haired 10-year old kept his mind clear of those things. In fact, a new line of card packs bearing Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon's which Kenta picked off the shelf distracted him entirely. "Well, well. Looks like we're famous. Or at least Takato, Jenrya, Ruki, and Ryo are. Still…"

"Hey, pal," a familiar voice interrupted. Hirokazu walked up on the scene, snatching the pack from Kenta's hand.

"Hey!"

The brown-haired boy inspected the pack, flashing a quizzical look in Kenta's direction. "I see you've discovered the new line of Digimon cards. Though, I wonder why they didn't make a special Guardromon pack?"

"Or a MarineAngemon pack."

"You weren't planning to buy these, were ya?"

"What's it to you, anyway?"

"The fact remains that this packet contains cards for more experienced people. I may not have contributed a whole lot to the team myself in the past, but I'm a top-notch player. You're not even knee-high to Juri."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You hafta earn yer right to use these cards. Sorry, pal, but that's just the way it is." As Hirokazu placed the packet back on the shelf and walked away, Kenta looked down on the ground and overheard one last conversation.

"What say we go play chess?" someone said.

"Chess is fer babies," another said, "How 'bout that new Raid Wall game?"

"Nah," a third put in, "I already beat that game hands down. My basketball game's looking ripe, though." Kenta walked out of the store, feeling depressed and jealous again. Hirokazu certainly knew how to lord it over when it came to gaming superiority; apparently, the kids' Digimon experiences barely had any effect on him at all. At least, that's the impression Kenta generally received.

"Go figure. Everyone except me is good at something. But I gotta have a free-time skill, too." Kenta's eyes unwittingly darted off to the left, and he paused upon an old yet interesting depot. "Huh. I wonder what's in here." The brunette received quite a surprising welcome as the store's 21-year old owner, clad in a tye-die sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and gray sandals, enthusiastically ambled up to him. To top it off, the owner also bore a wave of spiky fuchsia hair.

"Right this way, little man. Just call me Zoom." Kenta's speedy tour throughout the petite building hinted that Zoom hadn't any customers for several weeks. It must've been some antique shop, because Kenta found nothing but really old games, consoles, and even outdated guidebooks as the only merchandise. Still, one particular set conveniently printed on a poster caught his attention more than everything else. "So, what'll yer purchase be?"

"Wow. Marvel Start, huh? That's gotta be the oldest game system ever."

"Well, there are earlier systems. But this one's by far my favorite."

"Nobody even buys these anymore."

"So true. I tell you, gaming isn't what it used to be in the '90s. There really aren't a lot of good games out there nowadays."

"You mean you bought these elsewhere when you were little?"

"Yeah, at the age of 12. But people have sold me extras, and I'm no longer even interested in some of my games."

"So why're you selling them?"

"My real goal is working in a pizza parlor, but I need to sell my stockpile. But I'm stuck because nobody wants to buy anything."

All at once, Kenta saw opportunity smile down on him. Who could've guessed a simple walk down the sidewalk and into a junk store would prove leisurely beneficial? This is my chance to be good at something, he thought. "Well, how much for a game system?"

"Hoping to impress your friends and classmates, I take it?"

"How'dja know?"

"I saw you on and off the TV not long ago against some red gelatin that covered more than a block. People sure look down on you, huh?"

Kenta's cheerful mood temporarily faltered as he looked towards the floor carpet. "Yeah. MarineAngemon and I didn't do a whole lot, and I haven't got anything to brag about."

"Guess I'm the only one who pays much attention to the supposed 'minor people'. Have I got a sweet deal for you!" Zoom immediately pulled out two boxes from the shelf behind his desk, large and small. The large box contained a Marvel Start console with two controllers, whereas the small one held a game. "Here's my last console, in perfect working condition. How much you got?"

"1,000 yen," Kenta replied, pulling out his money.

"I'll take it. And while you're at it, take this game; on the house." After exchanging with Zoom, Kenta inspected the smaller box's label conveniently stashed behind the thin plastic cover.

"Wow. Runner Hog, huh?"

"A classic, I tell you." Before Kenta departed, Zoom put a hand on the boy's shoulder for another, rather complimentary bargain. The storekeeper intended to irrevocably prove just how far his support of this young individual reached. "Of course, this is only the beginning. If you manage to beat this game, whether or not you collect all Moon Sapphires, you should stop by again sometime and see what else to add to your collection."

"Uh, okay. Thanks for everything!" Kenta quickly ran home, eager to play his new games on his new console. Nobody ever saw him this cheerful before and so stared in curiosity. For starters, the spectacled boy decided he'd first show off to his own parents. By yet another prominent coincidence, a second, smaller television existed within the Kitagawa household. After Kenta set up the entire package deal, the snooping parents naturally became curious.

"Whatcha got there, son?" Shunsuke asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Dad. This here is Marvel Start, and this game is Runner Hog."

"Looks like you scored quite nicely with 1,000 yen," Akemi commented, "But I thought Digimon was your game."

"Well, I've got a new one. And I won't rest until I've played it all."

For the next three weeks, Kenta played and played until he became an undisputed champ in his mind. He caught on quickly to special stages, enemies, and stage bosses. After meeting up with Zoom during a walk in the park on Saturday of the first week, Kenta was surprised to learn that it usually took past gamers even longer to complete games like that, the shop owner being one of them. Other kids at West Shinjuku Elementary caught on only when Kenta began drawing pictures of the game's title character and so forth.

Of course, unlike his friend Takato, the former didn't get in as much trouble given that he drew only during his spare time. Come Friday of the sixth week, Hirokazu thought it best to find out what was going on. As Kenta headed for his new favorite shop, the visor boy stopped him from going a step further. "Hello, Hirokazu. Can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact, you can. For three whole weeks, you haven't played Digimon with Takato and me. You've even begun copying his drawing habits. And while I'm still thinking about it, what exactly are you drawing?"

This was the moment Kenta had been waiting for. Even if it might only last temporarily, at least he'd obtain a satisfactory amount of admiration. No matter how many taunts Hirokazu threw his way, the turquoise-haired child stood firm. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Oh, I see. You too scared to get yer butt whooped at the card game? Still mad that I kept you from buying those cards?"

"I thought you might say that. I officially have reason to believe that I'm now good at something."

"Oh, really? Okay then, I'll play along. Name one thing out of school that you exceed where no one else can."

"How about video games?"

"Gimme a rest. Everybody's good at video games. In fact, just to give you a head start, I'm on my way over tomorrow."

"Fine by me."

Early Saturday morning, Hirokazu kept his promise and promptly arrived at Kenta's doorstep. However, having retained too much of an egotistical attitude, the brown-haired boy was disappointed too quickly. After all, who indeed from this generation wanted to play something dating back to eight or ten years ago? But maintaining his newly acquired determination, Kenta saw this as a chance to further provoke the challenge. "Aw, not Marvel Start. Too simple."

"Yeah, right. Yer just saying that because you know you can't beat those games."

"Is that a challenge?"

"What else?"

"Bring it on!" Hirokazu immediately played the first game, but he couldn't beat it after five times playing. "Aw, fooey. Bring on the next game."

"That's the only one I've got. And I paid good money fer this console, so you better not ruin the controllers or anything."

"Kenta!" Mrs. Kitagawa called, "Lunchtime!" The boys did a double take at a clock on the wall. It felt like only three minutes ago Hirokazu sauntered through the front door, and he'd been playing Runner Hog for three or four hours!

"I'll be back later on," Hirokazu said, "Believe me, I will beat that game!" Fulfilling his promise once again, the brown-haired boy came back for some serious game play lasting all the way until an hour after sunset. Kenta had a nice, silent riot watching his supposed friend's vain attempts for gaming victory. Ending up with sore wrists, Hirokazu immediately assumed that he won just because he passed the final stage. Of course, since he never collected a single Moon Sapphire, someone else knew better than that. "Whew! Piece o' cake."

"Think again," Kenta countered, pointing at the screen. It showed the main adversary tossing some emeralds up and down in his hand. Plus, the phrase 'START OVER' flashed beneath his feet.

"Aw, no. You mean I hafta collect those stupid jewels just to win? How long have I been playing?"

"All day, it seems. And yes, you gotta collect the Moon Sapphires."

"That's not fair, the game's cheating."

"No, that's just how it really goes."

Hirokazu was now not only convinced but also frustrated beyond belief. Having achieved such a reaction from him, Kenta chose not to imitate his friend and rub it in but rather approached the guy calmly. "Oh, fooey on Marvel Start! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

"Admit it. I'm actually better than you at this."

"This was a waste of time, anyways. I could've used my weekend to play the Digimon card game, but no. I had to squander it on some worthless relics." In disbelief, Kenta watched Hirokazu exit the building. Seeing his friend lose it made the spectacled boy question why he hadn't made a bigger image for himself sooner.

"Typical. And I thought I was a bad loser."

But contrary to today's events, Kenta would receive a more encouraging commentary. Apparently, others also wished to get to the bottom of this ordeal. As Takato closed in on the house, he happened upon a disgruntled Hirokazu. "Hey, Hirokazu. What's going on?"

"Don't bother me now, I'm feeling ripped off."

"Touchy," Takato muttered, making his way into Kenta's house. Instinctively knowing how much nicer the former acted, the latter instantly showed him the console and game. Takato contently and naturally absorbed this information rather than demand a challenge as he and Kenta both sat down. "So this is what you've been up to, huh?"

"Yeah. I got 'em from an old shop downtown. I know what yer gonna say: Marvel Start is ancient."

"Is that what Hirokazu stormed off for?"

"Yep. He just can't handle the fact that I'm better than him at something."

"You mean you did all this just to be good at something?"

"Let's face it: I'm no good at anything. Everyone else has something to brag about. What else can I do but whine all the time. So, I decided enough was enough."

"But you get good grades at school."

"I wanted to be good at something that didn't involve education. I'm the only one who had nothing."

"I see. I'll go talk to Hirokazu; I'm sure he could use it."

"Thanks, Takato." And with that, the goggle boy made a quick departure himself. Staring off towards his console and game, Kenta silently agreed with himself that the newly minted occurrences had been treasure enough to burn for quite a while. Now, as for creating a collection…

The End


	2. More Tamers To Boot Part 1

West Shinjuku, alongside the rest of Japan, certainly saw some crazy sights in the past months. If Gulfmon and the D-Reaper didn't stun anybody enough, perhaps Locomon and Parasimon fared better. Just when it seemed like the kids would never see their Digimon partners again, the portal Takato discovered in Guilmon's old hideout somehow enabled the creatures to return back just in time for Ruki's birthday. Though, since Leomon had died long ago, Juri really couldn't do much against Parasimon and so stayed at the Makino residence to set everything up. Although her life changed for the better before then, even now she often laid awake in bed late at night, staring towards the ceiling and wondering if she'd ever see her lion partner again. Such a dream seemed highly unlikely since his data must've been long gone by now. She'd accept no other, just as Takato wouldn't accept another Guilmon.

Not long after Parasimon's defeat, as soon as school let out, the digidestined (A/N: Just like in another of my stories, Depression, I'm using the term 'digidestined' to refer to both kids and Digimon; if you think about it, the tamers are digidestined) regrouped back in the park for some old-fashioned card-playing one Tuesday afternoon. Having brushed up her hardest on both gaming and grammar skills, Shuichon put the former to the test against Ruki on the grass next to Guilmon's hideout. Hirokazu, Juri, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Renamon, and Guardromon either sat or stood off to one side and watched. Calumon amused himself in an adjacent clearing by playing tag with Guilmon, Terriermon, and Lopmon. Takato and Jenrya kept an eye over the four as they discussed other things. "I win!" Shuichon announced.

"Cripes!" Hirokazu exclaimed, "You actually did it!"

"Nice job," Ruki complimented, "I admire you."

"My turn!" Juri said.

"Shuichon's gotten better at her game and grammar, I see," Takato noted, having turned his head towards the others.

"Yeah, Ruki and I made joint efforts to educate and tutor her."

"I'm not calling her dumb, but I didn't think anybody could do it so quickly. It's almost as if the months passed by overnight."

"Well, Shuichon's a fast learner. If you'd only seen the way she practiced pronouncing the letters 'R' and 'L', you'd think she was battling WaruSeadramon." A slight grin passed across both boys' faces before their minds wandered entirely. It took a cheerful, and rather loud, familiar voice to snap them back to reality.

"Hey!" came Calumon's voice. Ever since he returned back to the Real World with everybody else, the former digivolution catalyst chose to reside in the park in Guilmon's old home. There had been minor conflicts at the Matsuda residence between the dragon Digimon and Takato's parents, especially during meal times, but they eventually warmed up to him quite nicely. Of course, at times they still had their troubles telling him what bread he could and couldn't eat.

"Huh? What?" Takato and Jenrya stuttered.

"Are you two feeling okay?" Lopmon asked, "You looked like you drifted off into sleep with your eyes open."

"Feeling sick, Takato?" Guilmon added, "Or maybe hungry? I can go fetch some bread from the bakery."

"I'm no doctor, but I could be if you let me try," Terriermon offered.

"Thanks, but we're feeling fine," Jenrya said, "We just have other things on our minds right now."

"Like what?" Calumon asked, "Did someone die?"

"Nah, nothing you need to worry about," Takato replied, "You can just go on back to yer game." The four Digimon shrugged and did just that. After all, why bother forcing anything out of someone's mouth if they didn't feel like discussing the matter?

As this all transpired, three sets of prying eyes watched in secret as Juri showed off her own card skills to Hirokazu. Who should these clandestine figures be but Juri's personal friends: Miki, Ayaka, and Teresa. Resisting the urge to either calmly approach Guardromon or snatch MarineAngemon and toss him around like before, the three girls couldn't help envying the group. Having originally dismissed anything involved with Digimon as trivial, their minds weren't the only ones changed during Sandiramon's rampage. But it must've taken Parasimon, Locomon, and the D-Reaper to ignite any real urge to join in. "Looks like fun," Miki commented, "Too bad we can't play."

"What're you talking about?" Teresa said, "I tell you, I was born for it."

"But we don't have cards or experience," Ayaka reminded, "They'd beat us before we even started."

"So let's go get some cards. But the question is, where?"

"Way ahead of you," Miki answered, "I've seen Takato, Kenta, and Hirokazu go to some shop a few blocks from here. You two meet me back at my house after you've gone home to get some money. Then we'll take it from there."

"Sounds like a plan," Ayaka said.

"Yep. I'm full of 'em."

"Some feeling," Teresa commented as the trio walked out of the shop half an hour later, cards in hand, "Do you suppose this is how the others felt purchasing cards for the first time?"

"I think so," Miki guessed, "Good thing they had starter packs available."

"We now have cards, but still no experience," Ayaka said, "Anyone have enough money to go back in and buy an instruction manual?"

"I'm all spent," Teresa spoke, "How am I gonna practice if I don't know the first thing about the game?"

"Y'know, yer not the only one who wants to play," Miki reminded, "I sure wish we had some help."

"Am I being paged?" came a male voice. The girls turned and saw none other than Ryo Akiyama and Monodramon standing to their right. Everyone and anyone playing the Digimon card game knew Ryo as the Digimon King due to the impressive victory he landed in the D-1 Digimon Tournament long before anyone became digidestined. Of course, since his disappearance into the Digital World, Ruki took over his legacy as the Digimon Queen the very next year. But now, after overhearing these girls' dilemma, he was more than willing to share tricks of the trade. Whereas Monodramon struggled to behave himself, the trio struggled to not act hasty as they did with MarineAngemon once. "Say, haven't I seen you three around before?"

"Probably," Miki spoke, "My name is Miki Nakajima, and these are my friends Ayaka Itou and Teresa Toyohara. And you are?"

"Ryo Akiyama. And this here is my Digimon, Monodramon."

"Nice to meet you," Monodramon said, bowing.

"Pleasure's all ours," Ayaka replied, also bowing.

"Say, I know you," Teresa said, "Well, that is, I've heard a lot about you from Hirokazu and Kenta. You're supposed to be the greatest Digimon card player that ever lived, or so they say."

"Common knowledge," Ryo said, "So you three wanna learn how to play?"

"You heard us correctly," Miki chimed.

"In that case, follow me." And so he and Monodramon led them to the Akiyama family homestead. Back in the park, everyone except Renamon and Guardromon had long since departed for home as well. The pair claimed they wanted to spend more time out before joining their respective human partners at dinner. Calumon left with Juri since he had no tamer and she had no Digimon. He would've stayed in the park, but mysterious circumstances forced him out. While dusk slowly inched its way upon the urban scene, if anyone else had been present, one might detect a hint of distress in the android and fox's eyes as they shed light on those circumstances.

"Do you feel it?" Renamon queried, "This blowing indicates a deadly omen. It's been this way since the middle of last month."

"I don't know about the wind, but those clouds don't look very promising," Guardromon responded, pointing up towards the sky.

"My apologies. I forgot you're a robot Digimon."

"No harm done. Even without nerve endings, I can still feel certain things. But, do you suppose those people in the twin towers are involved with this crazy weather?"

Renamon examined the cityscape. "Not sure. I can't put my finger on it, but I'm guessing it probably has something to do with the Digital World. I'm amazed it cleared up long enough for us all to enjoy the great outdoors today."

"I hear you there." The pair spent another minute or two before leaving behind a deserted park.

Four days passed by since Juri's personal friends acquired cards and skills. Miraculously, the extremities only occurred during late night and early morning: from 10:15 PM to 6:00 AM. This allowed the girls to continue going over to Ryo's house and advance on their lessons. Neither they nor Monodramon spoke a word of this to any of the other digidestined. And yet, it was only a matter of time before real danger kicked in. Come Saturday, the appropriately nicknamed Digimon King commended his apprentices. Monodramon stood in one corner, watching silently. "Well, you three have learned quite a lot this week. But,you still have a long way to go before you reach the top."

"We'll try long and hard," Teresa promised.

"I hate to interrupt, but you girls better not stay much longer," Mr. Akiyama announced as he stepped into the room, "The weather's getting worse as we speak. Better head on home."

"We understand," Miki acknowledged. The girls immediately pocketed their cards and headed out the door. Ryo's dad bore a worried look on his face and wondered if it was such a wise idea to let them go out like that. Things took a step to the next level when everybody else's D-Power's beeped furiously. Since only static yet remained on hers, Juri had a harder time discerning the new sound.

"I'd say we're being paged in the Digital World," Ruki assumed.

"Then we'd better hurry," Renamon said.

"Oh, goody!" Calumon exclaimed, "Vacation time!"

"Ryo, what do you think you're doing?" his father asked.

"Sorry, Dad," was the response, "Duty calls." After putting his shoes on, the once-lost boy and Monodramon departed the homestead and left behind a confounded parent. While everyone else headed straight for and disappeared into the portal stowed deep within Guilmon's hideout, three certain girls increased their walking pace during the trip home. Every business had apparently closed early, and they were the only ones still outside.

"What now?" Teresa asked.

"What's it look like?" Ayaka said, "We're not tamers. This means we go straight home and hide until everything else settles."

"Hey!" another familiar voice called from a nearby antique shop, "Over here." The trio sauntered towards the source and found themselves escorted inside by an adult figure they knew from school. The shop contained sufficient space and only eight other individuals besides the 10-year olds themselves, the familiar face being one of those others. "Let's get you girls out of that storm."

"Oh, Miss Asaji," Miki said, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Likewise. What're you three thinking walking around in the open during a disaster?"

"Sorry about that," Ayaka apologized, "We were heading home after our lessons in the Digimon card game, until you stopped us."

"Fancy that. But since you're out of school, it probably doesn't matter. It's dangerous outside, so you better wait the storm off here."

"How do we get in touch with our families so they don't worry?" Teresa requested. But before anyone responded, a slight tremor rocked the shop. It spooked everyone inside but fortunately didn't cause any damage. "And while we're at it, are we due for an earthquake?" But nobody received a greater surprise than the girls as a portal opened up beneath and sucked them inside. The other people inside continued staring in shock at the very spot they stood long after it disappeared.

"Oh no," Nami realized in exasperation, clutching her temples, "How am I gonna explain this to their parents?"

Note: Miki, Ayaka, and Teresa are those other three girls in Nami class whom Juri hung out with in her spare time. Miki is the girl with short dark hair who wears the same outfit as Juri but in white and blue. Ayaka has blond pigtailed hair and is clad in a red-and-orange striped t-shirt and blue shorts. Teresa is my given name to the brown-haired girl wearing a pink shirt and brown overalls who remained nameless on the actual Season III. Since we barely saw much interaction with them, I'll definitely exaggerate their personalities. Older readers will most likely notice other characters missing in this new version of the story. In conclusion, as a spoiler, I had help making up some of the Digimon you'll see in later chapters.


	3. More Tamers To Boot Part 2

Note: Okay, I got the chronology to my Season III stories all figured out. A New Bond takes place in the same day as the episode "Dreaming Power Is Our Future! The Biggest Dreamer". Talent occurs somewhere between that and "The Digimon Express Runs Wild" (or "Runaway Digimon Express", or whatever it's called). And as you already know, this story happens after all of that stuff. Just thought I'd set the record straight.

On their first trip to the Digital World, the digidestined walked through a colorful void that may as well have been a virtual reality game. Columnar data streams moved about awkwardly, oftentimes teleporting whomever or whatever crossed their path. Little creatures called digi-gnomes playfully floated around everybody's heads without a care in the world. With certain menaces kept at bay, the Digital World offered a tender welcome for the most part. But now, whatever incident presently threatened both worlds immediately diminished that effect as kids and Digimon plummeted face first only seconds after entering the portal. "We're not gonna make it!" Ryo cried.

"Geronimo!" Guardromon put in.

However, MarineAngemon remembered his natural talents and acted quickly. Producing another of his bubbles to catch the entire group in mid-air, he saved everyone from a swift death. Slowly floating downwards, the pixie Digimon operated the controls while the others caught their breath and pondered their surroundings. "Too close," Jenrya said, "That was some quick thinking, MarineAngemon."

"Don't mention it pi pu," was the reply.

But all thoughts shifted once more as Jenrya realized the absence of someone else. "Wait a second. Where's Shuichon?" Being caught up in other present matters, nobody bothered noticing the small girl with pink cheeks or her three-horned, chocolate-colored rabbit friend missing from the procession. Everyone looked in all directions to no avail, and none of their digivices picked up traces of their presence anywhere near. Given his heart and family position, Jenrya had every reason to worry greatly. "Oh, dear. If anything happens to her…"

"Momentai, Jenrya," Terriermon comforted, "She's got Lopmon with her. We'll find them both in no time."

"Yeah," Ruki added, "Besides, we taught the little nipper everything we know about the card game. Those two will move mountains."

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Ruki."

"Don't mention it." And for a short moment, as they both mentally retreated, the two kids couldn't help feeling a strange sensation inside themselves. They'd never discerned anything like it before, be it close together or far apart. Did it come from both sets of eyes? Was it the encouragement? Alas, not even Renamon and Terriermon noticed it. Even though it lasted approximately three seconds long, it must've felt like hours before Takato's announcement signaling dismay snapped them out of it.

"Sorry to ruin everyone's peace, but it looks like we got other things to worry about." The magenta-eyed boy pointed towards an uprising far down below, in a familiar setting. As all eyes darted towards the adjacent view underneath, explosions dotting the landscape gave no one any time to complain about leeriness or other. On top of that, the group could almost also make out screams and cackles.

"If I remember carefully, that must be the Chuchidarumon village," Juri noted, "And it looks like they're in trouble!"

"Hey, Kenta," Hirokazu said, "Can't you tell MarineAngemon to pick up the pace?"

"Right. Um, MarineAngemon?"

"Yeah, I heard. And there's no need." The Mega's last words confirmed the bursting of his bubble only an inch above the ground as everyone landed lightly on their feet (at least, those who had feet). Wasting not a millisecond, the group spared no vigor over a hill and arriving into the Chuchidarumon village. Some inhabitants made intense repairs, some stayed hidden wherever possible, and others tended the wounded. During their quest to rescue Calumon from Makuramon's clutches months back, a data stream split the group into two factions. The larger half came to this village and ended up rescuing the Chuchidarumon and a MetalKoromon from a motorcycle named Behemoth, which Beelzemon instantly seized control of right after its rampage ended.

Of course, Behemoth had been destroyed by Gallantmon once, only to mysteriously come back and get destroyed again by Locomon. But the motorcycle's past skirmish now paled in comparison to whatever unknown culprit instilled this depressing scene. In fact, judging by the widespread rubble and lack of suitable shelters, the Chuchidarumon looked as if they'd suffered for two whole weeks now. "Darn," Guilmon commented, hanging his head low, "We're too late." The group's presence startled the village folk momentarily, until they recognized their faces.

"Ah, it is only you," a senior spoke, "I see you've brought more friends."

"What happened here?" Guardromon asked, "It reminds me of Orochimon's torment upon the Gekomon, only worse."

"It's been this way for quite some time now," another senior explained, "We were just minding our own business until he showed up one day. He just attacked relentlessly with no remorse. He laughed like a maniac and didn't care who got in his way."

"What did this guy look like?" Kenta asked.

"A living skeleton," the first senior answered, "He had red and black bones, black wings, body armor on some parts, and wielding some sort of hammer or other. We never caught his name, but he just kept saying 'Nail Bone' and 'Skull Hammer'."

"Nail Bone and Skull Hammer, huh?" Ryo said, "Sounds like none other than Skullsatamon."

"Just like how he held that bus full of people over his head," Ruki put in, relating this ordeal to the show, "What's this creep want with you?"

"Other than supremacy, we couldn't say," the second senior said, "If we didn't have relatives living in high places, time may as well forget our quaint village. They report similar incidents occurring throughout the Digital World, so we're not the only ones. Whatever's going on, they tell us that it happened not long before a yellow-eyed train brought the pandemonium into the Real World."

"That can't be right," Guilmon protested, "Locomon was under the control of another Digimon called Parasimon."

"So we've heard," was the response, "It's just that ever since the Sovereigns put something called the D-Reaper in its place, a series of riots has occurred throughout the entire Digital World. Some powerful scoundrel Digimon somehow took advantage of the Sovereigns' exhaustion and trapped them in a chamber many miles underground. And if that wasn't bad enough, others briskly joined in this mad game to enforce their own so-called dominance upon weaker folk such as ourselves."

"And it we're the only ones who can do anything about it," Ryo finished, "Well, that definitely explains the rough weather."

"Oh, that's too bad," Calumon said, retracting his ears. Indeed, nobody believed their ears for a millisecond. According to the Chuchidarumon, Parasimon's recent rampage indubitably paled in comparison to what lay ahead for the digidestined.

"That really sickens me to no end," Hirokazu commented, "Though, there's still one thing I don't get: Why don't you fight back?"

"If only it were that simple," a younger adult Chuchidarumon chimed, "We're a peaceful, humble people. It's not our nature to fight."

"We understand," Jenrya said, "That's why we're here, after all. We've handled bullies like this before, and we can do it again."

"You have no idea how happy this makes us all," the first senior said, "Though, we couldn't say when this Skullsatamon will show up, seeing as how he appears at random moments. In the meantime, would it be too much trouble if you helped us fix up buildings and injured?"

"Of course not," Renamon replied, "We're only happy to help."

As the day progressed, little else stirred except for the digidestined's physical support. One half of the group – Guardromon, Takato, Monodramon, Ruki, MarineAngemon, Kenta, and Renamon – assisted in repairing and rebuilding the straw dwellings, while the other half tended to others' medical needs. At a more remote section, a brother-sister pair of child-like twin Chuchidarumon conversed with Juri and Calumon. Eager to learn all they could about the Real World, the siblings instinctively knew both an inhabitant as well as a frequent visitor proved to be a consistent information source. Frankly, they didn't quite trust their aforementioned relatives, who never actually traversed. "It's been ages since you and your friends first came," the boy said.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, too," Juri responded.

"What's it like in your world?" the girl asked, "Do you have colorful skies like us?"

"Almost. Actually, people living in really cold places get the best view around more often than anybody else. It's like a group of dancing data streams, but out of shape."

"The sky we usually see is blue with lots of fluffy clouds as white as me," Calumon added, "These things called airplanes that look like Pteramon come and go as they please."

"Speaking of blue, I saw some orange man with blue eyes the last time you visited," the girl Chuchidarumon brought up, "Where is he right now?" Juri's eyes slightly widened at hearing the brief description of Leomon, followed by a calm yet long face as she stared down at her own lap. All those nights lying in bed combined with otherwise cheery days, and nobody brought up the feline Digimon out loud even once until just now. The Chuchidarumon put a paw over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"That's okay," was the response, "It's not your fault. But if you must know, he's gone and never coming back."

"How come?" the boy Chuchidarumon assumed, "Is he upset?"

Calumon took a deep breath and explained things even further, though not graphic enough to traumatize himself or the twins. At present, the fact that he himself also learned it just now was the least of his worries. "It's not that. You know how Digimon get reconfigured if they're badly hurt and their data is allowed to float right up to the stars?" The two Chuchidarumon nodded yes. "Well, when one absorbs another, just imagine floating around in some dark and endless abyss not being able to do a thing. You can't eat, play, be happy…it's very sad."

Juri could only give the purple-and-white cutie an ironic smile. That last discourse sounded way out of character for him since he was supposed to be the playful one. She really expected Takato, Jenrya, Ruki, or even Ryo – the only tamers to bio-merge with their Digimon so far – to say something like that. The twins hung their heads low. "You mean…like that big bully did to Mommy?" the girl suggested. Calumon nodded his head, and a depressing silence filled the air until Juri dispersed it.

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving anyone today. Let's talk about something else."

That must've done the trick, as the overall mood instantly brightened up. "Well, there is another thing we noticed today," the boy piped up, "Why did you make funny faces at that human wearing something yellow on his head?"

"Really?" Calumon said, "I didn't notice. Juri, is something wrong with Takato?"

"Well…" A slight blush crept across the redhead's face. Calumon and the Chuchidarumon twins only stared on in confusion, not knowing what to make of the situation. But before she or any of her companions had a chance to respond, a malicious voice broke the peaceful moment and attempted an assault on the four innocent individuals.

"Skull Hammer!" Juri's eyes widened when she found the village menace, Skullsatamon, lung forward wielding a staff with a jagged piece of red bone on one end, aimed at the four. But he didn't count on the tag-teamed efforts of Renamon and Guilmon tackling him into the dirt.

"So, we have some new players in my little game."

"Destroying innocent lives isn't a game," Renamon countered, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Gladly!" Skullsatamon chased the pair back to the village center, where the rest of the group instantly rejoined them. But it didn't stop until the entire group excluding Calumon and Juri led the metal bonehead out to a secluded spot so he couldn't hurt the villagers or anyone else. Staring his newfound opponents in the face, Skullsatamon finally had enough time to recognize them. "Nice to see you again, digidestined! The name's Skullsatamon, and I'm at the Ultimate level. Nail Bone and Skull Hammer are my only two attacks, but my agility serves me well. I always wanted to try my skills out on you brats, and it looks like I'm getting my wish!"

"Go back to the graveyard you crawled out of," Ruki retorted, "They never did anything to you."

"No, but I'm gonna do plenty to you! Nail Bone!" Skullsatamon fired a blast from the glowing yellow spheres on both ends of his staff, but Hirokazu had other plans scanning a card through his D-Power.

"Digimodify! Machinedramon's Cannons activate!" A pair of cannons temporarily jutted from Guardromon's back side, automatically opening fire to counteract Skullsatamon's weapon. The maniacal skeleton got thrown for a loop but landed back on his feet just as quickly.

"Okay, wimps, I'm tired of playing around!"

"That's putting it mildly," Jenrya answered.

Meanwhile, Juri and Calumon continued their doctoral motions back inside the village, barely paying heed to the extreme action on the outskirts. However, an able-bodied adult Chuchidarumon brought forth a change of plans as he crossed the two's paths a second time around. "Hello, mister," Calumon greeted, "Sorry we can't talk right now."

"You should go join your friends in the fight. I can take over from here."

"Thanks, but we're more valuable helping everyone here," Juri stated, "If we go out there, we'd only get in the way. Calumon doesn't fight."

"You don't give yourselves enough credit," the Chuchidarumon continued, "Just because I haven't seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. It doesn't take eyes to see what kinds of warriors exist within both your souls. Even if you can't actually fight, I'm sure your friends could use some moral support." Even if he hadn't said much, the muddy Digimon's words caused the pair to choke up in awe. "Run along now." A gentle nudge on both their backs instantly encouraged Juri and Calumon to go cheer for everyone else if not assist in the physical department. And from the looks of the battlefield, the others were going to need all the support they could get. Skullsatamon boasted extra confidence even though he now faced off against four Ultimates, a Champion, and a minuscule Mega.

"Tri-Beam!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Radiation Blade!"

"Talisman Star!" But no matter what came his way, Skullsatamon shrugged everything off and smashed his weapon against all of the Digimon quicker than a bullet. Takato, Jenrya, and Ruki were now no longer the only ones to feel the pain of their Digimon. Ryo, Hirokazu, and Kenta had their share as well. The malicious skeleton saw this and increased the intensity of his constant battering so that nobody could scan cards quickly enough.

"Skull Hammer!"

"Oh!" Kenta said.

"Is this what you three felt?" Hirokazu asked.

"Yes," Ruki answered.

"You're really irritating me!" Cyberdramon said, "Desolation Claw!" But Skullsatamon smacked it away like everything else. No matter what, none of the Digimon could keep up and so had to de-digivolve back to Rookie. The tamers picked up a pile composed of Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Monodramon, a familiar trio of iron gears, and a colorful building-block version of Agumon off the ground while the evil Ultimate sneered in satisfaction.

"I tried, Jenrya," Terriermon gasped, "But he's too quick."

"Not that I'm complaining, but who'd've thought you were Guardromon's Rookie form?" Hirokazu said, "If I only I had a Blue Card."

"Tell me about it," Hagurumon agreed, "I can't remember the last time somebody reduced me to this form."

"I wish I had a Blue Card too," Kenta put in, "Looks like your de-digivolution just cleared up a mystery, ToyAgumon."

"Tell me later," ToyAgumon huffed.

"You did yer best, Guilmon," Takato said, "You did yer best."

"But it wasn't good enough," Skullsatamon stated, "What losers. I expected a challenge."

"Double Impact!" a familiar voice called out. The Ultimate narrowly dodged a pair of giant bullets that soared in opposing directions. The group stood up long enough to see Beelzemon happen on the scene without his tamers Ai and Makoto. "A challenge, it is! You leave my friends and those villagers alone or else!"

"Where were you when we didn't need you?" Renamon asked.

"Never mind the wisecracks. Stand back everyone, this one's mine."

"You think you're so powerful just because you're a Mega," Skullsatamon taunted.

"I know so. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I pick hard." The two charged and fought a well-matched battle, while everyone else just watched. Taking the fight up in the air, they both put on a display that even Juri and Calumon clearly saw. Back in the village, parent Chuchidarumon placed both mitts over young eyes so as not to let the violence emotionally scar them any further. Skullsatamon and Beelzemon soon retreated long enough for a temporary break. But something was wrong with Beelzemon: Aside from lack of experience, the anti-hero himself ignored a pain in his abdomen though his face told all. He continued fighting even when de-digivolving into a lower demon resembling Myotismon but smaller with more red and purple.

"Get lost while you still can," the skeleton retorted, "This has nothing to do with you."

"It does if you're gonna hurt someone."

"I hear you're pretty infamous, seeing as how you destroyed more goody-goodies than me."

"At least **I** learned from my mistakes. And another thing: Demon's Shout!"

While Skullsatamon dodged the oral energy wave, the other digidestined naturally observed things. "Guess that clears up the mystery of his Ultimate form," Ruki noted, "That's Phelesmon, and his attacks are Demon's Shout and Black Statue."

"I'd call it quits right about now!" Skullsatamon taunted, "Nail Bone!"

"Ruby Eye!" Yellow blast met red spark as the skeleton now tangled against some red imp slightly bigger than Impmon but with smaller ears, purple markings, and a pitchfork in hand.

"And that's his Champion form, Boogeymon, with Ruby Eye and Death Crush," ToyAgumon spoke.

"Death Crush!" Lunging his pitchfork forward proved Boogeymon's lack and ache once more. Effortlessly catching the other demon Digimon's hand, Skullsatamon demonstrated just how dumb a move his opponent made. "What the? How's this possible?"

"Moron. You zigged when you should've zagged." And with that, he twisted the Champion's hand.

"AHHHHH!" Both adult and child Chuchidarumon and Calumon immediately looked away, not wanting to view the nasty sight. It struck everyone deadlier than MaloMyotismon's fascist behaviors toward Arukenimon and Mummymon. But Boogeymon's suffering fostered as Skullsatamon gave him the electrical bruises originally intended for the other Digimon. The group found it best to retaliate when the match came back down to the ground.

"You stop this minute!" Guilmon demanded, "Pyro Sphere!"

"Cog Crusher!"

"Bunny Blast!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Plastic Blaze!"

"Beat Knuckle!"

"Skull Hammer!" Skullsatamon used the bottom end of his staff as a boomerang not only to disperse the attacks, but also send the Rookies flying back into their tamers. Boogeymon was sent crashing through the trees and into a bush right next to Juri and Calumon, coincidentally. The pair helped the battered Champion up, taking his twisted arm into extra consideration.

"I'm such an idiot. If I'd only done my homework, I wouldn't've made such a stupid move."

"Don't beat up on yourself, Boogeymon," Calumon said, "You'll only make it worse."

Juri quivered at the sound of more screams projecting from the battlefield. Whatever just happened, it sounded like Skullsatamon must've had some of them backed in a corner. The girl badly wanted to help, but no longer having a Digimon partner made such an urge nothing more than a mere dream. "Everyone's hurting themselves just to save this poor village. Too bad **I** can't."

Boogeymon's eyes then widened in realization. "That's it! Why didn't **I** think of it?" He temporarily conquered his injuries long enough to bring startlingly good news. "Juri, I still have Leomon inside of me. He's the reason I'm so slow. I can cough 'im up, but I'll need your help."

"Sounds promising. But what can **I** do?"

"Just hold yer D-Power up ta me and let it do the rest. Have it with ya?"

Yes indeed, despite Leomon's demise, Juri never forsook her D-Power. And now, she couldn't've picked a better time to pocket it along for the trip. "Got it. What now?" Boogeymon then closed his eyes and meditated. As this all happened, Calumon watched curiously as he instinctively knew to keep quiet. The digivice began with static, only to exchange it for a fizzle effect that quickly became bright. Shapeless yellow particles shot out of the Champion's chest, instantaneously taking on a familiar form. When it stopped, none other than Leomon lay reborn on his hands and knees, something Juri didn't believe. "Leomon! Is it really you?"

"I don't know," the humanoid lion replied, "The last thing I remember was being absorbed."

Boogeymon de-digivolved back to Impmon. "Of course it's you, bub! That newfound heart I gained all those months back kept you alive this whole time. I've been meaning to release ya sooner." Just as quickly, Impmon collapsed onto Calumon's shoulder. The In-Training Digimon slowly escorted the Rookie back to the village for medical treatment, leaving behind the newly reunited pair of digidestined.

"C'mon, Impmon. Let's get you all fixed up."

"It's been too long," Leomon stated, "I missed you."

"We've a lot of catching up to do. But for now, the others need our help. And I missed you, too."

"Then let's not delay any further." As the pair ran towards the battlefield side by side, Juri once again felt that something she'd lost alongside her partner. Calumon proved himself an okay companion, but it just wasn't the same as having a true partner. The no-longer-fragile girl withdrew her own cards and immediately formulated a strategy, before a Blue Card appeared in her hand. Eyes widened in realization, Juri put on a determined face and knew just what to do. Leomon, she thought happily.

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

_Matrix  
Digivolution_

"Leomon, matrix-digivolve to… GrapLeomon!"

Once more, everything seemed hopeless for the rest of the group. ToyAgumon, Terriermon, and Monodramon could barely stand up after the previous beating. Renamon, Guilmon, and Hagurumon barely kept Skullsatamon's staff from touching down where he intended to cause the most damage. The kids had their hands full helping the injured half. "You're all finished as it is! Give up while you still can!"

"Cyclonic Kick!" An unexpected kick to the head sent Skullsatamon flying further away from the village. Neither he nor the other digidestined comprehended the sight of this new challenger. What resembled Leomon bore a larger mane of orange fur covering the back of side of the head and a little bit under a chin, accompanied by a pair of saber teeth. Plus, nobody recalled seeing the Champion form with mechanical fists; mechanical feet; metal padding on the shoulders, thighs, and torso; and a metal brace on the forehead. Of course, the evil skeleton snapped out of a daze first.

"What? Who are you? You ruined my fun!"

"Is that really Leomon I'm seeing?" Takato asked.

"Actually, it's his Ultimate form, GrapLeomon," Juri explained, running up, "He's even quicker than Skullsatamon will ever be. Attacks are Lion Beast-Wave Chop, Cyclonic Turbine Kick, and Lion Cyclone Leg."

"I'll show you how to have fun!" GrapLeomon retorted, facing off against Skullsatamon. From the looks of things, everyone else barely kept up with their moves. But this time, the skeleton stood no chance.

"No fair! You're faster than me!"

"Get used to it!" But as fate would have it, they didn't restrict the fight to only themselves. Whenever GrapLeomon gave a quick barrage of kicks and punches, Juri followed suit. Ever since he got released from deep inside Impmon, the lion and his female human partner remembered their oath to never stay apart in battle. Not only that, but these two kindred spirits intended to make sure that a certain cruel bag of bones wouldn't harm anyone ever again.

"Wow," Ryo commented, "Look at her go."

"She must really be enjoying this," Kenta noted.

"Lion Cyclone Leg!" A particularly strong kick sent Skullsatamon to kingdom come. After that, the mechanical feline landed straight in front of his human partner, who stared up in admiration until he de-digivolved back to his own Rookie form. In place of GrapLeomon now stood a red rabbit-like creature with the same shape of ears, a round snout, same blue eyes, purple markings, and feathers near the posterior section.

"Leomon?" Monodramon said.

"Close. I'm actually the Rookie form, Elecmon."

"Oh, another cute one!" Juri said, picking up her partner.

"How about that," Terriermon commented, "Now there are three rabbits in our group instead of just two."

Later on, the group found themselves trudging upon the dusty digital plain. Skullsatamon's defeat would definitely give the Chuchidarumon more time to make repairs. Impmon chose to stay behind to train harder and defend them from other attacks as soon as his injuries healed. It turned out he'd been staying indoors with Ai and Makoto from the storm just like anyone else until a confused portal sent him back to the Digital World without them. This got the group thinking: Did any others undergo the same ordeal? Whatever the case, everybody followed a compass available only on Jenrya's D-Power towards what appeared as a redwood forest. Renamon carried along a sack of food the Chuchidarumon graciously prepared for their journey. "Think we'll meet up with more tamers?" Hirokazu wondered.

"Maybe," Ruki guessed, "I just hope we don't get flung around like trash again."

"And **I** can't wait until we cross paths with Shuichon and Lopmon," Jenrya put in.

"So, Elecmon," Guilmon asked, "How does it feel to be alive again?"

"I tell you, I love it," was the answer.


	4. More Tamers To Boot Part 3

At the same time the main group landed near the Chuchidarumon village, another hadn't any easier an arrival. Having somehow taken an unexpected detour, Shuichon and Lopmon faced the same possible doom themselves at such a hefty height of who knows how many feet or miles. But the pair had company in the form of a certain trio. Miki, Ayaka, and Teresa's unofficial digital pathway from that antique shop had somehow crossed with that of the Rookie-level Digimon and her young human partner, making a quintet out of a duo. Whatever happened, everybody used their time screaming and awaiting a swift demise, until they landed on something soft; something made entirely of gray bubbles. As the girls stood back up and inspected their surroundings, the cushion immediately dispersed into thin air. "Where'd we go?" Teresa wondered.

"The Digital World," Shuichon answered, "So pretty and shiny…Wait. Where'd Jenrya and everybody else go? And who are these four?"

"We were about to ask you the same," Ayaka spoke up, "My name's Ayaka. These two are Miki and Teresa. And you are?"

"I'm Shuichon, and this is my partner Lopmon. Have you seen my brother Jenrya anywhere?"

"Jenrya," Miki said, "You mean that one boy with blue hair, silver eyes, and an orange vest?"

"Uh huh! Uh huh! That's him."

"Sorry, but we haven't seen him or the others anywhere," Teresa answered, "In fact, we just got sucked down here while hiding from that nasty storm." Her attention shifted to Lopmon. "I don't suppose you know anything, do ya?"

"Nope. I seriously doubt the Sovereigns have anything to do with it. From the looks of things back in the Real World, they're probably swamped. But I'm sure there's a good reason."

"Who are the Sovereigns?" Ayaka asked.

"They're the Digital World's official rulers, each watching over one particular sector. Azulongmon is the Dragon Sovereign of the east. Then we've got Baihumon, the west-guarding Tiger Sovereign. Zhuqiaomon is both the southern Bird Sovereign and my personal lord and master. And to top it all off, Ebonwumon is the Turtle Sovereign who safeguards the north. Say, any of you remember a bunch of three-horned creatures running around Shinjuku? You know, like a winged tiger and some economy-sized pig?"

"Sure do," Miki spoke up, "Too hard to forget. What were they called again? Devas?"

"That's right. See, I was and practically still am one of them. I might still be able to warp-digivolve to Ultimate, but it takes a lot of energy. Or I just choose not to."

"We should get going," Shuichon reminded, "We're not gonna help anyone just standin' here and talkin'. In fact, I see houses up ahead. I wonder who lives there?"

"Only one way to find out," Teresa said. And so began a pleasant trek upon a grassy field, towards a village which appeared much smaller than that of the Chuchidarumon. Whereas the girl in overalls quickly accepted the idea of following so young an individual, Miki and Ayaka weren't as sure. Someone failed to tell all three of them about other training practices Jenrya put in for his sister.

"Why're we following her?" Ayaka murmured, "She's just a kid." Shuichon must've had better hearing than anyone could've guessed, or the pigtailed girl spoke loudly enough to cause an echo in a public library. Either way, the former abruptly halted the entire group and glared up at the latter. Everyone else became uneasy, but none felt stronger than Ayaka. "What's wrong?"

"I can do anything! Don't be mean!"

"Lighten up. I'm just stating a fact: You are a kid."

"If you all wanna go home, then follow me!"

"Sorry."

"That's okay." Shuichon's instant smug look told the other girls just how quick she was to forgive. They bore stunned looks on their own faces before the journey continued.

"That was quick," Teresa commented.

"Should we follow her?" Ayaka repeated even more quietly.

"Well, she is a tamer," Miki pointed out, "Besides, have we any other choice?" Nobody could argue with that. As only Shuichon held a digivice, the older (human) girls certainly didn't want a wild Digimon eating them for dinner and so instead took their chances following her. They'd only landed about two miles away from the village, so the walk wouldn't last too long. Nobody could detect here any electrical disturbances similar to what was currently happening back in Shinjuku and anywhere else on Earth. Maybe the Sovereigns started getting things under control. Maybe human meddling in current affairs had something to do with it. But other individuals had their minds on different matters, as Teresa's next statement hinted at. She, Miki, and Ayaka pulled out their cards and skimmed through various creatures at various levels on the digivolution chain.

"D'you suppose we'll become tamers as well? I tell you, Tuskmon's where it's at."

"I don't see why not," Lopmon answered, "You certainly didn't come here by accident. Why else would you be around?"

"Maybe we're just along for the ride," Miki suggested, "But I personally think I'd go great with Butterflymon."

Ayaka took a little longer to think of one. "Eh, Meteormon. We may not be tamers right now, but you never can tell."

"Well, we're here," Shuichon announced, as the group stopped in the middle of the village. Each group member's eyes never deceived them from what they saw two miles away; whoever lived here must've been even smaller in size. And if that hadn't surprised anyone enough, the conversation made their stroll seemingly last only seconds long. But whether or not the possible villagers were friendly, nobody bothered coming out of hiding and giving the girls a welcome of any sort. "Looks empty."

"No it isn't," Miki said, pointing to a pair of eyes in the shade, "Come on. Come on out."

"Whaddaya suppose that is?" Ayaka asked.

"I don't know," Lopmon answered, "It's too dark to see."

"Don't worry," Teresa coached, "We won't hurt you." The eyes came out into the open, revealing a yellow spherical creature with black beady eyes and covered in black stripes. As Shuichon looked it up on her D-Power, the others stared on in curiosity at what appeared shy to a fault yet probably bold enough to stand all alone on a hill covered in larkspurs.

"That's Skinkmon, a Fresh-level Digimon," Shuichon said, "She looks like a lemon-flavored candy ball with blackberry on the side."

"And there are more where that came from," Miki pointed out, as more Skinkmon and another species flowed outside to crowd in front of the group. The second classification resembled big, beige worm-like creatures having larger tan eyes and a ruffle of yellow skin bordering their necks. But from the looks of things, none of these villagers showed fear from the group's visit.

"And those beings are the In-Training form, Frillmon," Lopmon put in, "Both levels share the same attack of Bubble Storm."

"Indeed, we do!" a Frillmon stated, "In fact, we saw you fall out of the sky and made those bubbles that saved you from breaking your backs. It just took us a moment to remember."

"Allow me to make introductions," Ayaka spoke up, "I'm Ayaka. That's Shuichon, Lopmon, Teresa, and Miki."

"Halt!" came another voice, "Who goes there?" Up the pathway came what appeared to be a humanoid chameleon with gold skin, tan eyes, black sleeveless shirt, and black pants. Lime spikes ran down her tail, and three horns projected from her head: two above the eyes, and one on the nose. The group observed the Digimon even more curiously, but Miki couldn't stop a peculiar feeling of kinship from coursing through her veins. Close to what Juri felt meeting Leomon for the first time, and even though neither made a full acquaintance yet, the dark-haired girl felt like this Digimon were a sister she never had. Teresa and Ayaka both familiarized the reptile with Armadillomon's Armor-Kindness form, but only the former caught their friend staring on strangely.

"It's okay, Kinhamon," another Frillmon assured, "They're visitors."

"Who's that?" Ayaka asked, "Could it be an Armor Digimon, Chamelemon?"

"Nope," the chameleon explained, "Close, though. I'm Kinhamon, a Champion Digimon. My Shock Eyes technique will fry foes in seconds flat, and my Copy allows me to use another Digimon's attack at random. Unlike Chamelemon, you'll find no invisibility or tongue-whipping from me."

"She's our protector," came an answer from another Skinkmon, "We've been under siege for quite some time now. Skink, Skink."

"How long?" Shuichon asked. But before the villagers could explain things any further, sounds of crunched-up wood diverted their attention in another direction. The Skinkmon and Frillmon slightly recoiled fearfully, while Kinhamon ran towards the source of the skirmish. Miki retained her thoughtful pose and might've compared the wrestler-like reptile to Leomon in both attitude and posture if given the chance to bump into the lion sooner. Teresa could only make an irked look at her friend's stipulation. Shuichon, Lopmon, and the villagers didn't care much until Ayaka also noticed and snapped the brunette out of putting on a funny face.

"Hey! Earth to Miki! You feeling okay?"

"Hm?"

"You keep looking at Kinhamon the way Hirokazu and Kenta idolize Ryo," Teresa answered.

"Are you in love?" Shuichon queried, "'Cause I think you're only supposed to look that way at a boy."

All three preteens bore nervous looks again, while Lopmon stayed silent about the entire matter. The villagers wondered what exactly was going on, but Ayaka quickly remedied the situation by placing a hand over the young child's mouth. "Please don't say that. Even if you're the leader of this outfit, you really shouldn't talk about that stuff at such a young age." Removing her hand, the pigtailed girl knelt down and whispered her next words. "Trust me, Shuichon; there are some things you just don't wanna know."

"What stuff?" a Frillmon asked, "Do you humans have amazing stories to share?" A few Skinkmon bounced around joyfully at the thought of learning anything about the Real World. Unlike the Chuchidarumon, this village stood out better and so caught on more with events profoundly impacting the digital plain. That meant they knew of Takato, Jenrya, Rika, Juri, and the others' past trials before now. However, nobody in this group could bring themselves to respond, until Lopmon saved them the trouble.

"Er, we'll explain later if we got the time. But right now, do you have any food to spare?"

"Oh, yes!" another Frillmon replied, "Come right this way!" The villagers immediately led the rabbit Digimon, Shuichon, and Ayaka into an enclosed space for a simple meal. In the meantime, Teresa humorously interrogated Miki on her sentiments.

"Okay, you may as well admit it. You obviously wouldn't mind having Kinhamon for a partner."

"Well, what if I do?"

"That's fine by me. Why not go follow her and see if she needs help? Even if you don't have a digivice, you can still cheer her on."

"Perhaps. Though, I thought you'd jump at the thought of being partners with her. You always wanted one more than me or Ayaka."

"True." Teresa placed a hand on Miki's shoulder, still joking around. "But, I decided to go easy on you this one time. I'm sure there'll be someone just as strong. Besides, you and Kinhamon share the same color."

"I don't know what that last part meant, but if you say so." Miki shrugged her shoulders and ran off towards the chameleon Digimon's location. Teresa watched her friend disappear before joining everybody else for lunch. And down at that particular spot, a clearing on the village outskirts bordered by a row of trees and containing a pristine pond, the dark-haired girl caught up just in time to see a battle against two scraggly-looking insectoid Digimon: Roachmon. But judging by both sight and smell, the grotesque battle scene could very well have taken away everybody else's appetites.

"Garbage Dump!" Miki narrowly hid behind a boulder and watched helplessly as a mess of rotting trash completely sullied the pond. Kinhamon quickly dodged the assault and seemed to disappear into thin air. The preteen girl knew not what to make of it, but the Roachmon assumed too soon possible cowardice from the reptile.

"Huh," one commented, "Some challenge that was."

"Yeah," the other added, "Don't see why the other guys and gals gotta make a big fuss about this wimp."

"Shock Eyes!" Both Roachmon turned around and witnessed their final sight of a pair of twin lightning bolts shoot straight for them. Too late to act, Kinhamon's attack cooked the poor bugs into a nice black color like burnt bacon before they dissolved into harmless data. Carefully avoiding stepping in something repugnant, Miki made her way out from behind the rock and immediately congratulated the skillful Champion.

"That was incredible. They never know what hit them!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Kinhamon replied, "Follow me, and we'll talk some more." As a group of Frillmon attempted cleaning up the mess, Kinhamon led Miki over towards a holly bush and pulled off two berry bunches for snacking. Miki made extra sure not to prick her hands on the needles. While munching the tasty treat, the Digimon soon felt the same intimate feeling her new human friend felt earlier and continued their conversation. But whether or not they'd become official partners was still anybody's guess. "So, you and your friends visit often? We don't normally get humans or anything else from the Real World here."

"Actually, except for Shuichon and Lopmon, this is our first time. Ayaka, Teresa, and I just wanted shelter from a storm, but we ended up coming here instead. And we don't even know why."

"Go figure. I wonder if your arrival and this supposed storm in your world are linked to all the bogus things happening here?"

"Why is that? And while we're on the subject, where do those bugs fit in?"

Kinhamon sighed deeply. "It all started several months back, when this D-Reaper creep started by trying to send us all into oblivion and instead ended up in the Real World. Word has it that she experienced a change similar to de-digivolution that enabled the Sovereigns to drag her down a hole and eradicate her. Warp-digivolving to our Mega forms and battling valiantly certainly took its toll on us, but those four felt even more tired. The D-Reaper began as this disgusting and fatal red stuff everyone called chaos, only to develop into something more after seizing hold of some depressed human child and using her dark emotions as fuel."

"That was one of our friends, Juri." Miki momentarily hung her own head low. "She had it pretty hard back then, what with losing her real mother and then her Digimon partner Leomon."

"Huh. If that wasn't terrible enough, I'm sad to say things weren't over yet. The Sovereigns had used up a great amount of energy and just barely kept from de-digivolving themselves. It would take time for them to recharge, yet they told us not to worry. Two or three months passed by; little stirred except for a report about a certain bunch of Digimon finding a new means of returning to the Real World after some effect there de-digivolved all but one back to their In-Training forms."

"I know them. Those are the partners of more friends of ours. Seen 'em lately?"

"Nope. But anyways, what happened next began a whole mess of incidents that would reach Digimon residing in even the most isolated areas of the Digital World. As you might know, some one-eyed bug named Parasimon took control of a train Digimon called Locomon and broke through to the Real World for an epic rampage. Locomon returned here safely without a scratch while Parasimon suffered the consequences, of course. However, they only came through because the Sovereigns were never quick or strong enough to prevent it. This may be a shared theory but only a theory nonetheless: Someone managed to ambush and trap them before they had a chance at self-defense. In turn, it created a new kind of chaos with many cruel and powerful rioting Digimon wanting to rule us all."

"Now that's what I call awful. I take it those other two bugs you roasted were the same way?"

Kinhamon nodded. "When the first parcel of Roachmon first came, the other Frillmon and the Skinkmon fled into hiding. I, however, stood my ground and bypassed the Rookie level as I warp-digivolved from In-Training to Champion. Though, despite every victory I gain, the Roachmon keep coming back stronger than before. I'm not sure I can continue on like this, but my people really need me. Wouldn't forgive myself if any harm befell them."

"I wish **I** could help. Isn't there any hope?"

"Maybe." Kinhamon pulled an object out of her pants pocket. Miki's jaw dropped at the sight of what looked like a silver-colored D-Power. Although nobody knew who'd wield it, Teresa's suspicions of those three becoming digidestined had officially escalated. "I dug this trinket up not far from here. It's definitely the solution to all our problems, but I can't figure out how those other humans got more of these functioning."

Miki felt a surge of confidence flow through her veins, though not enough to inflate her ego too badly. More than ever, she knew just what this meant. "It's called a D-Power. The reason why you haven't worked it yet is because only humans can. I know because those tamers you've heard so much about told me so."

"Could you be a lightbringer?" Kinhamon queried, stuffing the digivice back into her pocket.

"I wanna help, but it won't be that easy. Strange as it sounds, they told me that the D-Power has to accept me by its own will. Call it a hunch, but I think those electric storms back home really defy coincidence. Now I know for sure that our arrival here was no accident; no matter who receives the D-Power, it looks like my two older friends and I are gonna be tamers after all." Suddenly, a pair of explosions back in the village dispersed any chance of figuring out that mystery. Instinctively, Miki and Kinhamon ran towards the new source of trouble.

"Look out!" someone cried, "It's the Roachmon!" While the Skinkmon and Frillmon retreated back to their shelters, the other human girls and Lopmon broke away from lunch and ran out to observe. Amongst the disgusting Roachmon crowd, Lopmon could only concentrate on another Champion Digimon standing in the middle. A mammoth-sized rabbit-ogre with brown fur, red skin, one large spike on each shoulder, a white kerchief tied around her left wrist, and three horns protruding from a smiley-faced helmet stared right back at the Rookie and nothing else. Their stare indicated a sense of familiarity, something which everybody else was too busy being revolted to realize.

"Ha!" a Roachmon guffawed, "Look at them hide!"

"I see something better!" another chimed, "More victims!"

"Ewwww!" Shuichon complained, "They're gross and ugly!"

"If I recall correctly, those are Roachmon," Ayaka remembered, "What're their attacks again? Garbage Dump, Yard Sale Bomb, uhhh…"

"Dream Dust, Roachmon Flyswatter, and Roachmon Exterminate," a third bug spoke, soon motioning to the evil rabbit, "Wanna make somethin' of it? And we brought along a friend, as you can plainly see!"

"Looks just like Lopmon, only bigger," Teresa noted.

"Close," Lopmon explained, "That's my corrupted Champion form, Wendigomon. She can turn herself into mist with ease, and her attacks are Cable Crusher and Howling Destroyer."

"Very observant, cousin," Wendigomon spoke, "Roachmon, this one's mine alone."

"Fine by us!" the swarm said in unison. As the insectoids ravaged the village once more, the group narrowly dodged a massive punch thrown at where they just stood. While Ayaka and Teresa vainly tried their best finding a hiding spot, Shuichon and Lopmon stepped up to a new challenge. Strangely enough, the Roachmon actually let Wendigomon have her way and didn't bother interfering.

"Blazing Ice!" Ice crystals emanated from Lopmon's mouth and dissipated upon the larger rabbit's forehead without leaving a scratch. Wendigomon attempted cheating her way through via a blanket of fog rather than transforming into it. Shuichon barely caught sight of an energy blast heading straight for her, but she made like a real digidestined and scanned a digivolution card instead of running. Whatever Lopmon became, whatever its appearance or other, Shuichon was confident it would be better than nothing.

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

_Digivolution_

"Lopmon, digivolve to… Turuiemon!" The fog scattered into nothingness with a red explosion to boot. On the crater's outer rim stood Shuichon and a new Digimon in place of Lopmon. Wendigomon stared curiously at the new rabbit, who boasted lavender-colored fur on the arms; a "mask" of lavender on the eyes, horns, and much of the ears (similar to Gargomon but without a jewel on the forehead); a ragged orange wrestling outfit; a pair of red gloves with blades attached to the knuckles; and a pair of black moccasins. Shuichon's curiosity mingled amid her gratefulness at this new sight.

"Lopmon? Or is it Antylamon?"

"No, Shuichon. I'm the Champion form, Turuiemon, and the true Champion form at that. If my Ninja Fist and Tokaku Tessou don't leave my opponents dazzled, then they haven't seen anything until I unleash my fatal Gauntlet Claw."

"Turuiemon?"

"Uh huh. Now let's show this imposter how we play!"

"Wow!" Ayaka exclaimed as she and Teresa dodged various assaults all the while helping the Frillmon and Skinkmon escape, "They sure mean business!"

"No fooling!" Teresa agreed, "If we only had our own Digimon, we'd teach 'em who's boss!"

"Just give us the village and we'll stop!" a Roachmon taunted.

"Not on your life!" a Skinkmon retorted.

"Garbage Dump!"

"Shock Eyes!" A fetid glob sailed over the fleeing party's combined heads and would've touched down appallingly had Kinhamon not intercepted and turned it into harmless crumbs. While the chameleon went back to fighting as the Fresh- and In-Training-level Digimon fled the scene, Miki immediately joined the other two preteens in hiding and watching.

"Talk about a close call," Ayaka commented, "I don't know what that stuff was, but I have a hunch stinking for weeks would've been the least of our worries."

"So, what'd you two talk about?" Teresa asked Miki, "You become partners yet?"

"You can't rush a partnership," was the answer, "You remember what the others said. And she's carrying around a lost D-Power that could choose any of us."

"I knew it!" the overalls-clad girl said, "I don't care what anybody else says, I knew we'd become tamers the whole time."

"Yard Sale Bomb!" The Roachmon must've forgotten that the preteen girls existed, for the dropping weights coincidentally missed the trio. Kinhamon scrambled all over the battlefield as she released her second attack.

"Copy! ...Crimson Lightning!" Harnessing an attack belonging to Myotismon, Kinhamon gladly brandished a red energy whip appearing in her right paw which disappeared after three lashings. Seven Roachmon were officially reduced back into data. But the rest of the swarm cared less since more always seemed to crawl out of the woodwork. They even scoffed at the chameleon Digimon's vain efforts.

"Give us a rest. You still won't give up?"

"If I go down, so be it," was the response, "You're not conquering my home."

"Then it looks like we'll hafta serve it up!" At those words, the entire Roachmon mob leapt into position and linked each other's arms and legs together. Miki, Ayaka, Teresa, and Kinhamon felt a hurricane of the insectoid Digimon enshroud the village until the wind subsided. Now a Roachmon collage the size of a willow tree stood ready for a second round. Practically a nonliving silhouette, this entity's only means of communication came from those voices emanating from the individual Roachmon that composed it.

"Whaddaya think?" another Roachmon taunted

"I don't care what form or size you take. Copy! ...Pepper Breath!" Agumon's signature attack of a hot fireball had little to no effect on the collage, just as Lopmon's Blazing Ice did absolutely nothing to Wendigomon. The Roachmon all scoffed again.

"Our turn!" they announced in unison, "Garbage Dump!" This time, Kinhamon could neither dodge nor deflect a massive trash blanket thankfully only limited to her standing point. Turuiemon and Shuichon had long since taken their fight against Wendigomon out in a nearby grove. No villagers existed within village limits for the garbage to affect them even one bit. It nearly touched down on a certain trio, but just not close enough. When Kinhamon resurfaced, her chest powered up for another borrowed technique.

"Copy!" But before she fired, the combination Roachmon hastily bombarded her with countless kicks and punches. Such an assault made the reptile's further defensive and offensive attempts futile. Anyone watching this became filled with grief, but nobody matched moods with Miki. Even though she only met Kinhamon today, it still felt like the same kind of pain expressed by a longtime friend or a long-beloved family member. Couldn't anybody help out?

Miki pounded her fist into her palm, surprising the other two. "I tell you, I can't take it anymore. I wanna help." In the blink of an eye, the silver digivice disappeared out of Kinhamon's pocket and appeared in the girl's hands. But the chameleon Digimon was too busy getting pounded to notice. As for the human trio, they started out staring upon confirmed suspicions. "Wow. Did I say that out loud?"

"You sure did," Teresa answered, "Looks like you're officially her tamer."

The same firm look having returned on her face, Miki stepped out of hiding and onto the battlefield. Just like Juri and Leomon promised to stop Skullsatamon in his tracks permanently, the dark-haired girl would now help Kinhamon take the same liberties with the Roachmon swarm. "This has gone far enough. Let's take this fight in the air." She pulled out a card of whose powers the bug collage accidentally allowed the reptile plenty of time to harness. Even stranger, it must've been too bent on beating Kinhamon to hear her new human partner's next words. "Digimodify! Hyper Wing activate!"

Kinhamon certainly heard that last line, aside from hers and the Roachmon's astonishment at her growing a pair of temporary luminescent wings. Both human and Digimon probably gained a telepathic link, for Kinhamon saw a strategic look in Miki's eyes and so took flight to avoid damaging the village any further. The Roachmon stared up curiously before pursuing, not caring where the wings came from.

"Look at that sissy, flying away from the fight!" one remarked.

"Don't know how she grew wings, but let's finish her!" As the Roachmon flew, the collage took on a more shapeless form in an act of possibly smothering Kinhamon. She and Miki had obviously planned it, or she wouldn't've purposely allowed them a chance. Within the collage's interior, she lost her wings and became subject to a new harassment while being held still in mid-air by countless arms.

"Dream Dust!" A blanket of silver, fine-grained powder filled Kinhamon's eyelids and nostrils without affecting the Roachmon in return. Her eyes grew heavy as she endeavored preventing herself from drifting off into a deep slumber. The bugs scoffed yet again, for they knew she'd renounce sooner or later. Whatever weapon you've got in mind, Miki, you better hurry, Kinhamon thought. Speaking of which, back down below, Miki continued staring upwards and plotting her next move. The other two girls had also stepped out of hiding and stood next to their friend, wondering when she'd execute it.

"I hate to sound impatient, but you'd better hurry," Ayaka said, "I don't think Kinhamon can last much longer in that cluster."

"They must be high enough so that this next bit doesn't cause damage," was the reply, "And it looks like they've already reached it." Withdrawing her next card instantly sealed the renegades' fate. "Digimodify! Apocalymon activate!"

Back inside the swarm, Kinhamon emitted a new glow that caused the Roachmon to retract their limbs with the chameleon levitating on her own terms. Paralyzed in place by the accompanying magnetic attraction, only the bugs' silent fear told what horror sent them into oblivion. The entire swarm spun quicker than a basketball and shrunk into nothingness one moment, only to explode furiously with a blinding flash the next. Just as Miki and Kinhamon calculated, no further structural damage befell the settlement below, and no more Roachmon remained.

"Digimodify! Speed activate!" While the newly formed human-Digimon pair contended with their own victory, Shuichon and Turuiemon's hands remained full against Wendigomon until the former scanned another card. Bearing a temporary speed session, the good rabbit now had a better advantage. And as it all occurred, only the increasingly inspired audience of Skinkmon and Frillmon noticed a pair of late Roachmon sneak up on Shuichon.

"Our side is winning!" a Frillmon said, "You know what this means."

"Skink!" a Skinkmon put in, "Join in at the last second…"

"…and take credit for the victory!" both concluded in unison. Turuiemon and Wendigomon were much too busy battling each other to notice the villagers' newly acquired guts. Shuichon didn't realize the sneak attack until a new accumulation of gray bubbles shed a spotlight on it

"Wow," the young child commented, "I didn't think they had it in them."

"Ouch!" one Roachmon complained, "Those things hurt! I thought they were big babies!"

"Let's beat it!" the other added, and that's exactly what happened. While the Skinkmon and Frillmon contemplated something they never knew existed deep down inside, the two rabbit Digimon both agreed that their battle must end now.

"Stop playing!" Wendigomon demanded, "Howling Destroyer!"

"Okay, sister. Gauntlet Claw!" Turuiemon's blade rapidly slashed through the bullet-based helix and administered a fatal scar across Wendigomon's torso, diagonally reaching from her left shoulder to her right hip. Shuichon and the Skinkmon had to cover their eyes at the horrible sight. Turuiemon kneeled in one spot while Wendigomon joined the majority of Roachmon in death. After she de-digivolved back into Lopmon, Shuichon immediately joined her with a congratulatory hug.

"Way to go, Lopmon!"

"Thanks. You were pretty good out there, too."

Once congregated back inside the village, many Frillmon wasted no time and made like Chuchidarumon in repairs (the Skinkmon were just too young). Shuichon and Lopmon were glad hearing about Miki's new partnership and at first wondered where Kinhamon might've wandered off to until the older girl provided explanations. A lime-colored iguana creature standing on two legs, bearing the same tan eyes, and a set of plum nubs running down her back and tail leaned against the preteen's ankle. "This is Kinhamon's Rookie form, Iguanamon. Her feistiness puts her Iguana Slam and Skin Shed to great use. I just hope she's ready to leave with us."

"Maybe," Iguanamon stated, facing the villagers, "Will you do well without me to protect you?"

"Of course!" a Skinkmon answered, "Thanks to all of you, we can protect ourselves now. But we'll miss you greatly, Iguanamon."

"While you're at it, take some food with you," another Skinkmon put in, handing a full bag to Teresa.

"Thanks," Shuichon said, "Onward, march!" Upon exiting the village, Teresa and Ayaka couldn't help flocking Miki one more time. And could anybody blame the two? Even if none of them won any card game tournaments, the dark-haired girl currently assumed Ryo's legendary role. Indeed, just like past months proved over and over again, gaining a Digimon partner was one of the greatest honors to exist in any universe. But even though Shuichon was no longer the only digidestined human, the aforementioned compass only appeared on her D-Power.

"You rock!" Teresa declared, "If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it in a million years!"

"I'll say," Ayaka agreed.

"Thanks, but you don't hafta crowd me," Miki said, picking up Iguanamon, "I'm just glad I could help when I did."

"And now the two of us are going places," Iguanamon agreed. Lopmon and Shuichon stayed out of the conversation, placing their minds on other things. This troupe might not meet up with the other one too soon, but they certainly would meet up. And yet, nobody knew why only Jenrya and Shuichon's digivices conveyed directional arrows. For that matter, nobody really cared much anymore.

Note: Ugh, these are so annoying! First of all, it's taking me a long time to write and post because my college work keeps me preoccupied. Secondly, aside from the made-up ones, some of the names of Digimon and their attacks you read in any of my stories may not be the exact same ones you remember.


	5. More Tamers To Boot Part 4

"Looks like I win again," Takato said. During the time Shuichon's group departed Iguanamon's former home, the first group had found themselves within the same redwood forest they spotted after their battle against Skullsatamon. Juri was so happy to have Elecmon back that she never let him out of her sight even once during the first two miles. She calmed down eventually, but her eyes always released a peep once every minute. If anyone currently faced personal problems, Kenta was the candidate. The kids had taken the liberty of playing a card game while resting near a stump and the Digimon just watched. Actually, Calumon couldn't pay attention because he claimed not tiring of staring up at such overwhelming scenery. Hirokazu shook his head in slight ignominy since he'd played Kenta multiple times and so knew what kind of skills the spectacled boy lacked. Loathe as she was to admit it, Ruki shared the same disingenuous expression.

"Eh, you're all just fortunate."

"No, they practice," Guilmon unwittingly countered, instilling laughs amongst everyone except Kenta and ToyAgumon.

"Don't listen to them, Kenta," the building-blocks Rookie said, "**I** still think you've got what it takes."

"Then you're the only one who does."

"Enough moping," Monodramon said, "I hear something." Everyone looked in the direction the midnight-blue dragon Digimon pointed towards, almost making out numerous cackles.

"Sounds like more citizens need our assistance," Hagurumon stated. The kids immediately picked up their cards, and both they and the Digimon followed Monodramon's lead deep into the woodlands area. But as the vegetation grew heavier, even instincts couldn't prevent mysterious forces from playing tricks on everyone's minds. Although some light still shined through, it was still pretty dark enough to make them believe night fell early. Calumon clung to Takato's ankle at the thought of a wild Digimon popping out of the bushes unexpectedly.

"I-I'm s-s-scared." Takato picked up the nipper and held him close. But Calumon wasn't too far off in thinking someone or something might be watching. While Monodramon concentrated on moving straight on, the other Digimon's eyes darted towards various directions. Not pausing once in their stroll, the kids soon found themselves looking all about. Even Ruki and Renamon, who usually took these occasions head on, couldn't escape the present nervousness in everybody else. Had anyone spent at least a second glancing upon one particular tree, they might've caught sight of two pairs of sinister beady eyes. Needless to say, the owners of those eyes were glad that nobody told one towering plant apart from another.

"Okay, that's enough," one being spoke, "It's playtime." Both sets of eyes immediately disappeared from the tree. Then a sudden haze soon filled the scene, sending the digidestined into a panic. Whoever or whatever unleashed it finally decided to stop playing around and get serious. Maniacal laughter flowing through the air only escalated the group's terror.

"Hey, where'd everybody go?" Jenrya cried.

"Who turned out the lights?" Elecmon added.

"Who's there?" Hirokazu demanded. Some digidestined moved around alertedly, not wanting the responsible culprits to blindside them. Others like Renamon thought it best just standing still in one spot. Between blocking out the laughter and keeping her guard up, the humanoid vixen analyzed the situation in preparation for an attack. This was nothing like when Takato, Jenrya, and Terriermon painted Growlmon so he'd blend in with West Shinjuku Park's flora until de-digivolution took place. Oh no, this mist most likely discharged a safeguard that hindered Renamon's telescopic ability. But that's where a backup plan came in handy. Letting her eyes fall out of focus soon unveiled several shapes darker than the surrounding hue.

"Power Paw!" Somehow, that attack sent the entire guilty party sprawling onto the detritus-littered forest floor. The digidestined now had a chance not only to regroup after the mist expired, but also to identify the cause behind their heebie-jeebies. A floating aggregation of white sheets with rotund heads; shrouded lumps for hands; shrouded posteriors where legs belonged; black beady eyes; sharp teeth; and a thin scar across each left eye ogled back in battle preparation.

"Huh," Ryo noted, "Costume party."

"They're Bakemon, Champion-level ghost Digimon," Ruki scrutinized, "Stupid but lethal with their attacks of Zombie Claw, Evil Charm, Ghost Chop, and Poison Breath."

"Very good, children," one Bakemon crooned, "But you've trespassed into our territory and must now pay the price!"

"Looks like duty calls," Terriermon said, instigating the first move, "Bunny Blast!"

"Rock Breaker!"

"Ghost Chop!"

"Cog Crusher!"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

"Evil Charm!" Both Digimon groups (except for Calumon, of course) battled their hardest, but the side of good held the advantage as usual. Why, they all felt so confident in their abilities that digivolution wouldn't be necessary. Judging by the ferocity, it seems the Bakemon really had it coming. However, this is also where Kenta and ToyAgumon's main troubles fundamentally kicked in. Whereas everyone else fought effortlessly, these two struggled badly in, respectively, scanning cards and the actual confrontation.

"Okay, let's see," Kenta wondered, skimming through his cards, "No, that's too strong. I might terribly damage the forest." In the meantime, ToyAgumon got whooped around and would've been destroyed if not for his teammates. His spectacled human partner certainly had trouble using cards, deciding which ones to use, and how to use them, but the others considered it all a breeze. Though, nobody noticed a tiny camera protruding from underneath a raised tree root. In a dark room possibly hundreds of miles away, a pair of yellow eyes watched the whole thing with interest. ToyAgumon and Kenta did lousier than it appeared, for this new mysterious figure paid no attention to their deficiency.

"Interesting. I never guessed how far a human's usefulness extended. But then again, there's no way that one rat for a Digimon could've defeated my brother without help." Static soon replaced the screen after Elecmon sent a Bakemon flying right underneath the root, damaging the camera. Rather than throw a conniption or start a new battle, the figure merely shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter. But let's just see how well those germs do with my surprise."

"I can do this," Kenta told himself, "I can do this. Digimodify! Power activate!" Although ToyAgumon's Plastic Blaze grew four sizes larger, that didn't help him much as another Bakemon blindsided and sent the attack careening towards Guilmon. Right after Renamon caught sight of and intercepted the misguided projectile, Monodramon dispatched the ghosts entirely with his Cracking Bite. After that, each child ran up to his or her respective partner and gave congratulations.

"Way to go, Terriermon!" Jenrya said.

"Thanks, Jenrya," was the response.

"You sure showed them, Elecmon," Juri said.

"How did I do?" ToyAgumon asked.

"You did nicely," Kenta said apathetically, "Just nicely."

"Pal," Hirokazu put in, "I'm sorry, but the two of you really need more practice."

"Gee. Thanks." More voices instantly replaced the scene's gloom. The digidestined kept their guard up, and Kenta instantly forgot his melancholy until the voices' owners came into view. At the sight of a pair of small tadpole Digimon, one blue and the other red, one could only wonder why such aquatic creatures as these would stray far into territory lacking a major water source. ToyAgumon immediately shared in his partner's seclusion when the two tadpoles congratulated everybody except them and Calumon. But they assumed the white-and-purple Digimon was merely a bystander and didn't need any kudos.

"I know those," Hagurumon spoke, "The blue one is Otamamon, and the red is DarkOtamamon. They usually socialize around Gekomon. I've seen it before in that one village."

"Those are our cousins living in the mountains," DarkOtamamon said, "But enough about us. You twelve were really awesome!"

"Yeah!" Otamamon added, "There was this part where you were stuck inside the mist, and it was all confusing, and then POW! Those mean old Bakemon got hit into the ground and came back up for more. And all over the place, you really strong Digimon and you humans showed them who's boss and…" Throughout the two's hyperactive discourse, the aforementioned twelve put their hands or paws on the backs of their heads in nervousness while accepting the compliments. But not once did either mention ToyAgumon and Kenta's assisted efforts, something which the other digidestined failed to notice because of distracted thoughts. Calumon certainly noticed but said nothing.

"Er, sorry to interrupt," Ruki spoke, holding up one hand, "But, do you two know the way out?"

"And while we're at it, what're you doing far away from a lake or pond?" Takato put in, "Don'tcha get dehydrated out here?"

"Follow us and we'll explain on the way," DarkOtamamon answered. While guiding the group down a hidden trail they missed, the two amphibians promisingly indulged in their own story. Fortunately, the pair needed not include the Sovereigns' imprisonment or other creatures' problems since the digidestined learned it prior to forest entry. The path led to a once-peaceful lake at the very end which Otamamon and DarkOtamamon and their people once inhabited. A Gigadramon had arrived recently with his own plans for it and exiled every single denizen into the surrounding plains and the redwood forest. Rumors flew that he built an underwater factory to imprison tiny Digimon in metal shells, but nobody knew why. Some Digimon often bravely and successfully enough snuck water back to their shelters in battling dehydration. Kenta and ToyAgumon struggled between their group seclusion and listening to the amphibious Rookies' account, yet only Calumon noticed it.

"That's terrible," Ryo commented, "Can't you fight back?"

"Some tried," Otamamon responded, "But Gigadramon is so powerful. These stumps are proof he won't stop until he gets us all." All eyes widened when they entered and passed through a sector of jagged, scorched tree remains. In fact, judging by destroyed ground cover, the ever-sparkling lake seriously contrasted that horrible picture of deforestation. From what the kids learned at school, Digital World or Real World, erosion should've reduced the water body to a choked marshland by now. Either time played tricks on month's worth of damage or, if not Gigadramon, someone or something fought nicely against the elements. "Well, this is as far as we can take you. Our elders don't want us near the lake until further notice, so we better get going."

"Don't worry," Guilmon said, "Just leave everything to us. But first, it's time for lunch."

"Yeah, that's right," Terriermon agreed, "We haven't eaten a thing in hours. Let's eat over there." While everybody else set up picnic, two certain digidestined quickly halted the amphibians' reentry into the forest.

"Wait a minute," Kenta said, "What's with you anymore? There are fourteen fighters in our group, not just twelve."

"What's your point?" DarkOtamamon asked.

"We fought just as hard as everybody else," ToyAgumon answered, "Aren'tcha gonna congratulate us, too?"

The amphibians eyed each other nervously. How did one tell a digidestined how lousy they performed? "Uh, right," Otamamon said, "Nice job…um…being there." Not wanting to stick around further, Otamamon and DarkOtamamon abruptly sped off into the forest. Kenta sighed.

"C'mon, ToyAgumon. We better hurry before Hirokazu or Guilmon only leave us crumbs." The pair trudged over to the picnic sight, careful not to let anyone suspect anything. Calumon might and obviously did understand, but perhaps nobody else would. At least, that's the impression these two received. Of course, simply taking some wheat rolls and walking towards a rock to eat separately had surely triggered a calm reaction in everyone but Hirokazu, Ruki, and Monodramon.

"Hey, guys," Jenrya greeted, "Pull up a seat and join us for lunch."

"Thanks, but we need thinking time to ourselves," ToyAgumon said, pointing to a nearby rock, "We'll be close by if you need anything." Nobody started eating again yet even after Kenta situated himself on the rock and ToyAgumon next to his leg. The building-blocks Rookie performed little else other than eating and staring upon the lake. His spectacled human partner, however, sorted through his cards and skimmed through a booklet during the time. A minute passed before anyone besides Calumon slightly caught the disheartened look in both their eyes.

"Huh," Juri commented, "That's so unlike them. Did we do something wrong?"

"Nah," Hirokazu dispelled, "They always act this way. Well, Kenta most of the time. If I had a dollar for every time I ran circles around him in the card game and actual battles, I'd be a trillionaire by now."

"Whadda you mean just you?" Ryo questioned, "You forget I'm still the reigning card game champ and the legendary tamer."

"Not that some of us wanna hear about it," Ruki retorted.

Takato dropped his food at the sound of Hirokazu's remarks. Guilmon could've instantly snatched it away, but the look in his partner's eyes kept him at bay. The gogglehead, as Ruki labeled him, already knew where this conversation headed and so pushed it even further. Who were any of them to badmouth friends? "What's that supposed to mean anyway? What's the idea dissing them like that? It's not as if they're just there to watch."

"I hate to say it, but Hirokazu's right," Ruki continued, "Kenta's barely done more than whining and goofing up fights. ToyAgumon might be good, but he could probably use a different tamer."

"I don't know about that," Renamon put in, "ToyAgumon would've added on to Gigadramon's damage had I not countered his would-be attack on the Bakemon horde."

"Wait a minute," Juri threw in, "Who carried us all out of the D-Reaper? ToyAgumon, of course! That is, as MarineAngemon. But he couldn't've done it without Kenta's help. We wouldn't be sitting here if they hadn't come to the rescue."

"That's old news," Monodramon said, "I bet **I** could've done the same. Those two are clearly jealous of our superiority."

"You're not helping in the least," Elecmon threw back, "If our forest battle didn't lower their self-esteem, then your cruel words might have a greater effect."

"Hirokazu, I thought you were Kenta's friend," Takato continued, "I know friends tease each other often, but you've gone too far this time. And Ruki, the same goes for you too. Now both of you just drop it this instant." Jenrya, Terriermon, Guilmon, Calumon, and Hagurumon remained silent before, during, and after the argument. Although Ryo participated, he shared those five's neutral mood. Takato, Juri, and Elecmon ignored the remaining three, who only shook their heads in displeasure. It wasn't until half a minute passed by that Calumon volunteered for a more encouraging purpose.

"Aw, they look so sad. Can I go over and talk to them?"

"The pleasure's yours," Jenrya answered.

It was anybody's guess whether or not the pair overheard the argument. Having given up staring across the lake and switched to his partner instead, ToyAgumon at present apparently bore a less dismal expression. In the meantime, in a quest to truly prove worth as a digidestined, Kenta never tore away from his cards or the booklet. "Let's see now. If I take this one and put it here…then if I combined it with this…"

"C'mon, Kenta," ToyAgumon said, "You've been doing that forever. Why not relax?"

"No can do. As a tamer, I gotta keep my skills up." But trepidation soon settled in, persuading Kenta to throw the items down on the ground. "Oh, I give up. No matter how hard I try, it's never enough. I can't play or battle to save my own life."

"Aw, that's not true. You just need more practice."

"I've been practicing forever, and I still can't do anything right. I mean, you and I had to depend on help from everyone else. We failed miserably against those Bakemon. You heard Otamamon and DarkOtamamon, even though they didn't use those exact same words."

"Oh, don't listen to them," Calumon chimed, strolling up, "I think all of you worked your hardest, and that's all that matters."

"Yeah," ToyAgumon continued, "Besides, past failures alone don't mean you're not good at anything. From what you told me before, you certainly showed Hirokazu a thing or two with this Marvel Start deal."

Kenta gave a crossed look between irked and ironic. True, his visit to Zoom's antique shop allowed him an edge in a carefree pastime when he thought nothing of the sort waiting to be unlocked existed deep down inside. And yes, Hirokazu's stubborn abstinence from the old and preference for the new heralded a sudden downfall in his egotistical behavior. He never really admitted the spectacled boy superior of anything until then, and a lecture from Takato prevented either from avoiding each other. But how exactly could any of this assist against the Digital World's hidden dangers? "You forget: Unlike Digimon, Runner Hog really is just a game. It didn't help with the Bakemon, and I don't see how it'll help further on. The others even admit doing fine without us. Ruki, Hirokazu, and Monodramon anyways."

Calumon blinked in surprise. "You heard what the others just said?"

"I know Hirokazu like the back of my hand. I can hear him all the way from Yamaguchi, and that's pretty far away. And don't get me started on those other two." Kenta's voice and head lowered. "Like they said, I don't deserve to be called a tamer or card player. If you were paired with someone else, I'm sure they could do a much better job than me."

"That's crazy talk. I don't want anyone else. I like you just fine." ToyAgumon picked up three particular cards and placed them in Kenta's hand. One had a rectangular, straightforwardly designed, prismatic floating platform printed on it. Another bore an orange, spherical rotating projectile. And the third one boasted a circumference of seven silver projectiles surrounding an irregularly shaped central mass. "Ring any bells?"

The preteen's mood lightened a little bit, just not completely. "Well, now that you mention it, they do look familiar. For example, this platform resembles those in Green Top that you gotta jump on to attack or get to higher places. But it certainly doesn't change our problems with everyone else."

"Well, that's your problem, Kenta," Calumon said, "If you'd only stop whining and looking down on yourself, you might find something useful lying right under your nose." But what happened next gave neither ToyAgumon nor his tamer enough time to fully and calmly grasp the former catalyst's encouraging words. The other digidestined soon found themselves ensnared more so into this new incident when a fastidiously hidden opened trapdoor underneath them. The remaining trio treaded up carefully and inspected the position. No handles existed on the doors, and they were too stubborn and heavy to lift up any other way.

"Gigadramon's pretty good," ToyAgumon noted, feeling the now-uncovered section, "When they sat down, I don't think anybody felt anything different between real and fake ground."

"Maybe we should just wait here," Kenta suggested, his mood faltering once more, "I'm guessing they'll get out with little to no effort."

"That's silly talk," Calumon argued, "I don't care what they said, 'cause I think you can do anything. Please, Kenta, just calm down and try your best. What's that word again? Focus?" The preteen listened ardently and almost caught tears forming in the In-Training-level Digimon's eyes. Something must've at last clicked deep down inside, as the newly minted determined look on his own face hinted. Pulling out a card neither he nor certain others ever used yet, Kenta knew it was time for change.

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

_Digivolution_

"ToyAgumon, digivolve to… Thundermon!" By Kenta's side stood not ToyAgumon but a blue-gray sphere with raspberry eyes. A brass lightning bolt had been situated vertically on the forehead. Silver arms with one raspberry stripe each jutted into a pair of white gloves, emblazoned on the knuckles by diminutive brass disks bearing carved-out minus signs. Raspberry legs expressed silver anklets accompanied by metal slippers having disks upon the toes with plus signs. Not caring how his Digimon looked, the preteen and Calumon moved off to one side to avoid injury from blowing their way in.

"So this is your Champion form, huh?" Kenta noted, "I always wondered what you'd be capable of up close and personal."

"Thundermon at your service! Thunder Volt, Thunder Bomber, and Intercepting Bomb are my gaming tools. Just stand back and watch me blow this stupid door to kingdom come!"

"The honor's all yours, pal."

"Thunder Volt!" The bolt on Thundermon's head glowed yellow before it projected a lightning stream to blow the door open and into pebbles. In response, the other two shielded their faces from the flying rubble. "All clear!" While Kenta and Thundermon leapt into the lengthy stretch of dark tunnel before them, Calumon decided it best to just stay behind. Down at the very bottom, the others had light but no windows to outer views. Even if Gigadramon's factory might be underwater, nobody could tell whether this room was the very hub or just an inland extension. Metal turquoise slabs lined one solitary room, save for what appeared as a red light bulb fixture on the wall opposite of that they fell through from. Everybody especially had good reason to mistrust a pair of dark-gray slabs partially composing the floor and ceiling. They both alternated in rectangles of turquoise and gray in checks, and if nobody knew better, the ceiling's pattern appeared to complement that of the floor.

"Interesting design," Terriermon commented, "I wonder where Gigadramon got all the paint for it?"

"Maybe it's always been colored this way," Hirokazu guessed, "Can't place my finger on it, but I feel like I've seen this someplace before."

"Nice of you to visit, digidestined," came a voice out of nowhere, "Care to test my toy?"

"Who said that?" Ryo asked. But before he received an answer, the two gray slabs on the floor began vibrating. They rose up and revealed two enormous pistons, one of which contained a concealed physical mass. But if the digidestined thought they'd have enough trouble right now, a series of boulder-sized sparks generated by the light fixture proved them wrong. Kenta and Thundermon probably got stuck somewhere in the tunnel, or they would've shown up sooner.

"Diamond Storm!"

"Lightning Knife!"

"Command Input!" However, none of the Digimon's attacks prevented those sparks from electrocuting them and their friends without causing death. Anyone who could still stand just barely helped themselves and the others avoid the ceiling's pistons before another bunch of sparks came their way. The group may have dodged this round, but it wasn't over yet.

"Now I know what it's like being inside a car," Takato commented.

"You're telling me," Juri agreed, holding Elecmon close by, "Elecmon, I already lost you once. I'm not losing you again!"

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon's attack bounced off the one empty piston. Hirokazu made mention of seeing this whole mess elsewhere before, but Gigadramon didn't allow him the chance to remember. Even if the pistons couldn't all function at the same time, things still got no better as their pattern changed. One moment, either both devices from the ceiling or from the floor attempted making little digi-pancakes out of the group. Next thing they knew, one ceiling piston soon teamed up with one floor piston. Talk about loss of pattern!

"Now this is what I call crazy," Ruki said, "I hate ta say it, but Kenta and ToyAgumon better find us soon!"

"Thunder Bomber!" Just when the group found themselves stuck in the middle of the room, surrounded by the outer pistons, they never expected what happened next. A brilliant flash struck the full piston, instigating a noticeable painful sensation on whomever or whatever piloted it. When the pistons lifted and made way for more sparks, nobody denied how glad they were to see the spectacled boy and his electric Digimon partner.

"Great, you're here!" Jenrya exclaimed, "How'dja do that?"

"Just attack the one with somebody inside!" Thundermon answered as another two pistons zoomed by, "Thunder Volt!" Again, although it didn't reveal the pilot's identity, the attack unquestionably dealt the machine damage. Sneaky looks in their eyes, the others spread themselves out to increase their chances for success. Although not everyone would actually participate, at least it would halt this craziness.

"It stops right now," Ruki said, having seen the right moment, "Digimodify! Heavy Magnet activate!"

"Hold it right there, chief," Renamon chimed. Once more, between attacking and holding the device in place, not even she unveiled the culprit. But on the plus side, everyone else nearby also threw in what damage they could possibly muster.

"Rock Breaker!"

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Power Paw!"

"Thunder Volt!" At the last attack, Renamon finally let go so she wouldn't suffer a major shock emanating from a teammate. It did beneficial wonders for their cause but censure for the pilot. The pistons retracted back slowly while tiny explosions dotted the synthetic scene. Those near the light bulb ran quickly towards their teammates on the other side, covering their heads as it popped into many pieces like Thundermon did to the trapdoor.

"Awesome timing, Kenta," Ryo congratulated, "Seriously, you two were something else in here."

"Thanks," was the response.

"Looks like we won," Monodramon said, "But who's the big ball? Where'd ToyAgumon run off to?"

"I was ToyAgumon," Thundermon answered, "This is my Champion form, Thundermon."

"Spiffy," Hirokazu put in, "How'dja figure out how this thing worked? The rest of us practically ran around in circles! What's your secret?" Yet another question required delay, as Elecmon pointed out a sudden leak in one corner. Be it hub or extension, now knowing this room was underwater wouldn't help unless the group could overcome it.

"Better answer it later," Elecmon said, "I don't suppose Thundermon can make big bubbles like his Mega form MarineAngemon, can he? That tunnel might take too long to crawl through."

"Don't worry," Juri said, not wanting to be left out, "Digimodify! Teleportation activate!" The feathered rabbit Digimon raised his paws up and cast a barrier around the group. A sudden crash of water flew through but didn't have a chance to drown them along with the room.

"Hurray!" Calumon cheered as the group stood back on the same piece of ground as before, "You're here!" The barrier disappeared, and Elecmon collapsed from exhaustion onto his tamer's foot. Juri picked up her partner and cradled him gently.

"Rest easy, Elecmon. You did well."

"Yeah, but we're not out of the frying pan yet!" Guilmon pointed out, "And that's one really hot frying pan!" A mountain of water rose up several feet before dropping back into the lake. All faces darted at a gray-colored dragon Digimon with a tail but no legs; an oval head; guns on his hands; metal mask with blue hair jutting from underneath; stiff metal wings; and blue scales running down the front of the tail. Ruki, Renamon, Hirokazu, Kenta, Ryo, and Monodramon had met his equally dangerous counterpart Megadramon in the Digital World's clockwork clouds. That one attempted absorbing Renamon's data so he could go to the Real World, until Cyberdramon intercepted. But like Kenta and ToyAgumon hearing three of the others talking about them behind their backs, it was anybody's guess if Gigadramon was concerned about that mess.

"That's Gigadramon, Megadramon's stronger twin look-alike," Hagurumon said, "He's just the same way with his Darkside Attack, Gigabyte Wing, Guilty Claw, and Giga Heat, only worse."

"Correct you are," Gigadramon said, "Which one of you little beasts saw through my little operation?"

"That's two little beasts to you," Thundermon retorted, "And that would be me and Kenta, thank you very much."

"You're the real beast!" Jenrya shot back, "Where do you get off imprisoning innocent lives who never did anything to you in the first place?"

"Oh, it's not what they did to me," Gigadramon shot back, "Rather, it's what I'm gonna do to you!" The dragon levitated down towards the group's location and swung his tail like a pendulum. Damaged tree stumps got uprooted out of place. He could've blasted any time he wished but just chose to play around. While everybody else dodged the massive tail and got sent sprawling all over because of shock waves, Kenta and Thundermon saw through yet another familiar strategy and took the battle to the lake's center. As the latter lured the enemy away from the forest, the former pulled out the same three cards as earlier.

"Digimodify! Dais activate!" A large platform appeared on the water surface, accompanied by two smaller ones hovering above. As Gigadramon's tail smashed up all three, Thundermon took this opportunity to land an attack on the neck.

"Thunder Bomber!" Although the ball Digimon's attack stunned the dragon, it neither won the battle nor prevented the following counterattack.

"Gigabyte Wing!" Gigadramon whacked Thundermon with his wings. Naturally, Kenta felt the same pain once again but quickly retaliated.

"Digimodify! Gyro activate!" Thundermon curled his limbs together as he spun around furiously like a planet with an out-of-control orbit.

"Giga Heat!" Gigadramon's wings glowed white and unleashed a heat wave which Thundermon deflected quite nicely before landing another physical blow on his snout. Once again, a stunning feeling coursed through the dragon's body without actual damage while the ball landed safely back in front of his tamer.

"Hey, Kenta," came Hirokazu's voice as he and Hagurumon joined up, "You gonna save some for us?"

In response, the green-haired boy pulled out a pair of blue cards and pitched one to his teammate, who caught it with ease. With no time to worry about the conversation from earlier, Hirokazu and Kenta would show at least the Digital World just what kind of music they made in the Real World together. "Tag team?"

"Sure!"

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

_Matrix  
Digivolution_

"Thundermon, matrix-digivolve to… Piximon!"

"Hagurumon, digivolve to… Guardromon! Guardromon, matrix-digivolve to… Andromon!"

Two new opponents for Gigadramon instantly stood on the battlefield. Piximon was a tiny primate-like creature having pink fur; silver, stitched-up, malleable wings; no actual torso; black ankle straps; black beady eyes; pink toes; and clutching an iron spear with a red ribbon tied on. Andromon considerably overshadowed him in the height department and bore metal on nearly all parts except his eyes, mouth, left elbow section, most of the right leg, and a bit of his left leg. Lavender skin accompanied by plum toes on the right leg completed memories of just how all remembered him long ago. Once the brief paralysis elapsed, Gigadramon now had enough time to absorb the sight. "Well, well. A little furball and a pile of junk begging for the scrap heap. How disappointing."

"I resent that!" Piximon retorted, "You can call me Piximon! Just you wait until I put you in place with my Magical Tail and Pixie Bomb!"

"It is you who's going to the scrap heap, as long as my Lightning Blade and Gatling Attack also have anything to say about it!" Andromon added.

"Enough! Gigabyte Wing!" Piximon flew up and took wings head-on using Magical Tail, the very spear in his right hand. Andromon's rockets fired up as he joined in with Lightning Blade. Fully dissolving the mist, both good Ultimates then changed their minds as they engaged the bad one into hand-to-hand combat. Hirokazu felt he couldn't get enough of the interactive warfare, but Kenta remained serious throughout. And when their Digimon partners landed a hard hit in the lizard's gut, Kenta took out the final card in Piximon's favorite trio. Not wanting to be left out again, alongside viewing something valuable, Hirokazu followed suit with one of his own.

"Digimodify! Sefirot activate!"

"Digimodify! Smokescreen activate!"

Gigadramon finished recovering from the last blow to catch yet another frustrating sight. Maybe Hirokazu's card-swiping attempt failed, for Andromon radiated no visible changes. On the other hand, nine silver Piximon heads orbited the geographically central real McCoy. The gray dragon Digimon decided enough was enough and just lost it. "No more games! Darkside Attack!"

"Gatling Attack!" Andromon unleashed his missile barrage with Piximon's chain on the side. As Gigadramon learned too late, the bipedal android Digimon's human partner hadn't messed up after all. When both opposing assaults made contact, lots and lots of black smoke covered the airborne scene.

"You think you can elude me that easily? Once I blow away this pathetic cover-up… hey, what's going on? Why can't I move?"

"Pixie Bomb!" A spherical projectile exploded close enough not to destroy Gigadramon or anybody else possibly inside the cloud, but to simply disperse it. Although happy to see clearly once more, having five more Ultimates restrain him encouraged greater provocation. The other kids had finally convalesced and matrix-digivolved their Digimon to end the battle quicker. Each new Ultimate grasped a particular constituent: WarGrowlmon; left arm, Cyberdramon; left wing; Taomon; right arm, GrapLeomon; right wing; and Rapidmon; tail. Gigadramon probably never required that much confinement, but nobody took chances.

"If you don't let go this instant, you're all my lunch!" Gigadramon threatened.

"Which is why we'll stay right where we are," Taomon snapped.

"Now's your chance!" Rapidmon yelled, "We can't hold 'im forever!"

"We're on it! Magical Tail!"

"Lightning Blade!" The pair each provided a slashing motion across Gigadramon's chest without hurting the others, carving a larger version of the 'X' in ExVeemon's own chest. Unfortunately, this current one leaked out bits of data instead of an X-shaped beam. The heroes retracted back to the shore and watched the big bully dissolve into nothingness (GrapLeomon hadn't wings or other flying abilities and so hitched a ride on WarGrowlmon).

"NOOO! This can't be!"

After that and the other Digimon's de-digivolution back to Rookie, bubbles from the lake unveiled a parcel of once-captured native Digimon. Somehow, they'd taken advantage of what demolition the factory dealt and so freed themselves effortlessly. With nobody to stop them, more rushed out of odd places like the forest to stake a rightful claim. The other digidestined immediately gathered around and congratulated Kenta and ToyAgumon. Of course, the kudos only lasted so long before Hirokazu asked an inevitable question. "That was something else!" Guilmon declared.

"You said it!" Calumon agreed, "Gigadramon didn't see it coming!"

"Amazing," Renamon commented, "You two actually succeeded where the rest of us failed."

"Well you know what they say: You can't judge a book by its cover," Kenta shrugged, barely smiling.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Hirokazu added, "But how didja figure out the secret to Gigadramon's underground machine? And where'd you come up with such awesome moves?"

"Oh, that's easy!" ToyAgumon quickly blurted, "It was all in that Runner Hog game Kenta showed me! That's the same machine the big mean guy used on the last level. And the way Gigadramon swung his tail around, the way I used those platforms to jump over his head and hit 'im in the neck? Just like how that same big guy used this big mace in the first level. The way I spun around when I was Thundermon: Both it and my chain of Piximon faces are in the Runner Hog 2 game Kenta bought recently. Instead of just playing the game, I actually lived it! And there're more games where those came from…uh, what's wrong? Why's everybody looking at me so funny?"

ToyAgumon finally paused long enough to view the others' irked or mystified expressions. Ruki and Hirokazu knew Marvel Start all too well and made themselves the most disgusted. Though not as peeved, Ryo shared the same knowledge and didn't seem very happy himself. Renamon and Monodramon couldn't comprehend their partners' thoughts but felt as disturbed as Kenta all the same. Only Takato understood and so boasted a thoughtful look. Everyone else only stared on in perplexity. A minute must've passed by before Ruki broke the silence. "What? You mean to tell me we just now depended on some stupid relics in order to beat one of the strongest Digimon in existence? That's all it took?"

"Once again, we're in agreement," Hirokazu added, "I can't believe I said all that. Why did it hafta be Marvel Start?"

"Good," Kenta stated straightforwardly. All frustration and confusion ceased at his and ToyAgumon's new shared mood. Anyone not part of the group still had yet to catch on much. "Either my ears or your voices are good, 'cause I heard what you said about us earlier. If we're that useless, you could've just said so in our faces. We'd be more than happy to find the nearest portal home."

"Er, that's not what they meant," Ryo stammered, changing his attitude, "Um…uh…"

"Marvel Start won the lake back," ToyAgumon stated, "Get used to it. We all have flaws, but you don't hafta rub it in our faces. We actually matured today."

"Hold on a moment," Takato protested, "Not all of us said those things. Juri, Elecmon, and I actually stood up for you two."

"And me!" Calumon added, "Well, you know what I mean."

"Don't worry, I'm only blaming three," Kenta said, "Hirokazu, didn't that fight mean anything to you? I actually thought you, me, ToyAgumon, and Hagurumon made one swell force to be reckoned with. But it looks like I thought wrong. Ruki, now I know why you never had friends to begin with. I knew you were rough, but not so rough to take it this far. And Monodramon…forget it. I just can't understand why it's always us spectacled people who get picked on the most."

Upon concluding his speech, Kenta motioned for ToyAgumon to follow him far along the shore. Now Takato, Juri, Ryo, and Jenrya felt they must produce their own remonstrations. Still, most of the Digimon in the group retained neutrality. "Oh well," Monodramon shrugged, "No skin off our bones… ow!"

"Weren't you even listening?" Ryo questioned, having administered a pound on the head, "Or did you trade in lust for selfishness?"

"Couldn't've said it better," Jenrya added, "What's you three's problem anymore? I don't know much about Marvel Start, but I fail to see why odd similarities should matter much. If they said it helped, then it did."

"Talking behind friends' backs," Terriermon commented, "I'm really gonna need paper and pencil to write down and remember all these rude things."

"Hirokazu, you're still upset over what happened a couple months ago?" Takato said, "You don't remember what we talked about?"

"I can't help it," was the reply, "Ever since then, Marvel Start just rubs me the wrong way."

"Well, Kenta needed a leisurely edge. It's not like you or **I** helped him much. You forget: You came here to help solve problems, not brag about how good you are in anything."

"The phrase is 'indulge in one's ego', gogglehead," Ruki corrected.

"What about the Bakemon?" came Otamamon's from below. The same pair of tadpole Digimon the group met after the forest skirmish took an interest in the conversation and so made their own contributions. "You saw how terrible they fought."

"Not only that, but we couldn't bear to tell them ourselves," DarkOtamamon added.

"That was before Gigadramon," Jenrya explained, "Kenta and ToyAgumon never got any encouragement or helpful advice." The rest of the group sighed now feeling just as guilty.

"Ruki?" Juri added, "Sorry, but I'm being your friend by asking: Before you became a tamer, were you always this skilled when you first collected those cards?"

Those words struck Ruki, Renamon, Hirokazu, Ryo, and Monodramon worse than Thundermon's Thunder Volt. Hanging her head low, the Digimon Queen lost her icy exterior and realized the truth. No indeed, she once stood in Kenta's place long before earning such a divine title. Ryo was the same case, which explained his frequent modesty whenever people bombarded him so. Renamon placed a comforting paw on her partner's shoulder, and Monodramon on his partner's hip. "Yep," Ryo spoke, "It's easy to lose, but it takes time to build an all-star."

"So let's go find them and cheer them up," Guilmon said, "Being sad is no fun."

"You said it," Calumon agreed.

Fortunately, the ostracized pair hadn't walked very far. Mimicking previous poses, ToyAgumon continued staring up at Kenta, who in turn stared at the same three cards that reminded them both of Runner Hog. Although their low mood lingered, the pair felt a bit calmer now. "You just can't get enough o' those cards, huh?" ToyAgumon said.

"Yep," was the answer, "Who cares what anyone else thinks? These three are real milestones."

"Hey, Kenta!" Hagurumon called out, "ToyAgumon!" Putting away the cards, Kenta and his building-blocks partner readied themselves for another speech. Though, what happened next spared them of further conflict.

"Glad we caught you," Hirokazu spoke, "Listen, some of us wanted to say how sorry we are for what we said earlier. Your involvement in Marvel Start did save all our necks back there. And yes, the four of us definitely made a swell force to be reckoned with."

"You mean it?" Kenta said, disbelieving his ears, "Did we really do good?"

"Yeah," Ruki shrugged, shying off, "I'm not good at admitting anything from others or apologizing, but it's true. I know what it's like at your level, if you know what I mean. I still have a reputation to maintain, but I'll try my best to respect you a little more."

"That's fine," Kenta continued, "And I'll do my best to practice and contribute more."

"We also owe you guys an apology," DarkOtamamon chimed, "Those Bakemon were strong, but we could've said nicer things to you."

"Same goes for the rest of us," Jenrya added.

"No harm done," ToyAgumon replied, "We didn't know we had it in us."

"Yeah!" Otamamon put in, "You did great against Gigadramon, and he was worse than the Bakemon!"

"Wait a minute," Renamon realized, "I'm sorry to spoil the happiness, but we lost our food when those trapdoors opened underneath us."

"Not to worry!" came yet another new voice, only squeaky. A clump of Pitimon squirmed up to the group with a recovered, full sack. And in their line of work, the digidestined couldn't remember when they last caught a break.

"We found it somewhere in the tunnel when our underwater prison collapsed," another Pitimon spoke, "We didn't know who it belonged to and so left the contents alone." Monodramon picked up the sack, openly confirmed no contamination of the contents, and took his turn lugging it around. With that task done, the Pitimon returned back into the water. Watching Otamamon and DarkOtamamon join them, Calumon soon drew up a stunning revelation.

"This place is so nice. I'm sure with the right touch, it could be even nicer. Those stumps really need it."

"What're you saying?" Elecmon asked.

Calumon faced the others, determination in his eyes. "If it's all right with you, I'd like to stay here and let you continue with yer mission. Not that I've been useless or gotten in the way, but I can help the Digimon here fix up the plants and their homes. Maybe I can even share stories about humans, too."

"Are you sure?" Juri queried, "Won't you miss us?"

"Of course. But I can always find another portal to the Real World and visit you any time I want. I won't forget you."

Unable to change his mind, the digidestined easily let the In-Training's decision slide. "We'll miss you greatly, Calumon," Kenta concluded. The spectacled preteen reached into the sack and gave him one last roll before both sides parted ways. With mended amity and full hearts, nothing would stop them now. Only two questions yet remained: Where, oh where were Shuichon and Lopmon? And did Gigadramon really catch information from the next world and base his ideas on Runner Hog?


	6. More Tamers To Boot Part 5

Despite her active nature, Iguanamon still trusted her own people when they said they'd do fine without her services. And yet, she'd been fighting so long that she'd gotten used to it. With Endigomon and the Roachmon swarm dispatched, Shuichon's D-Power led the second group towards a nearby quarry. While trekking the rocky terrain, Ayaka became first to notice that both group's efforts undoubtedly had a hand at stable atmospheric changes in the digital sky. Electrical disturbances were now at an all-time low. A select few Digi-Gnomes found these conditions tolerable enough even if it didn't brim with life. It took several miles away from the village before the pigtailed girl's curiosity soon got the best of her. "Hey, the sky's looking better than when we first dropped in. I wonder what those glowing things are?"

"They're called Digi-Gnomes," Lopmon answered, "A separate creature species from us Digimon, of course. Rumor has it they can grant wishes in mysterious ways."

"Can they unite us with the other tamers?" Teresa asked, "Or maybe make tamers out of me and Ayaka?"

"I don't know about your first question, but the second one's asking for too much," Miki said, "We've already been through this before."

"Shhh!" Shuichon chimed, "I hear something." Everyone paused and listened to their surroundings carefully. Other than wind blowing across rocks and pebbles, they could almost make out a sorrowful melody. Whatever it was, it seemed to emanate from behind a wall of lofty stone spires dead ahead. Only Iguanamon recognized it.

"That can't be a party," Lopmon guessed, "It sounds too painful."

"It isn't," Iguanamon explained, "That's a Digimon's anguish song."

"How do you know?" Miki asked.

"I've heard something just like it before," was the answer, "One must have good ears to hear echoes from quite a distance away."

"Well, it looks like you won't have to strain yourself," Teresa spoke, "Let's quit standing around and see what's going down." The group continued trudging on cautiously to avoid injuring themselves on the rough ground. Iguanamon and Teresa barely suppressed their impulsiveness but somehow managed. Yet, painful echoes weighed heavily upon them all until they climbed atop the pillars and discovered the horrible reason why. A slave camp of elongated chameleon Digimon with technicolor dragonfly wings; olive skin; brown eyes; and a thin red membrane around their tail tips – the aforementioned Iromon – worked at blasting apart rocks and uncovering valuable gems. The guards – tyrannosaur-like; lemon eyes; yellow splotches on their arms; mixed olive and beige skin; squiggly-shaped mouths; stubby fingers; pine-green spiral shells covered in spikes; and mint-green coral growing out of their heads – kept each slave chained up, neck and abdomen, while leading them to certain locations among the rocky camp. Two particular officials wore crowns to signify their superior positions as king and queen.

"Oh, dear," Ayaka said, "Look at those poor Digimon." Helix after helix of auroral energy blasts brought up continuous dust clouds and demoted heavy rocks to gravel. The unearthed jewels were then placed in a barge and shipped off to unknown parts. During the ruckus, hoping not to draw unwanted attention too soon, the group continually recoiled whenever a shot fired from the Iromon's foreheads.

"Those are MoriShellmon, green-colored versions of Shellmon," Shuichon explained via D-Power, "Their attacks are Nature Hit Ray, Shell Pile, Mind Fog, and Invisible Tackle. Jenrya told me this one likes forest so much."

"And of course, those slaves are Iromon," Miki said, "They're basically snakelike versions of Kinhamon. Their attacks are Rainbow Spiral and Rainbow Wing. Don't know about the water, though. Both are at the Champion level."

"I don't get it," Teresa queried, "If they're bigger, why not fight back? And what kinds of jewels are those?"

"Size doesn't always determine a victory," Lopmon responded, "My Champion form of Turuiemon stood relatively small compared to gargantuan Endigomon, but I still beat her hands down."

"Not only that, but my 'relatives' look weak," Iguanamon added, "If I'm not mistaken, those must be digi-astrals, the rarest gemstones in the entire Digital World. That's all I know."

"Class dismissed," Ayaka announced, "We gotta do something. But what?" A conversation down at the camp between two officers soon caught her fancy. Long before the group arrived, it seems the MoriShellmon were expecting new arrivals to aid them. The mining operations kept them much too busy for other matters, and a few Iromon even began fighting back and overpowering their oppressors. And nobody dared mention the boredom involved in this slave drive. Of course, sources never told anyone what these arrivals looked like. They might be Airdramon hordes, a pair of Kokuwamon, or probably…humans? Sensing an advantage, Ayaka retained this information for later on.

Eventually, someone finally caught the group in dead sight. An Iromon floated a meter forward and gave agonized shout-outs. The group's eyes widened as they backed down the rock, for the snake-like Digimon's actions might give them away. She hadn't time to be surprised at the presence of humans. "Help us! Don't leave us here! We need you!"

"Get back to work, lazy," the king MoriShellmon ordered, pushing her back into position. But her outburst immediately prompted a case of curiosity within him. Not one slave ever behaved that way before, so what was the inspiration? Glancing toward the same spire didn't help since the group shortly disappeared. Unfortunately, they hadn't escaped quickly enough before the queen glimpsed the outlines of their heads. Maybe she could help her mate solve this mystery.

"Dear, did you catch that?"

"Catch what?"

"I'm not sure what startled that one Iromon, but I thought I saw human silhouettes accompanied by a pair of Rookie Digimon upon that rock. You suppose they're the new arrivals?"

"They might be, but my busy schedule made me miss them. Better not take any chances. Sergeant!"

Another MoriShellmon obediently dragged herself up to the king. "Yes, my lord?"

"Take a squadron and check out what's behind that wall. If you find any spies or trespassers, bring them here."

"Yes, sir."

Back on the other side, the group finished scaling down off the rock. Lopmon and Iguanamon did this many times over before they became Shuichon and Miki's partners, respectively, so it was a breeze for them. On the other hand, the human girls never participated in rock-climbing or anything similar even at school and needed to take their sweet time. Shuichon's inexperience at her young age escalated her own difficulties. Upon landing, they wasted no time formulating a rescue plan.

"I thought we'd never get down," Shuichon commented, "How're we gonna free 'em?"

"Simple," Teresa replied, "We go in, beat up those MoriShellmon, and put the chains on them. Let's see how they like being on the other end of the stick."

"You forget, Shuichon and Miki are the only tamers here," Ayaka reminded, ready to share her acquired information, "Even if you and I had digivices, we can't just go rushing in carelessly like rhinos. We need a plan."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Miki asked.

"Question: Did anyone besides me hear what those two MoriShellmon said?"

"Nope," Iguanamon chimed, "Some of us were too busy either being angry at them or climbing down off the rock. Why?"

"They said they're expecting newcomers to help them run the camp. But their supposed sources never described anything, so those newcomers could be anybody." Ayaka glanced into her teammates' eyes with a sly look plastered on her face. "Even humans." Hearing her mentioning that last term instantly clued everybody else in on the scheme.

"Oh, I get it!" Shuichon deducted, "We're gonna fool the MoriShellmon and pretend we're here to help them instead!"

"Exactly." The group huddled together and listened as the blond girl explained her plan further. "Looks like we came at a good time, or we wouldn't've been able to pull it off. If they want help, they're gonna get it good. Just hope they're all as dumb as I think they are. Shuichon, Lopmon, and Teresa: You three find a means to entertain the king, queen, and servants."

"Like singing?" Lopmon suggested, "Shuichon and I were a big hit at Ruki's birthday party, along with Terriermon."

"Whatever it takes," Ayaka continued, "I also saw a carved-out dwelling off to one side over there. Miki, Iguanamon, and I will sneak one Iromon inside and ask what's going on. If my suspicions are correct, that dwelling's the only isolated spot to help keep things under wraps."

"But how do we get in?" Teresa asked, "And what's that scraping sound?" The group seceded and instantly found themselves up against the spire, cornered by the five MoriShellmon sent to investigate their intrusion. For the moment, neither side knew how to react openly and so stared each other down. The guards couldn't decide whether they discovered spies or new workers, and Shuichon's group wondered what they might do to them and if Ayaka's scheme would work out. So many questions clouded each individual's minds. A minute passed on before the sergeant MoriShellmon broke the silence.

"Humans, huh? Why am I not surprised. Whaddaya think yer doing here?"

"Um…" Miki stammered, unable to address the question quickly enough. But a quick wink from Ayaka reminded her of the plan and quickly restored her confidence. "Oh yeah. Someone in the next county told us you needed extra help minding the Iromon herd."

"Really?" another MoriShellmon said, "How exactly did you humans get here?"

"Portal," Teresa added, "It took us to one of your allies afar, who gave us a map which led us to this quarry. And now, here we are."

"I don't see a map on you," a third MoriShellmon chimed, "How're we supposed to know you ain't pulling a fast one over our heads?"

"The map's on my D-Power," Shuichon answered, holding it up for all to see. The same directional arrow remained fixated on its screen, pointing at the sky. Ayaka's suspicions about the shelled Digimon's mental density became confirmed as their eyes widened just by seeing the handheld gadget. Even if they never saw it for themselves, the MoriShellmon recalled a story about another group of humans and their Digimon partners liberating a Gekomon village from Orochimon. His ability of head regeneration proved various assaults futile, and he even caused an Andromon to de-digivolve back into Guardromon. But a young female human swiped a card through her own digivice, thereby lending LadyDevimon powers to a Leomon and finishing the job. Though, from what this horde learned, these humans weren't the same ones from then. Different humans often had different intentions, right?

"Well, bust my growths," the sergeant spoke, "We've heard so much about those little machines before. Another group like yourselves used the same ones to destroy an Orochimon and even take on one of those so-called mighty Sovereigns. Haven't seen 'em in a while, but who cares? Whaddaya call yerselves again?"

"Tamers," Miki answered, withdrawing her D-Power as well, "Well, me and Shuichon anyways. Our friends Ayaka and Teresa are due to join us any time now."

"Then it's settled," a fourth MoriShellmon decided, "You'd all make excellent officers for our empire. Our king and queen would be more than happy to have you other two for partners. Come along." So the guards led the six along the spire row back to the camp. Of course, the trip wasn't without various conversations erupting. Lopmon didn't like how that one soldier talked behind the Sovereigns' backs but refrained from lashing out physically or verbally. But no matter what, the fifth sentry spoke not a word before or after making an acquaintance.

"I tell you, there's no way I'm taking some tyrant as a partner," Teresa whispered to Ayaka, "Unless we find an exception, Tuskmon could kick their rears any day."

"Me neither, but that's just part of my plan. Meteormon no longer matters to me. All of a sudden, I wouldn't mind being paired up with one of those Iromon."

"How much you wanna bet you will? The way our trip's gone so far, I don't believe in coincidence anymore."

"Aren't you an Iguanamon?" the sergeant queried Miki's partner, interrupting the two girls' secret conversation.

"What of it?" was the response.

"No need for sarcasm. Aren't you related to Iromon?"

"Depends. Do you automatically assume the same about all those counterparts to one another?"

"Well, that is the general idea. Why would you betray your own kind?"

"Because they're not my own kind." The leader shook her head in acknowledgement and interrogated no further. Miki and Iguanamon both shivered at those untrue words, the latter having wished she never had to say them. Well, soon enough, they'd both make these creeps pay for it. It wasn't much longer before they all rounded a corner and reached an adjacent wall. The leader pressed a hidden button to unveil an entrance. Once it closed again, and as the guards introduced the group to the king and queen, nobody had time to ponder the mysterious crashing of ocean waves behind the farthest wall.

"Here are our new workers, my lord and lady," the sergeant announced, her squadron dispersing throughout the camp.

"Humans?" the king said, "How'd they get here?" Ayaka's plan played out nicely as the soldier gave the royalty the same fake story about meeting their customs abroad, throwing in the stories surrounding digidestined. For a surprise detail, she also threw in the part about a certain reptilian Digimon betraying her own relatives. Lopmon and the humans smiled, but Iguanamon couldn't stifle recoiling from her last lie. Just as the group expected, the royalty even swallowed the part about becoming Ayaka and Teresa's partners like nothing.

"Partners for us?" the queen said, "Why, we'd be unstoppable! When's the christening ceremony?"

"Slow down, queenie," Teresa replied, holding up a hand and giving the sack of food to Miki, "Good things come to those who wait. If you're gonna be my partner, we must first get to know each other better."

"And let's not forget the entertainment," Lopmon threw in, "With Shuichon and I making music, I'm sure you could up the mining operations quite nicely. I heard it's medicine for the soul."

"Very well, then," the king decided, breaking out a stone-carved megaphone, "Sing your hearts out."

"Er, we could really use a bathroom break," Miki lied, motioning to herself, Iguanamon, and Ayaka, "Where are the bathrooms?"

"In that building over there," the queen answered, pointing at a carved-out cave dwelling on another corner of the camp, "Go inside and take the left hallway down."

"Thanks," the trio replied in unison and left. Shuichon and Lopmon then began their singing routine while Teresa rattled on about herself to the queen. More surprisingly than the tan-headed girl's truthful autobiography, the tiny duo's song relaxed and utterly distracted every present MoriShellmon beyond reason. Even the queen was much too distracted to notice any suspicious occurrences. By chance, Ayaka snuck a key away from an abstracted guard to unlock those chains on the one Iromon who cried out for help. Only her herd saw everything but kept it all under wraps. Fortunately, the dwelling bore enough underground space to accommodate the elongated Digimon.

"Okay," Ayaka said, "Now that we're here, can you tell us what's going on?"

"Uh…well…you see…er…" Iromon stammered.

"Miki, would you kindly hand me some food?" Iguanamon coached. Miki complied and placed a handful of berries in her partner's paw, who then allowed Iromon to slurp them up from it. The Champion-level Digimon savored the fruit deeply, as if she'd either been fed so little or not once, and stared the Rookie eye to eye.

"Wow. You remind me of myself. Are you an authentic Iguanamon?"

"Likewise. Yes, I'm as authentic as I get."

"Just to let you know, Iguanamon already filled us in about the Sovereigns and so forth," Miki said, "So, what's the story behind this riot?"

"It's true we're much larger, but we never expected that surprise attack," Iromon explained, "It began at least a month ago during a trek through a beach behind this quarry. But when we stopped for a drink of water and rest, the MoriShellmon struck. And from that time on, they put most of us to work digging up digi-astrals so they can get rich. Even though we're a nomadic species, we understand how valuable these jewels are. Digi-astrals are more than just attractive decoration; they can be used as a clean fuel source usually for large quantities of Digimon who chose to settle down. I believe they call them cities. Nobody really wandered around this area before us, and now I know why. The MoriShellmon never cared if we had no arms or legs, or whom they enslaved. We can't fight back much because they feed us so little, and only stale food. Anybody who either fights back or collapses from exhaustion always gets absorbed by the king, queen, and sergeant."

"That's what I call sick in the head," Iguanamon huffed, "More than ever, I can't wait to roast those MoriShellmon the same way I roasted the Roachmon."

"Well, that explains both this slave drive and the crashing waves behind the rocks," Ayaka said, "But what'd you mean when you said they put most of you to work?"

Iromon sighed. "Follow me." The Champion Digimon had obviously been inside this cave before, as her given tour to her new friends clearly demonstrated. A second underground level revealed a scene that couldn't keep those having hands from covering their mouths in sympathy. Eight smaller Digimon, three In-Training and five Fresh, stared back with hopeless eyes. Resembling Frillmon, the In-Training ones boasted pine-green skin; brown eyes; and sea-green frills. The Fresh Digimon might've been mistaken as Skinkmon if not for the absence of black stripes. Not counting the MoriShellmon, these poor creatures looked like no visitors came down for weeks.

"We're Kernelmon, the Fresh form of Iromon," one of the yellow spheres spoke, "Kernel, Kernel."

"And we're Scalemon, the In-Training form," one of the worms added, "We share the same attack of Bubble Storm as our relatives afar."

"That's just terrible," Miki commented, "How can anyone be so cruel?"

"It gets worse," Iromon said, "There used to be more, but our numbers dwindled with slavery. Whenever an Iromon died off, they prepared these young ones to take over from there."

"Well, this has gone far enough," Miki decided, accepting the key from her pigtailed friend, "Let's get you out of here." So she unlocked the cage and gathered the Kernelmon and Scalemon together. That task seemingly done, the group headed back towards the surface. But unbeknownst to anyone, focused trouble lay ahead.

"Mind Fog," a voice whispered. Nobody heard this voice or noticed the sudden distortion of everything around quickly enough. In the shadows, a lone MoriShellmon stood unaffected by Shuichon and Lopmon's singing and took action. A mist nearly invisible to the naked eye brought up architectural illusions: The hallway switched between wide and narrow, walls seemed to jiggle, and the stairs appeared higher than originally thought. But Ayaka and Iromon remained the most ignorant of all; the latter rubbed up against the former, inspiring giggles.

"I know, I know. I like you too."

"Your plan has worked nicely up to this point. But how do we free the others?"

"Simply put: While Lopmon and Shuichon continue soothing the guards and king with their song, and Teresa the queen with her talking…"

"Hate to interrupt, but where're we going?" Iguanamon wondered, "I don't recall there being this many steps when we came in." The procession immediately came to a halt. Everybody stopped in place and looked around in confusion, not knowing what to do or where to go. That's when the MoriShellmon quit hiding in the shadows.

"Kernel!" a Kernelmon complained, "My eyes hurt!"

"Yeah, same here," Miki put in, "I can't tell if the halls are melting or not."

"It's an illusion," Ayaka said, "We're not the only ones here."

"Nobody steals our backup slaves and escapes to tell about it!" the guard spoke.

"You stole us first!" a Scalemon retorted. Ayaka, Iromon, and the smaller Digimon carefully backed to one side while Miki and Iguanamon prepared for battle. Fortunately, the guard stood in plain sight at the top of the stairs no matter how blurry things looked.

Back on the surface, Shuichon and Lopmon had just finished their song. It was such a big hit that both guards and slaves rooted for more. Deciding that she'd heard enough, the queen wanted to tell her own life story to Teresa. The king began wondering when Ayaka would come back from the bathroom so he could make the same informational exchange. Basically, save for the music, nothing much changed on the surface. The lies still held out, and the king and queen remained blinded by their own eagerness and nervousness for greater power. But it would all change in several minutes. "You've been talking for a long time," the sergeant told Teresa, "Shouldn't you be the queen's partner by now?"

"Not that long," the king replied, "Oh, more importantly, when is that one human coming back?"

"We should become partners any minute now," the queen said, ignoring her mate, "Let me tell you about…"

"Hey!" a guard said, "One of the slaves escaped! And where's my key?"

BOOM! BANG! Everybody standing, squirming, or hovering on flat ground recoiled as yellow and green blasts opened up a pit in the middle of the camp. Out came Kinhamon holding the lone MoriShellmon upside-down by the peak of the shell. Iromon followed with Miki, Ayaka, the Kernelmon, and the Scalemon in tow. After she dropped her passengers off neatly, Miki gave the food bag to Ayaka and proceeded to help win the fight. Nobody was more frustrated than the king, queen, and sergeant. "What treachery is this?" the king screamed, "They were sent here to help!"

"And what about our partnerships?" the queen added.

"We lied!" Turuiemon shot out, "Gauntlet Claw!" Shuichon had digivolved Lopmon shortly after the uprising began. The rabbit nicely balanced fending off the guards and protecting her partner and Teresa. Iromon concerned herself with her tiny kin and Ayaka, not letting even one hit befall them. Kinhamon and Miki concerned themselves with setting the other Iromon free, but the countless guards kept them quite busy. As this all happened, a certain MoriShellmon triumvirate took advantage of this chaos and unveiled a gigantic cage carved into yet another spire. The Iromon were weaker than anyone else realized; none could fight back before the king, queen, and sergeant locked them up with little to no effort.

"Please let us go!" one cried.

"We wanna roam free!" another added.

"Oh, shut up," the sergeant retorted.

"This changes everything," the king decided, "Gather up whatever jewels we've got and ship them off immediately."

"Rainbow Wing!" Iromon's wings glowed in the same smudgy aura she and her Champion-level brethren projected from their heads before. One aerial swoop through the field demoted all the guards into raw data. With no one else to blockade them, Iromon and the others faced off against sergeant and royalty with simple demands. The Kernelmon and Scalemon hid near the same previous entrance for safety.

"So much for those losers," Kinhamon smarted, "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I just can't believe we fell for your lies," the queen said, "And we really wanted to become your partners."

"Sorry, but I'm reserved for Tuskmon," Teresa said, "I don't like slavery."

"You release my people this instant, or I won't be responsible for chipped shells," Iromon demanded.

"The cage doesn't open easily," the king spoke, "If you want your precious people back, you'll hafta defeat the three of us first."

"Gladly," Turuiemon replied, nominating the queen to be her opponent. A three-on-three melee began when Kinhamon and Iromon took on the sergeant and king, respectively. However, the MoriShellmon triumvirate's confidence matched their lack of battle damage. They'd absorbed so much data and trained much harder than their followers. "Tokaku Tessou!"

"Shell Pile!" The queen retracted her head and torso into her shell and spun around like a drill bit. She used her flat, bottom end to superimpose Turuiemon into the ground with painful results. Shuichon groaned at feeling the same thing like any human partner would.

"Shock Eyes!"

"Rainbow Spiral!"

"Nature Hit Ray!" Kinhamon and Iromon combined their blasts into one to counteract a double-strength green laser from the tips of the king and sergeant's shells. Unfortunately, that laser overpowered what the chameleons offered and consumed them in a green flash. Teresa showed more reason for anxiety than alarm at Shuichon and Miki's malady, but seeing Ayaka go through it reversed the distribution of feelings. Did the pigtailed girl actually feel the battle damage?

"Ohhhh," Ayaka groaned, clutching her temples, "What happened?"

"That's what **I** wanna know," Teresa said, "The others told us that tamers can feel their Digimon's pain. Got any idea?"

"Let's see: Shuichon is Turuiemon's partner, and Miki has Kinhamon. The MoriShellmon haven't flinched once, so that means…" But before Ayaka finished her sentence, a glow formed a turquoise-colored D-Power in her hand. "Wow! Look what **I** got!"

"Well, I'll be," Teresa commented, accepting the bag, "You're a tamer now."

"And just in time, too," Shuichon said, handing her and Miki one blue card each, "Let's matrix-digivolve them!" The two preteens nodded in reply.

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

The MoriShellmon had Kinhamon, Iromon, and Turuiemon pinned underneath their shells. All appeared fruitless until a strengthening white light shoved off the cruel Champions and into the nearest spire. It didn't knock them out cold, though, so they had enough time to view the show. "Now what?" the queen complained.

_Matrix  
Digivolution_

"Turuiemon, matrix-digivolve to… Antylamon!"

"Kinhamon, matrix-digivolve to… Warudramon!"

"Iromon, matrix-digivolve to… Giganotomon!"

Out of the light came a familiar Ultimate Digimon with two new ones. The former rabbit Deva Antylamon – puce arms reaching down to her ankles with four beige stripes and one beige diamond around each wrist; lavender pants; purple scarf; white vest; beady red eyes; a patch of beige in the middle of her head; and puce ears with pink tips – stood tall once more. Kinhamon's Ultimate form shared the same black sleeveless shirt and pants and tan eyes, but several differences did exist: dark-green skin; no horns; maroon spikes on both her tail and the back of her head; a dragon snout; long neck; and the height of a sycamore tree. A much taller MasterTyrannomon replica replaced Iromon: lavender skin; the same old brown eyes; no scars; three orange spikes on the back of the head; purple claws; and black stripes on the tail. And yet, the MoriShellmon remained less than impressed.

"Yay!" Shuichon cheered, "Antylamon's back!"

"Yes I am," was the reply, "It's been too long."

"This is Warudramon, the Ultimate form of Kinhamon," Miki explained, "Her Muscle Punch and Dragon Tail have a high ratio for making someone flinch, and you don't wanna experience her Dragonferno firsthand."

"And that's Giganotomon, Iromon's Ultimate form," Ayaka explained, "Her attacks are Thunder Breath and Dinosaur Hurricane."

"I've never made it this far before," Warudramon commented.

"Me neither," Giganotomon agreed, "I can't wait to try out my new abilities."

"Not that you'll get the chance," the king taunted, "Pathetic intruders. Digivolution or not, we've absorbed enough data to wipe you out in a snap."

"Blah blah blah!" Antylamon shot back, "Bunny Blades!"

"Shell Pile!"

"Dragon Tail!"

"Mind Fog!"

"Dinosaur Hurricane!"

"Invisible Tackle!" Antylamon's fists turned into a pair of broadaxes to counteract another of the queen's spinning motions. Warudramon bore a glowing green tail to disperse the king's haze. The sergeant disappeared into thin air and attempted her own swift assault, if not for a barrier of tiny razor-shaped blasts swirling around Giganotomon. This time, the MoriShellmon triumvirate stood no chance. But even when the good ones went on a ballistic rampage, their opponents still didn't learn a lesson. All three creeps formed an even stronger combined Nature Hit Ray which probably would've succeeded had the heroes not digivolved.

"Ashipatoravana!"

"Dragonferno!"

"Thunder Breath!" Another blast composed of a lagomorph tornado, green fire, and white light practically cut through the triple-strength Nature Hit Ray like a butter knife to butter. The remaining MoriShellmon couldn't avoid their irrevocable demise.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The freeing of the other Iromon was history. Upon their release, the Kernelmon and Scalemon came back out of hiding and joined up. Right before de-digivolution, Antylamon used her Meditation Cure to heal all their injuries and so forth. Teresa had accepted the food bag from Ayaka, so they needed not worry about starvation or other during the trip farther on. Alongside Lopmon and Iguanamon, a third Rookie joined the procession in place of Giganotomon. This black-colored Iguanamon look-alike was more than ready to leave her clan behind for Ayaka and so hadn't any qualms bidding them goodbye. Fortunately, they were just as accepting. "BlackIguanamon, Iromon's Rookie form," Shuichon explained, "Her only attack of Nocturnal Needle serves her well."

"Correct, you are," BlackIguanamon responded, "Now it's time to break away."

"Are you sure about this?" one of the Iromon asked.

"Of course. After this experience, I know now my place is with Ayaka. If I could go so far today, imagine tomorrow."

"This is a very big step for you," another said, "We'll miss you greatly." After a ride out of the quarry, the group waved farewell as BlackIguanamon's now former herd departed first. Once again, the compass on Shuichon's D-Power came up and immediately told them to go east. But then again, they didn't need extra reminders that they wouldn't find anything by just going in the same previous direction.

"Cute and tough," Ayaka complimented, "My kind of Digimon."

"You really think I'm cute?" BlackIguanamon queried.

"You know it."

"Sheesh, you three are something else," Teresa commented, "I can't wait to meet my partner."

"I wonder whom it'll be?" Miki said. But there was no time to ponder the answer. The digital sun's continuous descent told both factions of digidestined to settle down someplace for the oncoming night. After all, they needed a good rest from such a long day. They'd acquire a good start for tomorrow.


	7. More Tamers To Boot Part 6

Things definitely saw a better turn for both worlds while one day passed into the next. Efforts from both groups of digidestined (even if Teresa hadn't a partner) surely made some difference, as Ayaka's previous conjectures pointed out. More Digi-Gnomes came out to play. Few digital streams and tumbleweed reappeared across various landscapes. It was quite peaceful to a fault that it also allowed the groups a good night's rest wherever comfortable. But the 'fire' from these riots still burned. Even if only one day passed by since separation, Jenrya and Shuichon both wondered when and where they'd ever meet up. And of course, another question lingered on all minds: Who imprisoned the Sovereigns? Well, they'd just have to see this trip through to the very end to find out.

Too, the Real World showed signs of improvement. Although heavy clouds continually hung around, at least the major catastrophes subsided. But only the bravest souls found it pleasant enough to contemplate the situation. Parents from three certain families found themselves in a crowd of other faces curious about the meteorological changes: Nakajima, Itou, and Toyohara. Any other possible offspring had been left under supervision by neighbors. "Excuse me," Mr. Itou asked someone, "Have you seen a 10-year old girl this high with blond hair tied in pigtails?"

"Nope," was the response.

"Oh, Teresa!" Mrs. Toyohara called out, "Sweetie, can you hear me? Please answer me wherever you are!" But no familiar voices called back. Feeling resigned, all six adults gathered on the outskirts of the crowd to catch their breath.

"We should've never let her leave the house," Mr. Nakajima commented.

"Don't take all the credit, dear," Mrs. Nakajima responded, "I helped."

"There you are," came a familiar voice, "I've been looking for you." All heads turned towards an oncoming Nami, whose stress level didn't quite equate. She'd faced hefty confrontations from parents, principals, and superintendents alike, so telling them what happened yesterday might not feel much different.

"Oh, Nami," Mr. Toyohara greeted, "Fancy meeting you today. Have you seen our daughters around lately?"

"Well, yes. That's the good news. The bad news, well…"

"What?" Mrs. Itou inquired, "What's the bad news?"

"Anybody here read science-fiction novels or maybe comic books?"

"Sure," Mrs. Nakajima said, "That's where I first learned about dimensional portals, giant rocket ships, etc. Of course, I never believed any of that stuff before these 'Digimon' came along."

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with our daughters?" Mr. Itou asked, "Don't tell me a portal opened up and sent them where I think it did."

"Erm…" Nami stuttered. But that last syllable and her anxious face said everything. And with all the constant strange occurrences, the parents required no further proof. Handling some of their comments gave her no time to relate back to first meeting Terriermon and hearing him speak.

"What?" Mr. Toyohara said, "What kind of a teacher are you? How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't," was the reply, "It just happened. That portal never gave me enough time to react."

"No excuses," Mrs. Itou added, "Some of us still have no idea what lies beyond our home. For all we know, they're as good as dead out there."

Fortunately, not all comments shifted a sense of blame. Miki's mother knew better and so presented a dramatic speech of her own. "Hold up a moment. We're going about this the wrong way. Miki told me many wonderful things about Digimon. I'm very well aware of those nasty spider things and that train from months back, but these are only two examples."

"Are you telling us we don't know our own children?" Mrs. Toyohara accused.

"I never said that. Personally, I don't think there's proof this portal wouldn't have sucked them in had they been home. Wondering what might've been or simply complaining has never helped me even once. But if those other kids came back safely before, then I believe my daughter can do the same."

Mr. Nakajima, Nami, and the Itous stared on thoughtfully, not knowing how to respond. The Toyoharas slightly grumbled but kept it to themselves. Mrs. Nakajima made a good point, despite the doubt on her own mind. For all anyone knew, that portal might've transported the girls someplace else. What if the inhabitants weren't friendly? Diverting their minds elsewhere, a familiar location sparked up in the teacher's head. "Y'know, I just thought of something. I could be wrong, but I think I might know where they'll return…"

"I still can't believe we depended on some really old games to win that fight," Ruki contemplated. Although the skirmish with Gigadramon strengthened Kenta and ToyAgumon in more ways than one, three certain members still had their biases against the duo's newfound favorite gaming. But the pair didn't really mind. As long as respect and skill shined down on them, minor details hardly mattered. In fact, Jenrya's group now no longer cared where the bad-tempered Ultimate received inspiration. The Digital World revealed rolling green hills an hour after breakfast during their trek.

"That's okay," Kenta answered, "I'm not asking you to play those games."

"Hey, look," Guilmon pointed out, "I see balloons."

"Looks like we're getting closer to a fair or something," Hagurumon figured.

"Only one way to find out," Juri spoke. A stroll over the next hill displayed what resembled a campground divided by a river. The side on which the digidestined stood displayed a stall for various bird Digimon on the far left; restrooms on the far right overshadowed by adjacent picnic tables under tent-like tarps; an indoor merry-go-round right next to the restrooms; souvenir stalls dotting the area in general; a middle-sized barn behind the restrooms; and a stage diagonally across from the picnic tables. The other side boasted a larger animal stall for horse Digimon on the far left; a set of bleachers on the far right; and a bullring behind them both, creating a triangle.

Curiosity accompanied doubt in the group. Apparently, they'd done much better than originally thought. No dilemma was present here, although it could've been a setup. Most employees and customers appeared as green slugs with eye stalks and purple blotches on their backs. Some even had coiled shells covered in purple stripes. The lack of diversity might've hinted one people's enslavement, but it was pretty hard to tell. "Huh," Hirokazu commented, "Doesn't look like much of a fair."

"The slugs without shells are Numemon, and the ones with shells are KaratsukiNumemon," Ruki noted from memory, "But if this is a fair, I thought the Digital World might be in more trouble than this."

"Well, take a look up at the sky and all around," Terriermon pointed out, "There weren't any Digi-Gnomes, streams, or tumbleweed around when we arrived. But now everything looks like a garden."

"He's right," Renamon agreed, "And the air feels a great deal different, too. But I can't help feeling we've received help from afar."

"Let's talk about it when we get down this hill," Ryo decided. The walk down the hill and to the entrance carried on without much fuss. A KaratsukiNumemon standing in wait greeted them like any other customers. Nobody bothered looking her profile up on their digivices.

"Hello, boys and girls! Welcome to the fair! Tickets?"

"Uh, where do we buy them?" Takato asked.

The Digimon just laughed. "Don't worry. You don't buy 'em anywhere, I hand 'em over."

"Fourteen, please," Kenta spoke.

KaratsukiNumemon did just that and handed each digidestined one ticket each. "Everything you see here is complimentary. If you wanna buy something, simply use your ticket. Don't lose it, 'cause you only get one. And without further ado, enjoy the fair!"

"Thanks!" they said. The mollusk Digimon opened the gate, and the group strolled onto a major clearing at the very center of the grounds. One might imagine Calumon's cute voice echoing into the stalls and barn had he still been present. But he'd already made his decision about staying around the lake, so the digidestined only had memories of the ex-catalyst to harness presently. Having finally succumbed to the festivities, deciding what to do first yet remained.

"Strange," ToyAgumon noted, "The last time **I** checked, these Digimon liked rotten, disgusting stuff."

"It seems they have a change of heart," Jenrya said, "Well, even though it's not much of a fair, we may as well enjoy it."

"Ryo, I'm feeling calm right now," Monodramon requested, "Can you and I go to that barn with the historical stuff?"

"Sure thing, pal."

The pair walked off and left the others to ponder their own enjoyment. Of course, this decision took a bit longer. While everyone else looked around, a certain four got distracted by the merry-go-round. Jenrya, Juri, Takato, and Ruki paid no attention to their surroundings or even each other as their thoughts sent them drifting momentarily. But just as quickly, their Digimon partners snapped them out of it. Hirokazu, Hagurumon, Kenta, and ToyAgumon could only wonder what the matter could be. "You're doing it again, Takato," Guilmon reminded.

"Er, sorry."

"Still worried about Shuichon, Jenrya?" Terriermon assumed, "Momentai. We'll find her and Lopmon before the day's done."

"Um, yeah. I just got other things on my mind."

"Ruki?" Renamon queried, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Sure. Nothing major."

"How about you, Juri?" Elecmon inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you're all interested, better take a looksie," Hirokazu announced, pointing towards the stage. A small bundle of Digimon sat down at the miniature bleachers conveniently installed facing it and patiently awaited a performance. Before those benches got completely filled, the digidestined made themselves comfortable at the very front. Growling sounds from their stomachs then inspired a 'dinner theatre'. When the audience grew to a sufficient size, a yellow-colored Numemon relative with brown spots on its back slithered out from behind the curtains. Even stranger, this Digimon exhibited some lengthy cord-like appendage growing out of what it had for a navel. A simple pull made him sing with impressive charm.

"Quite a singing voice," Hagurumon noted.

"That's Geremon, a Champion-level Digimon and a yellow version of Numemon," Kenta identified, "His attacks are Hyper Stink, Dirty Puddle, and Polka Dots. But I don't recall him having a long hair growing out of his belly."

"We can ask him later," ToyAgumon decided.

In the meantime, Ryo and Monodramon made a tour of the barn. As it turns out, the structure was temporarily modified into a history hall for anyone wanting to freshen up first. But whereas everyone else apparently enjoyed themselves here, that was not the case with Ryo. While everybody else took time for each exhibit, Monodramon focused only on a particular one. "Okay, I'm bored. Ready to leave?"

"No way. You gotta look at this."

"What is it?"

"This is about two dinosaur Digimon, one noble and the other sneaky. The good one started out at the Ultimate level but de-digivolved into a Champion like the bad one." Monodramon's eyes lit up as he stared towards the ceiling and daydreamt. He could be ferocious even in Rookie form, but reading a historical account dispersed possible symptoms of battle lust. "What a story. I'd sure love to make them lofty."

"You may even make me lofty, but I have no way of knowing," Ryo spoke, "How can I trust you'll remember this idea when you digivolve?"

"Aw, Ryo. My life isn't just about looking for really strong opponents and beating them. I have some honor."

"Then how come I gotta whip you when you become Cyberdramon?"

"Because there's a big difference between honor and loyalty. If I go up against a Champion in our next fight, you should digivolve me to Champion."

"The way **I** see it, both are connected. And your request has been noted."

Minutes passed on before Geremon finished his song. Even Ruki and Renamon, who formerly wouldn't've given this kind of Digimon much thought, had to applaud. Whereas everyone else went about other business, the slug Digimon's eyes beamed in surprise as he hopped down and greeted the group. It seemed only he found it amazing to meet actual humans, no matter what their reputation. "Hello, folks! Did you enjoy my music? Are some of you actual humans?"

"We sure did," Guilmon answered, "And yes, Takato and his friends are humans. We've saved the Digital World and the Real World more times than anybody can count."

"Yeah, but why do you have a cord growing out of yer belly?" Jenrya asked.

"Ah, that. Well, that's the secret behind my singing voice. Of course, I didn't always do so well. I used to kill nearby eardrums every time I chucked up a note. But a Swanmon flock passed by overhead one day and unwittingly dropped a feather in front of me which instantly dissolved into raw data. My spots absorbed it before it went off into the unknown. The next day, I discovered this rope growing right out of where most Digimon have a bellybutton. As you've all seen, it makes me sing so beautifully whenever I pull on it."

"And now here you are, famous for it," Juri concluded.

Geremon displayed a smile while flexing his torso. "Don't worry, kids. Every word I say is as true as my singing. Oh, but enough about me. Tell me some about yourselves."

"Maybe," Renamon chimed, "Are you sure this isn't a scheming setup? We've encountered our fair share of trouble during this trip."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," the slug replied, "I'm sure glad I got this opportunity to sing again. Things have been pretty bad around here." But trouble came along before the conversation continued. Screams and crashing sounds rang in the air, accompanied by disoriented flames. A shockwave from some other Digimon's impact sent the digidestined and Geremon sprawling on the ground. If that wasn't bad enough, dropping certain items rendered the group helpless.

"Great," Hirokazu complained, "Where'd our D-Powers, cards, and food go?

"And who'd wanna spoil our relaxation?" ToyAgumon added.

"No need to thank me," came a grotesque female voice. The group and Geremon stared up at the unscrupulous culprit, an ugly orange mass of muscles and veins and black claws. Bearing a double-spiked metal shoulder pad, the right arm looked more like an extra leg with two red toes. More metal slabs were restricted only on the tail tip. Three short spikes protruded from a neck going inside a brown helmet with a longer spike from the forehead. To top it off, the Digimon expressed a jagged mandible and one eye on the front side. Clearly helpless at the moment, what else could anyone do but stare up in nervousness. Darn it, where were Ryo and Monodramon when somebody needed them?

"Yeesh," Ruki commented, "Looks like a mutated version of Greymon."

"Close," came the response, "Just call me Cyclonemon. My Hyper Heat and Arm Bomber are no easy picnic, let me tell you."

"Well, couldja come back later?" Terriermon vainly requested, "Our tamers dropped their stuff. I don't suppose you've seen a white sack of bread rolls around, have ya?"

Ironically, if the group wasn't in trouble, they might've found that humorous. Elecmon quickly dispersed the rabbit Digimon's thoughts with some of his own. "What do you want? What'd anybody do to you?"

"Nothing. I just hate seeing everyone have so much fun."

"See what I mean?" Geremon complained, "We can't enjoy ourselves anymore! Until today, we didn't remember what a fair was like before bullies as her came along!"

"Whadda you mean you hate seeing everyone have fun?" Jenrya shot back, "Are you jealous or something? If so, that's still no excuse!"

Ignoring the silver-eyed boy's words, Cyclonemon knelt and brought her eye level down to Geremon's. The sly look on her face and her next words proved she wasn't just here to stir up a measly ruckus. "I hear you're quite the singer. Tell me, would I inherit your talent if I burned you to a crisp and absorbed your data? Wouldn't you agree such a voice belongs in a throat as lovely as mine?"

Geremon shuddered at the thought, but what happened next literally saved the procession. "As if!" came Ryo's voice. This time, the mutated Champion actually listened and turned her head just like everyone else. Monodramon was long since excited by sounds of a new challenge, though not as much as in the past. This time, he rather would've waited until he and his partner actually finished their field trip. On the other hand, Ryo gladly accepted whatever distraction it took to get them back outside. "I've heard better logic from a pile of garbage."

"Is that a challenge?" Cyclonemon questioned.

"You bet!" Monodramon answered, "But let's raise the stakes. You fight only me over at that patch of dirt. Don't worry, my tamer won't help me much." The dragon pointed towards the bullring. "If **I** win, you go back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

"And if **I** win?"

"Um…if you win…you can absorb my data instead."

"Are you out of yer mind?" Ryo disapproved, "Do you even know what yer getting into?"

"Your human friend has a point," Cyclonemon crooned, "I'm pretty strong."

Nevertheless, Monodramon showed not the slightest bit of doubt. "Why settle for a singer? I'm much more full of it. Sorry, Geremon."

"I say right here right now! Hyper Heat!" Everybody else had taken up this distraction to search for their stuff with Geremon providing aid. But they all flopped flat on their bellies when a hot laser headed straight towards the other pair. Time seemed to freeze as Ryo fulfilled his partners' last request.

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

_Digivolution_

"Monodramon, digivolve to… Strikedramon! Strike Claw!" A triangular set of new claws dispersed the fiery stream. Another obscurity unveiled, all eyes turned towards a new Champion-level Digimon present. What resembled Cyberdramon wasn't without its differences: blue arms, tail, torso, neck, and feet; patches of white on the chest, mouth, and neck front; red markings also on the chest; shoulders, tail tip, and ankles equipped with metal padding and cuffs; green pants; black waist and thigh belts; and red hair protruding from a metal horned helmet covering the eyes. Ryo obviously saw this one before when the others didn't, so they'd plenty of reason to be curious. Cyclonemon, however, cared a whole lot less.

"Huh," Juri said, "He looks like Cyberdramon."

"Good guess. I'm Strikedramon, the Champion form in the chain. This is where my lust kicks in, although I'm feeling different today. My Strike Fang, Strike Claw, and Striking Barrage are just as nasty even if I'm only a level lower."

"Feeling different?" Guilmon wondered, "How is that?"

"Yeah," Cyclonemon mocked, "I was gonna ask the same. You don't look much different to me. As far as I'm concerned, all Digimon are basically the same except in strength. You're gonna wish you went to Ultimate when this fight's done."

"And you'll wish you had honor." Strikedramon made several giant leaps towards the ring as Cyclonemon unleashed her Arm Bomber on his trail. Bystanders smartly moved aside as this skirmish continued. Fortunately, no damage befell any bridges across the river, so the group easily followed. Even stranger, the mutant Digimon paid no attention to anyone else and focused solely on her dragon opponent. Only Geremon and the digidestined understood the true nature behind this match, but anyone else considered it entertainment. Between exchanged blows, Strikedramon proved his capability at multitasking by telling Ryo not to scan any cards and others (group or other) not to involve themselves in any manner whatsoever.

"Ryo, shouldn't you lend Strikedramon a helping hand?" Takato said, "You are partners, after all."

"I'm on it." But before the D-Power made contact with a card, the dragon called out to the boy.

"No, Ryo. We can't go back on the deal. I'm going to make like that one legend and fight her Champion to Champion with my own natural talents."

"What's he mean?" Renamon wondered, "Partnerships constitute efforts from both Digimon and human."

"Indeed," Hagurumon agreed, "And what of the team?"

"It's a long story," Ryo answered. Back in the fight, Strikedramon now gained an advantage over Cyclonemon. She'd exchanged actual punches and whatnot, but the mutant Digimon's offensive lay mainly in long-range blasts. That's because she was too heavy to lug herself around, mainly the right arm. The dragon saw this and so poured on unremitting close-up assaults. Rather than take it like a true warrior and admit defeat, Cyclonemon went back on the deal as she lunged at the audience.

"The deal's off! You're all mine!" As everyone else watched on and prepared to defend themselves, Cyclonemon's mouth charged up for another fireball. Covered in blue flames, Strikedramon ended his own storm of punches and kicks with a neck bite.

"Striking Barrage!" Cyclonemon was known for having one of the strongest necks in existence. If Ryo hadn't trained Strikedramon so vigorously during his time in the Digital World, even the dragon Digimon's lust wouldn't've put this Greymon wannabe in her place. And although Juri and Elecmon became reunited the day before, seeing the bad one's fatal calamity reminded them of a certain bad experience but with the neck instead of the torso.

"Ugh," Elecmon said, placing a paw on his gut, "Don't remind me."

"Yer not the only one," Juri agreed.

Once more, everything looked up for the entire digital universe. Various kindhearted Digimon had found the other kids' D-Powers and cards alongside the food, all unscathed. Nobody minded the damage since Strikedramon's duel made up nicely for it. Besides, with no further potential bullies, they could easily fix it up. More digital tumbleweed and streams came back into view. After the dragon de-digivolved back to Monodramon, he was instantly swamped with fandom until the other digidestined pulled him away. "You must've planned that the whole time!" Hirokazu declared, "Genius, I tell ya! Sheer genius."

"Uh huh," Monodramon explained, "Cyclonemon was mainly used to shooting from far distances. Any closer and she may as well have also hurt herself."

"You did nicely as usual, Monodramon," Ryo said, "But let's not go through the same thing again."

"Don't worry. I only wanted to do something like that once anyway."

"Er, I don't suppose we were expecting a ride?" Guilmon stated.

"Not that we can name," Terriermon replied, "Why do you ask?"

"There's a stream heading our way." But it was too late to do anything. Actually, two streams picked the digidestined up off the ground and teleported them someplace further along. The first stream separated a certain ten from Jenrya, Terriermon, Ruki, and Renamon. Just as quickly, the second stream then filched them along. Others at the fair could only stare on helplessly and inquisitively. Unless the mysterious root culprit finally took action, it was anybody's guess how else these riots affected the atmosphere.


	8. More Tamers To Boot Part 7

Where those pair of digital streams took Jenrya's group, nobody could say. And yes, Shuichon's group still had their own share of problems yet to come. Having themselves woken up two hours ago somewhere down a nonexistent trail, what else should come to mind other than breakfast but following the youngest child's compass. Nobody dared look back towards BlackIguanamon's former prison in fear of bad memories. The landscape thankfully became an inviting jungle and made the quarry look nonexistent as they pressed on. But being the only one around without a partner, Teresa's impulsiveness distracted her from admiring her surroundings. Shuichon started the group's first complaints about the constant walking. "I'm so tired. Where could Jenrya be?"

"You got me," BlackIguanamon stated, "But if you're tired, why not let someone else lead?"

"It wouldn't help much," Ayaka reminded, "Only her D-Power has a compass, and a D-Power responds only to its owner. Too bad our sack doesn't contain any beverages. I could sure use one myself."

"Hey, what's that all about?" Miki said, pointing towards a small fight.

In a clearing dead ahead, a pair of bird-like Digimon found themselves at the mercy of several mammalian ones. The assailants had extensive brown fur, round ears, orange eyes, long arms wielding dark-brown bone weapons, and a relatively short stature. One victim was a flightless, green-eyed brown bird with purple toes, a silver mask with an extended point, green leaves growing from out behind the mask, and spitting up tiny bird heads almost completely bearing her likeness. The other victim looked like a cross between reptile and aircraft: colored dark grayish-blue supplementing red markings on wings, chest, and rudder; red-clawed bird legs in place of traditional landing gear; a longer mask; yellow eyes; and two three-missile packs under the wings. Although both fought diligently, the mammal Digimon remained one step ahead. It mattered not if one assailant got defeated, for they seemed to crawl out of the woodwork. "Jungle Bone!" Several bone beatings sent the pair collapsing.

"Ohhh," the flightless bird moaned, "It's over for us."

"I'm sorry I failed you, my liege," the jet put in.

"That's okay. At least we'll go down together."

"Indeed you will," an attacker spoke, "Back to jail with you both." As the fuzzy things closed in, things seemed hopeless until a familiar voice called out.

"Rainbow Spiral!" A new technicolor helix sailed over their heads as Kinhamon, Iromon, and Turuiemon popped into view and stood inside the ring. The mammals weren't surprised much at perceiving strangers, rather upset that they should defend evident criminals. A mere explanation was in order.

"Out of our way! These two are under arrest by the JungleMojyamon Police Force, by command of Governor Mummymon!"

"On what charges?" Kinhamon demanded.

A JungleMojyamon pointed to the flightless bird first. "Kiwimon here is guilty of attempting to steal the governor's position." She then pointed at the jet. "Pteramon is guilty of impersonating the governor's top advisor."

"That's not true!" Kiwimon stammered, "I am the governor!"

"And I'm the advisor!" Pteramon added.

"That's what they all say," another JungleMojyamon said. But they wouldn't be dragging Kiwimon and Pteramon away any time soon, as another fight broke out. The trio's gut instincts ordered a resistance against the furry Digimon. They'd seen a glimmer of truth in the pair's eyes and gladly fought back at any cost. Nobody needed worry about stepping on the beaked Digimon since the distraction gave them enough time to move off to one side to safety. Though, neither knew humans very well and so showed good reason to be nervous standing next to the others until Ayaka gave reassurance.

"It's okay. We're not with them."

"Can't you tell by looking at us?" Shuichon added.

Pteramon still wasn't sure, but Kiwimon's eyes transferred the reassurance on. Both of them then looked back towards the fight and felt a sense of uncertainty. It was hard to tell whom they felt for, but the answer unfortunately became clear at their next request. "Oh, dear," Pteramon spoke, "I hope they don't kill the JungleMojyamon."

"What're you talking about?" Teresa protested, "They're the bad ones, aren't they?"

"Not necessarily," Kiwimon responded, "It's a long story, but they've merely been brainwashed. Strange as it sounds, their attack on us was an accident. Those other three must be called off."

Shuichon, Miki, and Ayaka hesitated but did as the bird requested in a combined card scanning. "Digimodify! Halsemon's Tempest Wing activate!" The fight instantly ended as the three digidestined Champions sent the brown ones flying into a much farther clump of treetops. But they remained in their Champion forms should any new threats arise. Rather than worry about the absurd calm mood around, the group instead drew information from their new acquaintances.

"Well, Kiwimon's a Champion Digimon who runs but doesn't fly," Miki analyzed, "Her Pummel Peck attack has little birds shot out at the enemy, and her High Jumping Kick and Nose Mattock pack major pain."

"And Pteramon's an Armor Digimon," Ayaka chimed, "His Sharp Wing hurts worse than a knife, and Missile Storm and Beak Pierce are no joke either."

"Those were JungleMojyamon," Shuichon concluded, "Their attacks were Parameter Patch, Jungle Punch, Jungle Bone, Jungle Head Butt, and Jungle Kick."

"You are all intelligent beyond your years," Pteramon complimented, "You may fit in nicely with my commander and best friend Kiwimon."

"Which reminds us," Shuichon said, "What's the problem here?"

"It's much too open out here," Kiwimon said, "Follow us." The two led the group off to one side into a deeper part of the jungle, where virtually no visible pathways existed. Whereas the others moved along easily, Iromon wasn't used to squeezing into a relatively small area. Eventually, it got so frustrating that she had to de-digivolve back into BlackIguanamon. Of course, nobody ever said the group or their efforts went unnoticed. A pair of red eyes deep within no particular tree's growth curiously watched them pass along. One of its paws broke out a walkie-talkie and transmitted a quiet message to a greater authoritarian figure.

Down the previous trail and far behind the same wall of trees the JungleMojyamon landed in, a gigantic clearing contained short and tall tree buildings. The village contained mostly plant and animal Digimon, with few human or machine ones. Wherever one looked, practically everybody engaged in some activity. Some operated the shops, some browsed the various goods, and others just played around. But the JungleMojyamon expressed no interest in these pastimes as they headed towards one large treehouse standing at the far end overlooking all. They shuddered at the thought of what might happen when the current governor received word of their failure.

And speaking of which, interior activity suggested otherwise. The authority himself – a tall, undead Ultimate wrapped in bandages and various belts; one black spike on each shoulder; arms reaching down to the ankles; black claws; a purple cap; metal leg supports; yellow eyes; a shotgun as long as his arms; and extra ammunition around the waist – enjoyed a fancy meal of seaweed and honey juice until a walkie-talkie conveniently set on the table interrupted it all. "I hope you have a good reason for disturbing my early lunch, Mothmon," he spoke, "You know how quickly I get so hungry."

"My apologies, governor," came the reply, "But I just spotted Kiwimon and Pteramon walking around my turf with some strangers. Four of them are humans."

"Is that a fact? Where they headed?"

"They seem thirsty. If my suspicions are correct, they'll drink from the Pond of Impeccability. I plan to taint it with the powder on my wings. But, what should I do next?"

"Bring them here, and I'll keep them around as trophies. Mummymon out." After pressing the off-button, no sooner did Mummymon return to his meal when another interruption came up. Viewing the cause neither made him jump from his seat much nor really surprise him according to the previous report. The JungleMojyamon stepped inside and prepared both to share their story and await their doom.

"Uh, sir?" an officer began.

"Yes, I know: The criminals got away again. Don't worry, Mothmon will make up for your failure. You can all go take a break and maybe get yourselves a bite to eat."

"Sir!" another spoke, all of them saluting, "We will, sir." But before the group left, Mummymon couldn't tear away from demonstrating his fascist ways.

"But before you leave, there's one more thing I must announce."

"Uh…yes, sir?"

"How long has it been since the last time? Three days?" The group's eyes widened at those words as their heads darted mostly towards each other. One of them was definitely going to receive a fatal punishment for the whole group's failure, but who? "Snake Bandage!" Cloth strips from Mummymon's arm entwined around the previous speaking JungleMojyamon and suffocated the poor creature until his life force gave away. The others fearfully recoiled as the wicked Ultimate absorbed the data into his palm. "Mm, delightful side dish. Fear not, for you'll all get your chance soon. But for now, be gone." The Champions left without a second question.

Back in the deeper sections of the jungle, the group stopped at a pond to rest and drink up. It was the aforementioned Pond of Impeccability, which Kiwimon and Pteramon drank from often. Ayaka at first had doubts until the pair reassuringly informed them that they wouldn't deceive anyone who saved their lives. In return, the others told about their earlier trials from yesterday. After everyone present took their first sip of the day, Turuiemon decided that she and her friends must know more of this area and its recent happenings. "Okay. You now know us, but we still don't know you. What were those JungleMojyamon jabbering about earlier? Something of a governor and advisor?"

"I'm glad you asked," Kiwimon explained, "There's a village not far behind these treetops. See, after the last major incident demanding we all digivolve to our Mega forms, this area had a hard time rebuilding itself with no proper authorities around. As a side note, I've lived here my entire life. Pteramon came here and became my best friend later on, but that's another story. Anyways, the former governor was just one of several lives lost during that fight. Due to my governmental involvement and authoritarian knowledge, I got nominated to be the next governor. Since Pteramon came in a close second, I made him my most trusted advisor."

"Sounds like quite a career," Ayaka complimented, "But those JungleMojyamon probably weren't present during the election." While the conversation persevered, a stranger took advantage of the distraction. Flat brown wings bearing strange markings collocated a green and yellow arthropodal figure with a machine gun protruding from its abdomen, feathered antennae, and the same red eyes as before: Mothmon. Ironically, none saw her dump some powder into the pond.

"I was just getting to that," Kiwimon continued, "I once existed in the form of Floramon. Kiwimon are actually very common around here, unlike the rest of the Digital World. Ever since my appointment, I neither digivolved nor de-digivolved even once. But that all changed when Pteramon and I snuck out of the capitol one day. Officials like us aren't permitted to leave except for business, and it seemed like ages since the last time we enjoyed ourselves leisurely. Just when we thought nothing could spoil the time, a Mothmon came out and challenged us. Against better judgements, I digivolved for the first time in a while."

"So why can't you just de-digivolve?" Shuichon asked.

"Mothmon's Gauss Powder attack did the trick," Pteramon continued, "It seems to have no effect on Armor Digimon like myself, but it's kept my friend and liege in her present form ever since. The bug flew the coop before we could interrogate her on the cure. Kiwimon fell prey to doubt, so we spent that night within the forest. Naturally, panic filled the village the next day as everyone frantically searched her out. Our explanations fell on deaf ears, but it only got worse when Mummymon came and ascended to the capitol. He'd coveted the position for a long time."

"I don't like the sound of that," Miki commented, "Do continue."

"I commanded respect even from Champions, Ultimates, Megas, and Armors," Kiwimon said, "But like Mothmon, Mummymon wasn't so compromising. He somehow recognized me and so charged me with threatening his power or other. And as you've already heard, he placed impersonation charges on Pteramon. But if you think our vain attempts to get our rightful places back are terrible, you should see his policies. Every three days, he kills and absorbs a Digimon's data if they misbehave even in the smallest manner. No matter what level the Digimon or how small the infraction, their fate is automatically sealed."

Shock didn't brew as heavily amongst the group this time since they were no longer strangers to these matters. But darn it, how could anybody be so cruel? "Wow," Kinhamon commented after the story, "Sounds like this Mummymon's one big bully. And I thought **I** had it tough."

"You're not the only one," BlackIguanamon chimed.

"Figures," Teresa put in, "From what you two told us so far, you've done pretty lousy. Where's Tuskmon when you need him? Or her?"

"Teresa!" Miki scolded, "That's not nice."

"No, she's right," Kiwimon said, "We are lousy fighters. But we battle our hardest with each passing day and keep hoping for a miracle. All that really matters is that the two of us free our home from Mummymon's tyranny or die in the attempt." The brown bird did her best but couldn't quite hide her lack of confidence from anyone. Pteramon shared the grief as any good friend should.

"Er, if you'll excuse us, we've some thinking to do," the vehicular creature spoke. With both beaked Digimon out of sight, an argument broke out amongst the older human girls. Shuichon didn't quite know why, but she found it wise to remain seated while the trio got up. Miki pulled Teresa by the shirt, and Ayaka stood on one side.

"Hey, what's the deal?" the tan-haired preteen said.

"I could ask the same thing," her dark-haired friend shot back, letting the shirt go, "Teresa, what is your problem? Why do insist on being so arrogant and rude anymore? You're just like Roachmon."

"I resent that!" was the answer.

"You know, we thought you'd learned something from that slave camp," Ayaka added, ignoring the last remark, "Didn't you hear Kiwimon? She said Mummymon absorbs data from Digimon every three days. The king, queen, and sergeant MoriShellmon did the same with exhausted members of BlackIguanamon's herd. He'd probably waste even Machinedramon in seconds flat, who happens to be stronger than Tuskmon."

Unable to deny the truth, Teresa's eyes beamed with disappointment and realization. Although, another part of her tried fighting it anyhow. "But…well…how about…oh, okay. I'll go find them and apologize. But don't expect anything more." Ready to make up, she ran off in the same direction as the discouraged pair. The remaining members then settled back down for a second drink before Turuiemon and Kinhamon suddenly de-digivolved back to Rookie form. But the kids and BlackIguanamon knew this to be natural and so assumed otherwise.

"Saving your energy?" Shuichon asked.

"I'm not sure," Lopmon answered, "I don't recall doing a back-blast."

"Me neither," Iguanamon added.

"Hey, I feel funny," BlackIguanamon stated. The group halted in place as they felt an absurd sensation course through their bodies. A lemon glow signifying shrinkage and transformation covered each individual. Cards and digivices promptly fell to the ground. When the glow dimmed, they all looked up in confusion at what appeared as an even larger forest. Their items had grown impressively as well, so it seemed.

"What's going on around here?" Miki wondered, "How'd our D-Powers and cards get so big? And how'd the forest get bigger?"

"I have another question: Why do all of you look like ChibiKiwimon?" Ayaka threw in, "You know, the same little birds Kiwimon shoots?"

"Us?" Iguanamon responded, "What about you?"

"I got a bad feeling about this," Lopmon figured. The group took a look at themselves on the pond surface. Inspecting their new physiques, they recoiled in shock.

"We're the ones who changed!" BlackIguanamon exclaimed, "That water must've been poisoned!"

"Correcto-mundo!" came Mothmon's voice as she casually strolled up, "Time to take a field trip to the capitol!" Ignoring the digivices and cards, the insectoid Digimon produced a fishing net. They couldn't escape quickly enough before she captured them in one fell swoop. Struggling proved futile against the strong threads, with or without arms and/or attacks.

"Jenrya, help me!" Shuichon cried.

"Sorry, kid," Mothmon taunted, "But you won't get help where yer going." The Armor could've sworn a seventh member was present earlier but decided to just deliver her current 'loot' to Mummymon. Besides, they were both on better terms with each other anyhow. She could always come back later for Teresa and maybe Kiwimon and Pteramon as well.

And speaking of the pair, they'd hidden themselves amongst boulders and went back to discussing liberation plans. Having failed every other time, Kiwimon felt reluctant about making a last-ditch resort. "We've done everything we can, it seems," Pteramon said, "Mummymon rules with an iron claw, so a direct attack has never been an option. Nobody's fooled by disguises, and guards patrolling day and night make it harder and harder to even find a good hiding spot anymore. That means…"

"Yes, I know," Kiwimon picked up, "I'll have to go search for a major source of digital tumbleweed. But nobody's seen any for weeks, and what if I do find some? Do I just come back and kill off the guards, thereby stooping to Mummymon's level?"

"Judging by our condition, it may be the only way. His control dominates all, and there may be too many guards and supporters to distract at once. But being your ever-loyal subject, I can only say the choice is yours."

"Am I interrupting anything?" came Teresa's voice. The beaked Digimon jolted until they saw her come into view, trading in fear for depression. They'd remembered her previous comments and were tragically too obliging to agree.

"How did you find us?" Kiwimon inquired.

"I could hear your voices just fine. Listen, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that."

"But you spoke the truth. Pteramon and I have been thinkers most of our lives, not fighters. We never understood a reason for physical altercations until Mummymon appeared."

"Then it's a good thing I came when I did. I don't look like much myself, but that doesn't mean I can't help. First, let's get in some exercise. Start by jogging in place a few times." Fortunately, other forces actually allowed the trio plenty of exercising time. Jogging, calisthenics, and overall stretching composed the 'session'. Kiwimon and Pteramon didn't care about lacking front limbs or being fairly stiff, respectively. Teresa recalled what she learned during Miss Asaji's gym class by taking role of trainer and turning the rocky spot into a temporary training field. She also encouraged minor target practice upon particular rocks (not disturbing enough to promote exterior wariness).

Back at Kiwimon's original headquarters, Mothmon brought the six ChibiKiwimon-turned digidestined to Mummymon. "As you commanded, sir. Here are most of the intruders."

"Excellent," the undead Digimon replied, conjuring a cage with his bandages, "Just place them inside." Mothmon nodded and made sure not a single one escaped. After closing the door, she tossed the net off to one side.

"You can't keep us in here forever!" Ayaka shouted, "If we don't find a way out, someone sure will!"

"In your dreams," the bug retorted, "Your beaks can't break those bandages. And even if you had your favored weapons, which I conveniently left alone with your food, I seriously doubt you can use your feet for anything more than walking."

"Say, Mothmon," Mummymon wondered, "What exactly did you mean by 'most' intruders?"

"Best hold off on the reward, sir. I must still locate that one Kiwimon, Pteramon, and a fourth human before my work is done."

"Fine then. But take along a squadron of JungleMojyamon."

"I'm on it."

Teresa, Kiwimon, and Pteramon returned back to the Pond of Impeccability shortly after the training session, only to find a mess of cards, D-Powers, and the food sack. While the preteen filled the sack up with more items, the two Digimon pondered the mystery until both sets of eyes darted towards the pond. Although nobody figured out what, Kiwimon couldn't help linking it to the others' disappearance. It unquestionably reeked of Mothmon, so she knew it best to ignore the tainted water until later. "Hey, do you hear something?" Teresa stated. The pair couldn't hear anything but allowed the 10-year old human to lead on. The supposed sounds led them back to the forest path and into the opposite grove.

"We don't understand," Kiwimon said, "We can't hear anything."

"But **I** can," Teresa said, "And my instincts won't let me ignore it." As another clearing became visible, they hid behind a bush and discovered the source. She'd heard the sound of a humming machine, which turned out as some cage larger than the one holding her friends and hovering five feet above ground. It was no traditional birdcage with thin bars and whatnot, but rather a pair of hexagonal rings projecting a force field around what must be a Digimon and some human boy who looked Shuichon's age. He boasted blond spiky hair and wore an orange, long-sleeved jacket; denim shorts; black socks with gray stripes; and white tennis shoes. The Digimon appeared as a semi-gargantuan, ragged-looking, black bird with red eyes; a pair of antenna-like projections; and a toothy beak. Both were certainly conscious but noticeably distraught. Teresa's eyes must've been out of focus, because she could almost make out a white-colored D-Power attached to the boy's right shorts pocket.

Another Digimon – triangular dark-blue head accompanying a patch of beige; fuchsia nose; silver eyes; white crystal shards on its back; beige knees and tail; dark-blue ankles and belly; white toes; and bizarre symbols carved on its front ankles – kept a watchful eye on potential intruders. That was the guard, the trio deduced. With nothing left to lose, Teresa decided this the correct moment to put her trainees' newfound improvements to the test. "That's Togemogumon, another Armor Digimon like me," Pteramon explained, "He makes use of those nasty spines via Hail Machine Gun and Crystal Guard."

"And she's Saberdramon, a Champion like me," Kiwimon added, "She may look nasty, but she has a good heart. But whether she uses Black Saber, Nitro Arrow, or Mach Shadow, she becomes a worthy force to be reckoned with."

"Peculiar," Pteramon commented, "We never thought of coming over here until now."

"Like I said, that's why I'm here," Teresa said, "Now it's time for your next lesson. When someone prepares to attack, they'll lean on certain body parts before striking. Since you're learning, you won't know where. But on the plus side, at least knowing when will help you make a defense."

"But we don't know how Togemogumon fights," Kiwimon said, "And we'd hate to kill him."

"Defeating someone doesn't mean you kill them. Just tire him out, that's all." With nothing to argue about, Kiwimon and Pteramon made themselves known in the clearing. Togemogumon kept true to his job and prepared for a brawl. The prisoners' looks switched from distraught to curious, much like the Kernelmon and Scalemon back in the slave camp (too, they looked as if nobody had been around for weeks).

"What're you doing here?" the porcupine Digimon shot, "Aren't you the two criminals everybody's looking for?"

"Sure is a nice day outside, huh?" Pteramon belayed, "I sure hope nobody tries to hurt us."

"Crystal Guard!" Togemogumon curled up protectively and began rolling around like a ball on a roulette board. Noticing a certain swerve in his technique, the bird and reptile Digimon took steady aim and blasted a section of his soft underside. Just as they hoped for, the rodent came to a halt. "So, you wanna play rough. By all means." He curled up once again and leapt high up, unleashing a shower of needle-shaped blasts. "Hail Machine Gun!" Teresa lay down low as she protected her head, hoping not to sustain injury. Amongst the fighters' dodging and counterattacking, myriad explosions created shock waves that disrupted the force field holding Saberdramon and her evident partner. Not even Togemogumon noticed the rings falling harmlessly to the ground. "Okay, I'm sick of playing. Turn yourselves in already."

"We didn't do anything," Kiwimon replied, "Besides, it's advisable to look up."

"Hah. I'm not falling for that one."

"Black Saber!" Black fireballs rained down on Togemogumon, engulfing the area in dust. Having barely dodged the assault themselves, Kiwimon and Pteramon shared in Teresa's thoughts about whether or not they were still alive. When it settled, the cowardly porcupine immediately split the scene.

"This isn't over! I'll be back with reinforcements!"

"Whew!" Teresa declared, coming out from hiding, "That sure was something."

"Yeah, she just let it all hang out," came a small boy's voice. Saberdramon's partner clung to her leg before they both hovered just low enough for him to safely hop off. With that done, she de-digivolved back into a smaller bird Digimon. It had flippers instead of wings; a beak much like a toucan; red claws; purple covering most of its body; white belly with purple markings; the same 'antennae' as Saberdramon but purple with white tips; and orange eyes.

"Hello," Teresa greeted, "My name's Teresa Toyohara."

"I'm Kiwimon."

"I'm Pteramon."

"My name's Jurai Hanooki, and this is my partner."

"Indeed I am!" the Digimon spoke in an opera-like tone, "I'm Penguinmon, the Rookie form of Saberdramon. I prefer swimming within the coldest digital waters, but I've had to make an extended exception lately. My attacks are Endless Faceslap, Slide Attack, and Ice Prism. Better not be naughty around me."

"You don't say," Teresa started up again, "So Jurai, I noticed a D-Power attached to your shorts. How long you been a tamer?"

"About two months. I don't know how it happened exactly, but a portal opened up beneath my feet while I was playing out in the yard. I met Penguinmon far away where it's really cold, and I helped her when her foot got stuck under a big piece of ice. That meant something, because then this D-Power appeared in my hands. Good thing I had my cards along."

"You play the Digimon card game?"

"He most certainly does," Penguinmon continued, "Without me by his side, Jurai would've surely perished. How did we get stuck in the cage, you ask? Well, our travels took us to this forest village long after Mummymon became governor here, so we've heard. He knew about humans using digivices to help Digimon defeat greater scoundrels and was only happy to request that Jurai be his partner."

"My turn, Penguinmon," Jurai finished, "He asked me to be partners, but I said no. Penguinmon was the bestest friend and Digimon I ever met; I couldn't just leave her. I hafta admit, I used to imagine myself with Tyrannomon instead because it's so strong. But I learned that any Digimon can be strong if they try hard enough. Anyway, Mummymon got mad and put us both in that force field just when she digivolved, and we've floated inside it ever since."

"I can totally relate," Teresa admitted, her face shifting towards Pteramon and Kiwimon, "And we'll make great fighters out of you both yet."

"Are you her partners?" Penguinmon queried.

"Not yet," Kiwimon answered, "But either one or both of us could be at any time now."

"Or maybe all of you can become jailbirds," came Mothmon's voice as she, Togemogumon, and many JungleMojyamon appeared on the field. Before anyone could act quickly enough, the guards surrounded the entire quintet in seconds flat. "Mummymon doesn't usually do this too soon, but he's made an exception in your cases. Come along quietly or die."

"That's Mothmon, the Armor Digimon we told you about," Pteramon said, "Her Energy Sucking can deprive a Digimon of all power, and there's no telling what effects her Gauss Powder or Poison Dust has on various individuals. Be sure to also look out for her Multiple Blaster. We can take them, right?"

"No, let's just do as they say," Teresa stated.

"Go along?" Jurai said, "But there's no telling how bad they'll hurt us."

"It's okay. Let's just do as they say." A wink from Teresa instantly clued her comrades about a possible plan she had currently formulating. Kiwimon and Pteramon looked to each other as if to say, 'Why didn't we think of that?'.

"What're you talking about?" Mothmon interrogated.

"Nothing at all," Kiwimon lied, "Take us away." The soldiers all shrugged and did just that. Besides them, everyone else still wanted badly to know what Teresa was up to. Whatever it may be, she'd better come up with something fast. Alongside that, being a little kid, Jurai couldn't help worrying what might happen when they reached the capitol. Would Mummymon wrap them all up and bury them alive? Would he have Mothmon use her Gauss Powder? And yet for all these questions, only by playing along could they unravel everyone else's fate.


	9. More Tamers To Boot Part 8

Did the situation truly take a turn for the better, or did Teresa mess up? Jurai and Penguinmon really didn't know what to make of it. Even if all of them only just met her, Kiwimon and Pteramon trusted the preteen's judgement in following their hearts. As a minor detail, the older human couldn't help wondering why these constant trips around the arboraceous scenery felt so short-lasting despite lengthy walking distance. Other than their capture, Mothmon and the JungleMojyamon didn't care much about anything more until one officer's eyes caught the group's food sack. "Human girl," he spoke, "What're you hiding in there?"

"My name's Teresa. And it's just a bag of food. I'll even show you." Thinking quickly, she moved her hand around quickly yet carefully so as not to pick up the wrong contents. Then she passed one piece of fruit each to Penguinmon and Jurai, who devoured it for real. Although it proved excellent convincement, seeing food reminded the pair how hungry they were. They hadn't eaten anything for several weeks, and the force field's effects wore off without damaging them too badly.

But as they neared the main trail, Mothmon suspected more and halted the procession. "Y'know, I think you five are holding out on us." She looked through the sack herself after quickly swiping it along with Jurai's D-Power.

"Hey, that's mine!" the boy stammered.

"Give it all back this instant," Pteramon demanded.

"No, I'll just hold onto it for safekeeping," Mothmon decided, "Don't even think about fighting for it."

"Kiwimon!" Teresa quickly commanded, "Pteramon! Penguinmon! Make some cover fire!"

"Pummel Peck!"

"Missile Storm!"

"Ice Prism!" Bombs and icy energy blasts stirred up a new ruckus before the group's captors could act quickly enough. The JungleMojyamon fearfully danced about to avoid various debris. Mothmon might've kept hold of the sack while fighting back at the same time if only the dust and shock waves didn't disorient her just like her associates. Teresa grabbed it instead along with Jurai and fled back onto the open trail. Both took time to catch their breath as she set the boy back down.

"That was really something," Jurai commented, "But what about my D-Power?" In response, the trio responsible for the new mess came jutting out of the dust in fair condition. Fortunately, Kiwimon's beak held something important.

"Is this yours?"

Jurai gladly accepted the little machine. "Yes! My D-Power!"

"Quite a reckless command you pulled off there," Penguinmon commented.

"I noticed how big a problem the heavy plant growth might cause them with just the right touch," Teresa explained, "But enough playing games. Let's go get Mummymon and ask him what he did to the others." As the group headed towards the village, they didn't have to look behind to find out what trouble pursued them. Confident not to let the 'new governor' down, Mothmon and her squad eluded the wreckage and gave chase.

"Jungle Bone!"

"Energy Sucking!"

"Ice Prism!" Another bone sailed above the group but just barely missed them. Strange light from Mothmon's abdominal machine gun nearly also touched down on them, only to absorb energy from a bunch of scattered rocks and reduce them to dust. Penguinmon's own retaliation created ice pops out of the JungleMojyamon, minimizing their problems. But Mothmon had superior fighting experience and so dodged it effortlessly.

Amid constant dodging, Pteramon's head swirled in various thoughts. Kiwimon needed to regain her position as the true governor. Teresa's friends called for rescuing, wherever they were. Jurai currently looked too busy running to pull out and scan some cards. Right then and there, the good Armor made a sacrificial proposition by turning back. "What're you doing?" Kiwimon questioned.

"Go on without me! I'll hold her off!"

"But…!"

"You heard him," Teresa said, grabbing her along, "We got more important things to do." Mothmon would've chased the others down just as easily, but she purposely took up Pteramon's challenge. The bad Armor could always let Mummymon handle them. Five steps away from the village, Jurai finally gained enough time to do his own thing.

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

_Digivolution_

"Penguinmon, digivolve to… Saberdramon!"

"This is the toughest cloth I've ever seen in my life," Iguanamon commented. Back inside a particular stolen abode, the others wasted no time in springing themselves free via making use of their new bodies. They'd pecked, bitten, and even kicked at the cage's bandage bars all for nothing. Lopmon, Iguanamon, and BlackIguanamon felt so disturbed that they may as well have promised never to undervalue their natural abilities ever again. Mummymon had his own riot at their misfortune out of boredom but without laughter.

"So how do we get out?" Shuichon wondered.

"I have news for you: You don't," the evil Ultimate said, "Those bandages are made of one of the strongest fabrics in the Digital World, and your little beaks just aren't strong enough. Mothmon already told you this, so just give it a rest."

"If we're that boring, why not destroy us and get it over with?" Ayaka retorted. The others shot her a glare that said, 'We're in enough trouble as it is!'.

"Because with the right motivation, I'm sure I could make you more entertaining. Being governor isn't all it's cracked up to be unless I have something to occupy my spare time."

"Go back to slavery?" BlackIguanamon figured, shaking her head, "In that case, you should just resign. I'd rather get squashed by a collapsing mountain."

"Look at the bright side: At least you'll live longer." Just then, yet another ruckus came up outside. Except in Mothmon's case, Mummymon never enjoyed being interrupted in the middle of something. Just who were these rabble-rousers to tear up the village he so relished oppressing? The undead Digimon procured his gun and prepared for impunity.

"Wind Electricity!" With help from her partner, Saberdramon bruised the village nicely via Azulongmon's signature attack. As expected, no inhabitant stood a chance against anything containing a Sovereign's essence. It was hard enough ruining the forest, but stooping to an enemy's level weighed heavily on Kiwimon's heart. All mayhem halted the minute Mummymon unveiled himself. He displayed little surprise at a certain pair's release despite specifically trapping them. "Ah, you've arrived. And might I say what a lovely job you've done."

"You're Mummymon, huh?" Teresa commented, "I never expected you to be so tall."

"Right you are! Mummymon's my name, and power's my game. Better not let my Necrophobia put you in intensive care too quickly. Of course, I could always ensnare you in my Snake Bandage attack instead."

"I got a better idea: Tell us where the others are. You can't fool me by saying you don't know."

Mummymon ignored Teresa and focused his attention towards Jurai. "Tell me, young one, how did you and your little bird break out of the cage? And have you changed your mind about being my partner yet?"

"No way! I love Saberdramon!"

"For your information, Pteramon and I freed them," Kiwimon added, "As of today, we're officially thinkers and fighters."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." The Ultimate moved in closer and loomed over the three smaller members. "Though, I'm not seeing your friend anywhere. I don't know how any of this happened, but who cares? Kiwimon, you've been a thorn in my side for quite a long time. There's been too much fighting and too little progress on your part."

"What're you getting at?"

"I've grown weary of the current situation. I do believe it's time for a showdown. Necrophobia!"

"Nitro Arrow!"

"Pummel Peck!" Teresa took advantage of the situation and headed straight inside the capitol. Even without a Digimon partner, she'd still help in other ways. Amazingly enough, Saberdramon kept Mummymon's hands full with Jurai helping on the side. Too, Kiwimon made things no easier for him. The preteen's gut instinct told her the answer to her friends' whereabouts lay inside the central building. Mummymon did attempt stopping her once, if she didn't dodge that last bandage. The cage of 'ChibiKiwimon' naturally embraced tremors from the town's latest (and possibly final) commotion.

"Are we due for an earthquake?" BlackIguanamon wondered.

"That's no earthquake," Lopmon said, "Sounds like a fight going on outside."

"We gotta get outta here!" Shuichon said, "Where's Jenrya and Terriermon when you need them?"

"How about me?" Teresa announced, stepping up to the cage. With her mind on the fight, she wasn't too surprised at what she just discovered.

"Teresa?" Iguanamon said.

"Girls, is that really you?"

"It's a long story, Teresa," Miki answered, "You can blame it all on Mothmon."

"Whatever you say. So, how do I get you all out and change you back to normal?"

"There may be a way," Ayaka guessed, "Are our D-Powers and cards in that sack?"

"You bet!" The overalls-clad human loyally piled the sack's inedible contents into the cage. Mummymon and Mothmon thought they'd be at a disadvantage with midget personas, but the group's main thinker believed otherwise. Making use of her beak, she scanned the best card available to undo the bug Digimon's poison. Following suit, Miki focused on their prison.

"Digimodify! Antidote activate!"

"Digimodify! Stegomon's Guillotine Wheel activate!"

Two other ChibiKiwimon exhibited strange behavior patterns. One coughed up a powder that instilled a green glow within the entire procession. "Guillotine Wheel!" The bandages held out quite nicely as the transforming effects came undone. If another bird hadn't grown sharp metal plates on her dorsum, they would've been crushed for sure. Teresa took some steps back as the others fell flat on their bellies. Stretching limbs and body, none worried about the cloth shreds littering the floor as they stood back up and accepted their preferred weapons.

"Whew!" Iguanamon declared, "It feels good to be me again."

"Tell me about it," Lopmon agreed.

"Excellent," Teresa chimed, "Now you can all go help Kiwimon and Saberdramon save the day."

"But what about you?" Shuichon asked, "And who's Saberdramon?"

"Necrophobia!" Outside, things began looking grim for the aforementioned Champion-level Digimon. Ectoplasmic energy flung them back into the trees. Jurai held his painful chest while running back to aid the two. Eyeing this, Mummymon decided that Saberdramon should receive no further assistance. This little human was partly responsible for her success despite being one level lower, after all. No more; he had to die! "Snake…!"

"Bunny Blades!"

"Dragonferno!"

"Thunder Breath!" A new triumvirate interrupted the bandaged Digimon's next attack and sent him sprawling. Unfortunately, he retaliated just as quickly by wrapping up both humans and Digimon like birthday presents. Still, it was distracting enough to let Teresa make herself more useful heading in Jurai's direction. Saberdramon thankfully avoided getting stuck in the branches via reverting into Penguinmon. Kiwimon would've automatically done the same if only a certain bug got defeated ahead of time.

"Kiwimon!" the preteen said, "Say something!"

"Uhhh…"

"That…no good…" Penguinmon gasped.

"Save your strength," Jurai said, "We'll think of something."

"I doubt it," a dejected Kiwimon continued, "All my training and planning are wasted. I may as well either sink to Mummymon's level in order to digivolve, or just let him absorb our data and get it over with."

That's when something inside of Teresa snapped. Other thoughts disappeared as she lectured the flightless Digimon. "How can you talk like that? Don't you realize how many Digimon you'll let down if you give up?"

"I've tried everything. Mummymon'll kill me out there if I continue."

"And that's not a reason worth fighting for? I don't know a whole lot about politics, but you should be willing as a governor to sacrifice your own life for the common good. So what if we're not partners? Who cares about digivolution? At least you'll go down knowing you made a bigger difference before you left. I said I'm making great fighters out of you and Pteramon, and I meant it."

Kiwimon looked into Teresa's determined eyes, no longer feeling sorry for herself. A materializing black D-Power told how well-chosen the preteen's words were. Noticing another glow in her pocket, she pulled out her deck and discovered two blue cards scattered within it. Jurai and Penguinmon moved in for a closer look. "Amazing!" the latter declared, "It would seem I guessed correctly!"

"What do they do?" the former wondered.

"My friends used these to digivolve their Digimon to Ultimate," Teresa answered.

"No way! Can **I** have one?"

"Sure thing." As with Miki to Kinhamon, Teresa considered Jurai the little brother she never had. Likewise, he returned the same feelings as he accepted the blue card. Such would obviously follow them both to the journey's end. "You seem like a strong enough tamer, bro."

"I'm not yer brother, but you can call me 'bro' if you want."

"Let's go back and try that again," Kiwimon announced. Their stampede back into the village was history as the four of them kept close together. Few villagers existed around since everybody else already evacuated. His victims unable to break free, Mummymon scoffed yet again at the new sight.

"Back for more punishment, I see. Well, I won't disappoint you!"

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

_Matrix  
Digivolution_

"Penguinmon, digivolve to… Saberdramon! Saberdramon, matrix-digivolve to… Parrotmon!"

"Kiwimon, matrix-digivolve to… Deramon!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Mummymon taunted. Two more Ultimates now crowded the battlefield alongside those already present. The first was a gargoyle-like bird overshadowing a large portion of the landscape. Dark green feathers on her anterior side collided with a posterior blanket of light green. Red feelers protruded from a metal plate covering her forehead and upper half of beak. Red markings enhanced her blue eyes. Metal wristbands and another plate on the belly completed this new challenger. The other one stood much smaller, possibly an inch shorter than Kiwimon: a lily bush instead of tail feathers; white body having arms; a crown atop a brown-eyed blue head; and fancy footwear matching her bowtie. All the data the bad one ever absorbed must've gone to his head if he didn't think they'd be a challenge.

"You should be," Teresa answered, "Deramon is the Ultimate form of Kiwimon. She fancies herself mainly on looks and etiquette but is an awesome fighter. Watch out for her Royal Smasher and Beak Buster."

"And Parrotmon is Saberdramon's Ultimate," Jurai added, "Her Sonic Destroyer, Static Destroyer, and Bird Claw will hurt fer weeks."

"I don't care how much different you look. Let's see you attack! Snake Bandage!"

"Royal Smasher!"

"Sonic Destroyer!"

"Mmmrrrpphhh!" The two birds reduced the new bandage streams to shreds, though their efforts didn't set the others free. With blocked eyesight, the six trapped digidestined had every reason to be nervous. Mummymon felt no need to shift his position and so made the pair feel like idiots as he fended them off easily. He'd absorbed lots of data without digivolving, something everyone felt grateful for. Another advantage came into play when Parrotmon crushed the decayed Digimon's gun right before he used it.

"Hey! I really liked that gun!"

"Guns aren't safe, you naughty little boy!" was the humorous response.

"I'll show you little! Snake…!"

"Beak Buster!" Before Mummymon could release another cloud, Deramon took advantage of the distraction and provided another in the stomach. Although he remained standing, the undead Digimon was still too fazed to keep a firm grip on his hostages. Though, Parrotmon had to swoop down and slash up the bandages before the others actually got set free. Pteramon's finishing move against Mothmon looked very similar to how the group dealt with Mummymon.

"Gauss Powder!"

"Sharp Wing!"

"Snake Bandage!"

"Thunder Breath!"

"Dragonferno!"

"Bunny Blades!"

"Sonic Destroyer!"

"Beak Buster!" The good Armor dodged the bad one's dust effortlessly before administering a fatal slash to her side. Mummymon unleashed his own final cloud, which four of his opponents' blasts cut through like a knife to bread. Deramon then used that as cover to take him out once and for all. But either way, both governor and advisor recoiled in disgust as well as shock. Neither had to kill anyone before, or maybe it just felt like eons since the last time. The D-Reaper didn't count because it wasn't even a real living being.

"Words can't describe how ashamed we feel about this whole mess," a villager spoke. Probably twenty minutes had to pass by before all villagers returned. They had their doubts towards the group, but those who witnessed the battle gave reassurance. Of course, none felt more nervous than the JungleMojyamon police force. And yet, it gave Jurai and Penguinmon an introductory opportunity to those who hadn't acquainted themselves yet. Pteramon and a Rookie – blue eyes; violets for hands; a collar of aster petals; a gigantic petal covering her head; iguana tail; and a green body ending in roots – stood in the very middle of a procession while communicating. The main group stood aside.

Having forgotten to ask sooner, Iguanamon pointed at the new Rookie. "Who's that?"

"If you feel you must disband us, we understand," a JungleMojyamon spoke, "Even if we were just following orders, we obviously deserve it for everything we helped put you through."

"That's Floramon," Teresa explained, "She loves growing things everywhere, and her attacks are Rain Of Pollen and Stamen Rope."

"And so pretty," Shuichon put in.

"Naturally, I detest everyone's lack of faith in me and my advisor," Floramon spoke, "And yes, we're plenty mad at you officers. But you've all suffered your fair share of abuse for quite some time, so I guess the two of us are in no position to deliver harsh judgement. Not that we physically can anyways. I only hope you can take this incident as a reminder for future use."

"You can count on us, governor!" came another villager's voice, followed by agreeing nodding heads. Despite the plant Digimon's hopeful smile, the group detected a hint of dismay in her eyes. Everybody else caught it in her next words.

"One more thing: As you all know, I now have a human partner. One follows wherever the other goes, and we've got a larger mission ahead of us. In other words, I'm resigning my position as your governor." Murmurs instantly rang throughout. Some villagers thought they had clogged ears; did that come out right, or was Floramon hit funny in the head? She felt strong about it herself, as she'd known no other home.

"You can't leave!" came a third voice, "We need a central authority!"

"They are correct, miss," Pteramon added, "Who's going to be the next governor?"

"He's standing right next to me," Floramon answered. The Armor Digimon's eyes widened again at the thought of taking over his friend's position. Of course, he wouldn't blow it like Mummymon sure did. "But before I leave, I wish to pass a new law: Everyone living within forest limits must at certain times follow their hearts instead of letting bullies push them around. And without further ado, I now relinquish my position to one who has given excellent advice and helped me make some of the best decisions of my life: My friend and advisor Pteramon is your new governor. Let's give him a hand." Pteramon blushed at so many cheers and claps. Moreover, it was anyone's guess how much the village would improve during his term. And as a fortunate bonus, Ayaka remembered their food sack inside the capitol and took her turn lugging it.

Outside of forest limits later that day, everyone paid close attention to Shuichon's D-Power once more. Even with new additions, only hers bore a compass leading them all somewhere…or did it? The Digital World seemed to regain its normal conditions, but now the group was officially lost. Jenrya and Shuichon had both been unwittingly following a path towards each other the whole time. Jenrya's faction got picked up by that data stream halfway into Floramon's speech. It now rendered both compasses powerless. "Can't you find anything?" Jurai asked.

"I'm trying, but it's gone," Shuichon answered, "Oh, where do we find Jenrya now?"

"We don't need a compass," Ayaka stated, "Let's just use the stars."

"How about that?" BlackIguanamon said. Restored conditions might either help or hinder, depending on their opinions. Before they could act, a separate data stream picked them all up. Nobody believed in coincidence anymore for sure, but would these digidestined truly meet up with the others? And for that matter, where were they going? Somebody watching these events cared less.

Miles under a desolate prairie, at the very edge of the digital planet, a trapdoor opened up just a crack. Five clumps of digital tumbleweed harmlessly rolled into the hole. Current surroundings gave an impression that either nobody lived there or that the inhabitants were driven out years ago. Had anyone been present, they would've heard the sound of an eerie glow emanating from the trapdoor.


	10. More Tamers To Boot Part 9

Five individuals, four good and one bad, certainly knew where the data streams took both groups. The ludicrously gigantic prairie trapdoor led towards and almost completely dark chamber just as large. No light penetrated the room's walls, and the only light available emanated from an imprisoned quartet: the Digimon Sovereigns. Trapped in cages similar to what Mummymon used on Jurai and Penguinmon, he let them keep their consciousness so they could view the digidestined's new trials. Every once in a while, the culprit opened the trapdoor for a tumbleweed snack (few guesses why). But luminescence accompanying superior eyesight barely revealed him. One could almost make out a four-legged dragon with elongated wings and nothing more. Even the floating screen upon which they watched all recent occurrences didn't help much. "Aw, isn't that a shame," the figure crooned, "Data streams can be pretty mean."

"Not half as mean as you," Baihumon retorted.

The figure levitated several inches away from the screen in response and stood at equal distances from each Sovereign. Had the illumination penetrated fully, they'd detect an indifferent expression on his face. Plus, a closer look revealed them reduced from regular gargantuan size to that of an apple tree. "Take it easy now. All that worrying will give you wrinkles."

"Yah, not that we care!" Ebonwumon added.

"You should. Keep it up, and you won't be able to at least go down smiling when I absorb your data and crown myself the new ruler."

"I still don't understand how a weakling like you trapped us, the mighty Sovereigns," Zhuqiaomon spurted, "We should've been a match for you even at half strength. But if you plant to absorb us, why not just get it over with?"

"We've already discussed it before, so I won't bother wasting my breath. Let's all just kick back for now and continue watching those kids make fools of themselves."

"They are not fools," Azulongmon stated, "Mark my words, the human children will discover this room and teach you the lesson of your life." Sadly, the eastern guardian's assertion fell on deaf ears. He and his confidants almost made out a slight scoff as their captor returned back to his 'front seat'. The bad Digimon eyed the screen eagerly once more, apparently knowing both groups' next destination ahead of time.

"Huh. Let's see how well they fare against IronIguanamon and Rokushoumon."

The four digidestined in the primary group who accidentally boarded a separate data stream rested within a grassy plain close to a familiar-looking monochrome setting. Jenrya unwittingly sat against a lonely tree, Ruki's head partly on his shoulder. And Terriermon and Renamon lay sprawled out in front of them. Two hours must've passed before the silver-eyed 10-year old woke up first. Regaining consciousness, he felt a blush at seeing what exactly bogged his arm down. Jenrya's act of stretching body and limbs instantly made Ruki also come to. Yawning made her too busy to realize too soon their sleeping positions. "Whew," Jenrya said, "Is it tomorrow already?"

"Nope," Ruki answered, "It's still the same day. I wonder where that other data streams took our friends?" The pair then proceeded to wake up their Digimon.

"C'mon, Terriermon. Wake up."

"Mmmm…"

"Just a few more minutes, Mom," Renamon mumbled. Ruki stifled a giggle, as she couldn't remember the last time her canine partner made such a humorous statement. But soon enough, the two humans' efforts paid off. Memories of Cyclonemon, Geremon, the fair, and the unexpected ride came back clear as ever. Jenrya and Ruki's distraction about the would-be enjoyment on the merry-go-round also returned, however, at the redhead's next statement.

"We better get another move on. Oh, and Jenrya?"

"Yes, Ruki?"

"Are we interrupting?" came a metallic voice. The preteens didn't like being snapped out of their fantasy but turned anyways to find the source. Even if only a tiny swarm of two distinct species of Fresh-level Digimon faced the quartet, they still didn't trust the looks in their beady eyes. Half were metallic Skinkmon relatives who may as well have been confused as giant silver marbles. The other half consisted of gray-eyed, silver, blob-shaped rocks. Suspicions became confirmed in the little creatures' next words.

"We spherical mechanisms are called Kanemarimon," one sphere explained, "Our only technique of Micro Spark is obsolete in individuals, but groups enhance it agreeably."

"Um, we're listening," Terriermon said, not quite understanding the lingo.

"And we mineral ores are Tellurimon," a blob added, "Often confused for Mothmon and Roachmon techniques, ours of Mineral Fog certainly differs in side effects. And might we verbalize what interesting experiments fine specimens as you will conjure at the laboratory."

At the words 'experiments' and 'specimens', the group required no further convincing. Who did these little nimrods think they were dealing with? "What experiments?" Renamon queried, "What are you up to, anyhow?"

"Yeah, can't it just wait?" Jenrya put in, "We've got friends to track down and a war to win."

"You may recognize the human and Digimon units whose physical vitality we now harvest within our structure," another Tellurimon answered, "Fear not, for you shall endure the same."

"Physical vitality?" Ruki exclaimed, "As in life force?" Good thing she paid attention during science class in that special school of hers, or the Digimon Queen might've not understood a word the little machine girls said. Jenrya, Terriermon, and Renamon felt equally sickened. But although the quartet made it clear they wouldn't be caught dead doing anything just as malicious, even with no free will, the swarm attacked quicker than Infermon.

"We have discoursed an overload of information," another Kanemarimon concluded, "You must be captured."

"Mineral Fog!"

"Micro Spark!"

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Power Paw!" Both grass and tree collapsed under the strain of a silver dust cloud covered in yellow sparks. Renamon and Terriermon combined their efforts in a tempest that not only dispersed the cloud completely but also sent the pesky Fresh Digimon flying off into various distances. Afterward, both Rookies did a double-take at what their efforts unveiled: Ruki unintentionally coming to Jenrya in a protective hug, her eyes closed tightly and his perplexed. But she just as quickly stared him down for several seconds before letting go in realization.

"Um…er…it's not what you think," Ruki stammered, "I just…wanted to protect, that's all."

"Riiiiight," Terriermon teased. An irked look from Jenrya only made the rabbit laugh. Ruki gave Renamon the same when she noticed a similar behavior in the fox's eyes. But all humor died down when a second helping of trouble arrived. Four In-Training Digimon – two being gray versions of Frillmon with segmented metal frills, and two being a pair of square-eyed levitating microchips the size of softballs – observed the tetrad before doing anything else.

"I don't trust these ones for a minute," Jenrya said, "The worms are Wakumon, In-Training forms for Kanemarimon. Their Titanium Panel attack hurts worse than glass."

"And those microchips, or Maikuromon, digivolve from Tellurimon," Ruki added, "Silicon Gleam is their only attack, but it's all they need."

"Titanium Panel!"

"Silicon Gleam!" As showering metal slabs and peach-colored sparks clearly demonstrated, the digidestined required no further evidence of the machines' intentions. Two of both species had evaded being blown too far away and digivolved for a rematch. Jenrya and Ruki sprawled to one side in another protective hug. Terriermon and Renamon didn't need to move around much and gave bored looks before head-butting the pests. While one Wakumon and one Maikuromon dodged it, the other pair wasn't as fortunate. The two Rookies received a shock of seeing them absorb their own comrades' data. On the other hand, the preteens demonstrated embarrassment finding themselves in the same position as before and so quickly withdrew.

"Y'know, Jenrya, we really gotta stop meeting like this."

"Eh, I don't mind."

"You humans yet remain a conundrum," Maikuromon said, "According to all we have perpetrated so far, your vitality may exude higher value than that obtained from digi-astrals."

"Sheesh, you sound like the D-Reaper," Terriermon put in, "Where's this structure you said you're holding our friends in? And why'd you absorb your own friends' data?"

Ruki, Jenrya, but mostly Renamon shuddered at those last five words. With aid from her partner in times past, the fox absorbed data from all sorts of Digimon. Having renounced this cycle after defeating Harpymon, she especially just wanted to forget about it for good. But soaking in data from one's own species must have been the lowest manner anyone could ever demonstrate. Stoicism rang high among these opposing ranks, though. "Their usefulness expired," Wakumon answered, "And we suggest you pursue us in an orderly manner if you desire to view your communal procession one final time."

"If that means we must follow you, lead the way," Renamon demanded. The others shook her heads in agreement. So began a field trip across the digital plain with enemies as guides. Wakumon and Maikuromon focused solely on bringing the quartet back to their home base, or they would've noticed one preteen's current mood. While everybody else paid attention to the mission, contemporary memories filled Ruki's head: those involving making acquaintances of Takato, Terriermon, Guilmon, but mostly…Jenrya.

For some strange reason, just the sound of that name sent a funny feeling coursing through her veins lately. It couldn't possibly be a sensation known to both worlds as love, now could it? She didn't need that junk, and both were presently too young to think about it anyway. Then again, Ruki also noticed Takato display the same motions whenever conversations turned towards Juri, and vice versa. Plus, Jenrya was the first boy who actually brought out her good side. If not for him, the redhead might as well remain cold-hearted. Ruki considered Ryo a joker despite earlier 'signs'. "Hmm…"

"Ruki, is something wrong?" Renamon whispered.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just thinking about…certain things."

"Him, perhaps?" The yellow Digimon pointed towards Jenrya.

"No…er…well, what if I am?"

"I can understand if you feel the way you do. Digimon are certainly no strangers to enthrallment. Do you remember Jijimon and Babamon?"

"Well…"

"Hey, I recognize this area," Jenrya piped up. Ruki and Renamon snapped out of their silence and glanced for themselves. The wasteland scene waned and got replaced by a literally monochrome urban setting. Only those who slept in that one castle before might recognize it. But Wakumon and Maikuromon set their sights on a larger, box-like building. Three floors with blank windows composed an isogonic hexahedron too large to have been built within city limits and so lying on the outskirts. The group paused in front of two shiny doors, and everyone else let the In-Training Digimon key in an optical code.

"They have disembarked," came a voice within the building. Two mechanical Rookies eyed and also managed three operations from here on out. One was a second Iguanamon relative: silver skin, yellow left eye, and a steel patch over a bionic blue right eye. The second had a lavender box head atop a larger lavender box body, boasting lateral antennae; gold eyes; and colorful square lights for a mouth. Her mint-green arms terminated in jagged pincers, and she had caterpillar tracks instead of feet. Fifteen monitors total dotted the room's ceiling. Most displayed either the main floor's hallways or complex equipment at the very top floor. One showed quite an interesting sight in a room on the middle floor: the rest of Jenrya's group unconscious and strapped upon one wall. And still another presented shrouded figures in a basement in the same position.

Of course, the conscious digidestined couldn't do much more until Wakumon and Maikuromon concluded the trip within the monitor room. The two mysterious Rookies leapt off a ledge to greet them. Only the mechanical quartet knew what lay inside that basement, possibly a fail-safe to repel prying eyes. "Four new subjects, as requested," Wakumon announced.

"You have served your purpose well," the Iguanamon wannabe said, "But you are now obsolete technology."

"We comprehend," Maikuromon said. The four digidestined received a second shock at seeing the worm and microchip Digimon offer their data up to the iguana and toy, respectively. They concentrated hard before disbanding into particles for the authorities' absorbing pleasure.

"That's disgusting!" Terriermon commented, "What's with you people, anyway? How can you just eat your own friends?"

"Quite fluently," the box-shaped Digimon responded, "We are no strangers to what you refer to as manners. This is my sister unit, IronIguanamon. Her technique of Metal Glare will lacerate an alloy slab in nanoseconds. And I am Rokushoumon. It is advised that you do not undervalue my Rusty Claw and Bronze Laser."

"Enough jabbering," Ruki stated, "Where're you holding our friends?"

"Better look up," Renamon suggested, motioning to the monitors. None of the digidestined required as much shock as they did disgust. Fail-safe or not, Jenrya didn't need special vision just to recognize two clouded figures on one particular monitor."

"Hey, that's Shuichon and Lopmon! But who are those others? And why are you doing this?"

"Our safeguards already downloaded the data onto your hard drives," IronIguanamon explained, "We snatched them from the periphery to extract their life force and convert it into the proper electricity for urban dwellers. You may have learned of externally attractive gemstones codenamed digi-astrals, which other Digimon excavate chiefly for an efficient and unsoiled energy source. Because we boast advanced minds, our studies directed us toward harnessing greater amounts from human units. We might imagine discarding the Digimon collaborators if not for the robust link towards their bipedal partners."

"But how did you pick them up?" Terriermon asked, "There's no way they could've gotten like this without putting up a fight."

"Their chance never arrived," Rokushoumon continued, "As both digital streams brought them upon our premises, an electrical field obstructed their accidental excursions. It bestowed unconsciousness amongst all units before deposition took place. But we already viewed your previous trials. We instantly discerned a misplaced parcel with astute optics and so dispatched Fresh- and In-Training-level units to assuage and lure. Now we need not vindicate further details."

Hearing IronIguanamon and Rokushoumon talk vaguely instilled a mix of perplexity and disgust in the digidestined's heads. If the others couldn't get in the first punch, then these four certainly would! At the word 'details', that's when Renamon and Terriermon decided they'd all heard enough. "Diamond Storm!"

"Bunny Blast!"

The mechanical pair neatly dodged the blasts and retaliated. A blue laser projected from IronIguanamon's right eye, while Rokushoumon followed up with tan blasts from her antennae. "Metal Glare!"

"Bronze Laser!" Naturally, Jenrya and Ruki moved off to one side yet again to avoid injury. Terriermon and IronIguanamon found themselves wrestling all over the floor. Renamon's Power Paw dispersed a green blast of claw-shaped energy formed when Rokushoumon put her claws together: her Rusty Claw attack. Though, this lasted no longer than when the two good Rookies battled the lower forms. The bad ones tossed their opponents against a wall and upped the noise level.

"Digivolution in progress! Rokushoumon, digivolve to… Computramon!"

"Affirmative! IronIguanamon, digivolve to… Cybormon!" In place of the bad ones stood two taller android Digimon. Cybormon resembled Kinhamon via the same outfit and gold skin, but there still existed differences. For one, a zigzag border separated the organic left side from a metallic right side. She retained the same color eyes from her Rookie form. Both the middle horn and her tail contributed to the right side, the latter being segmented and having dark-gray spikes instead of lime. And on top of that, the three fingers on her right arm seemed like nothing more than stiff points.

Computramon was an anthropomorphic computer, lavender as ever. A monitor with a blue screen, angry gold eyes, and black dots for a mouth stood upon a horizontal hardware case. Skinny turquoise arms each having five sharp fingers projected from both sides. A CD drive on the left was separated from a pair of buttons on the right. In conclusion, white plastic legs with outsole boosters finalized the new Digimon. Not wanting to leave their partners out, Ruki and Jenrya followed suit. "Digimodify! Digivolution activate!"

_Digivolution_

"Terriermon, digivolve to… Gargomon!"

"Renamon, digivolve to… Kyubimon!"

"Those are Computramon and Cybormon," Jenrya said, "Cybormon's Supercharge destroys anything it touches, and there's no telling what other attacks her Copy technique lets her use. Computramon means business whether she uses System Crash or Compact Grenade. Both move equally quickly."

"Digimon identified as Gargomon and Kyubimon," Computramon scanned, "Champion forms of Terriermon and Renamon, respectively. These wayward figures bear relatively high chances for termination."

"Affirmative," Cybormon chimed, "Changes currently mark our original stratagem. We shall obtain more subjects, but the programs standing before us will soon be deleted."

"Blah blah blah!" Gargomon countered, "You got it switched around! Gargo Laser!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Supercharge!"

"System Crash!" Gargomon's miniature green blasts, Kyubimon's white fireballs, a stream of yellow from Cybormon's robotic arm, and a flash of blue from Computramon's monitor screen turned the room into a battlefield. This time, the two preteens dove in separate directions instead of another accidental embracement. While the Digimon took it to the far back, they then recollected themselves and plotted where to go on from there.

"This is getting us no place," Jenrya said, "We're mighty tamers, yet all this dodging suggests otherwise."

"I agree," Ruki said, "Let's take advantage of the distraction and free the others. Cybormon and Computramon look stronger than they're letting on."

"Look out!" Jenrya rapidly pushed himself and Ruki down on the floor before a CD adhered to the electronic mechanism which allowed the door to open and close. Sparks flew from the buttons before the whole device dissolved, leaving behind a blank patch of wall. The kids stood back up with little fuss but abandoned their calm attitudes just as quickly. "Huh. So much for even leaving the building."

"Let's bust it down." Ruki wasted no more time in throwing her entire body up against the closed door. Jenrya smiled at her determination and followed along. At the back of the room, Cybormon tossed her rotund opponent aside and shook her head seeing the kids' futile attempts. She and Computramon obviously knew another way out. Regardless, the chameleon charged up and took aim.

"Copy! …Heat Viper!"

"Animal Uppercut!" Cybormon concentrated her entire attention on the kids, so she hadn't time to back away from a blow on the chin courtesy of Gargomon. The blast misfired and destroyed a monitor instead. Computramon could've aided her partner-in-crime, but Kyubimon was more than enough to deal with. After bits of glass and metal rained down, both sides retracted.

"The organisms are slowing my modem," Computramon said, "Chances of entire demolition increasing with each passing second. We must delete them immediately."

"Ready to give up?" Kyubimon retorted.

"Forfeiture does not compute," Cybormon said, "Relocation of skirmish to a more overt locale imminent."

"How're you gonna relocate since we're locked inside?" Jenrya shot back.

"If we expressed no knowledge of managing exterior alongside interior operations, we would not stand where we currently stand," Computramon answered, "The backup exit hatch lies behind us. Activate emergency escape units!" At the sound of her voice, the posterior wall slid upwards and unveiled a stretch of abandoned buildings. Before the digidestined reacted, the androids found it best to digivolve once more. Consuming so much data and training vigorously made it seem like a breeze for them.

"Cybormon, digivolve to… Zirconimon!"

"Computramon, digivolve to… SuperComputramon!"

The two new Ultimates stood no taller than their Champion forms except by maybe three inches. Besides both eyes turning blue, Zirconimon bartered all coloration and her outfit for a wholly mechanized, gray persona. Hinged knees and a segmented torso accompanied a strong luster to complete the metamorphosis. SuperComputramon retained her original 'face' on an extended monitor connected to two hardware boxes instead of just one. A slim USB port cable pointed out of the monitor's top edge, directly across from a bulky parallel port cable. Clumped legs and square-fingered arms equipped the Digimon sufficiently.

"Well, they've done it again," Ruki examined, "Zirconimon would fool anybody with her shiny looks. Her Negatron Laser captures anyone who gets too close, and her Cyborg Luster stings like crazy. SuperComputramon's cords will squeeze you like a banana, if her Peripheral Energy Drain or Deadly Keyboard don't get you first."

"Negatron Laser!"

"Hey!" Kyubimon and Gargomon cried. Zirconimon produced a white ray from her main horn to levitate the two Champions off the floor and calmly carried them out into the urban interior. Jenrya and Ruki would've quickly scanned cards if only SuperComputramon hadn't tied the pair up with her cables. The same wall slid back down permanently, never to open up unless the machines wished it so.

"You…let us go…this instant," Ruki puffed.

SuperComputramon looked at them dryly and responded by attaching her connectors to their foreheads. "Peripheral Energy Drain." The tamers glowed painfully, their Digimon showing the same expression. But one way or another, they wouldn't give up just yet. Between struggling free and nearing full unconsciousness, the pair just barely managed to spring their partners before Zirconimon eradicated them.

"Digimodify! Alias activate!" The Champions cared less about déjà vu as their captor instead dissolved shadows. While the computer was surprised at the human pair's impressive endurance, the reptile took pride in her technique and didn't like seeing anyone escape it so effortlessly.

"Counterfeit replicas! Termination in progress!" That's when she went on a rampage. In the meantime, SuperComputramon upped her own process of draining her two hostages.

"It is a strange factor for you humans to withstand my Peripheral Energy Drain technique. But I calculate lower chances of your survival as the process accelerates."

"Keep…dreaming!" Jenrya gasped.

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

_Matrix  
Digivolution_

"Kyubimon, matrix-digivolve to… Taomon!"

"Gargomon, matrix-digivolve to… Rapidmon!"

"Rapidmon, provide me some cover fire while I free Ruki and Jenrya!"

"Got it! Rapid Fire!"

"Cyborg Luster!" Zirconimon's sheen unleashed a shower of white blasts which Rapidmon easily countered. But it didn't really matter if Taomon got away, right? SuperComputramon was more than a match for her. Though, she'd have to hurry before the computer Digimon's connectors literally killed Jenrya and Ruki. SuperComputramon held up her hands as she conjured a keyboard silhouette, the buttons of which acted like Pteramon's Side Winder attack.

"Deadly Keyboard!"

"Talisman Spell!" The fight brought up quite a dust storm and leveled an entire city block. Although some blasts hit the supposed power plant without causing outer damage, shock waves unfailingly affected the inside. Top-floor circuitry got damaged and presented a delay in energy transfer towards parts unknown. The group on the middle floor flinched some, but their means of entrapment was advanced enough to keep them both comatose and affixed. However, the basement contained more low-tech equipment of which its owners also overlooked. Zirconimon and SuperComputramon never felt a need to place Shuichon's group in anything too complex since they were just starting out and hadn't even biomerged yet. Ten pairs of eyes opened as only five human hands each barely grabbed a familiar glowing object.

As that action went unnoticed by everyone else, the six current fighters still realized what effects their skirmish would have on the building. Settling dust revealed three Ultimates standing still and Taomon protectively covering the kids after having set them down. "Error 692!" Zirconimon declared, "Hardware failure in the modem! Must relocate struggle again!"

"That's one thing we have in common," Jenrya agreed, "If this keeps up, the shock waves might hurt everyone else." Something more definitely kept him and Ruki going strong, or they would've passed out instead of withdrawing and scanning their next cards.

"Digimodify! Speed activate!" Rapidmon and Taomon grabbed and flew with their respective opponents in tow back to the same grassy area the Kanemarimon and Tellurimon ruined. The tamers barely caught up before Zirconimon and SuperComputramon literally bit the dust.

"Now does forfeiting compute?" Rapidmon questioned, "Wanna say you're sorry and let our friends go?" Rather than respond, the androids stood back up on their feet and merely glared. Unlike their human partners, the rabbit and fox suspected nothing more and so prepared to end the fight. "Your loss! Tri-Beam!"

"Talisman Of Light!" Green and white energies foreshadowed the new battlefield, but the evil robotic Digimon faced it ever confident. Their glow not only dispersed the two blasts but also inspired yet another physical change. Taomon and Rapidmon did a double-take, but Ruki and Jenrya already expected this.

"Zirconimon, digivolve to… MutantCybormon!"

"SuperComputramon, digivolve to… Dekimon!"

"We missed," Taomon said.

"Bad command or file name," the new Megas chorused. Through digivolution, MutantCybormon regained some organic material lost in her Ultimate stage: hands poking through metal arms; left middle toe; and right inner toe. Straight horns, small shrouded wings, a half-quadrangular head, and a larger tail boasting similar spikes to Giganotomon accounted for further differences. And her segmented torso now bore cracks running through her right hip. Dekimon retained the same life-draining cords, although flicker-spewing incisions replaced the connector ends. A still wider monitor displayed the same eyes and desktop but a wavy line for a mouth in place of black dots. Three vertical cases bearing two CD drives and one round power button each acted as torso. Two scythe-bladed cords on the left side; one splitting into two blades on the right; and a cephalopodan mass of microphone jack connectors all made her picture-perfect. Both androids looked down upon the digidestined while giving self-introductions.

"You may refer to me as MutantCybormon. Although my flight organs do not function, the velocity I authenticate flouts my mass. Mutant Destroyer and Alkaline Crystal Horns are my battle arts."

"And I am Dekimon. My low focal ratio pales in comparison to my flamboyance. My techniques are Cyber Scythe and Livewire Flare."

Taomon and Rapidmon immediately reverted back to their Rookie forms and joined their partners. "Big deal," Ruki retorted, "You don't scare us one bit."

"Then allow us to remedy the difficulty. Mutant Destroyer!"

"Livewire Flare!"

"Biomerge activate!"

_Biomerge  
Digivolution_

"Terriermon, biomerge to… MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon, biomerge to… Sakuyamon!" Tan energy streams from MutantCybormon's hands and middle horn combined with Dekimon's tiny blue projectiles met with the same failure as the blasts they countered. And yet, they didn't share in their opponents' amazement. Despite claims to the contrary, the computer and chameleon displayed more feeling than they let on: They actually seemed to enjoy the fight! In fact, Dekimon and MutantCybormon went so far as to think how joyous it might be to upload Digimon data alongside human data.

"Cyber Scythe!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

"You can't win!" MegaGargomon declared, exchanging physical blows.

"Foolish surplus of hardware!" MutantCybormon retorted, "My procession resumes ceaselessly!" The monster chameleon broke away momentarily and zoomed around before disappearing into thin air. MegaGargomon might've taken this opportunity to assist Sakuyamon, but he knew his own wrestling match hadn't ended yet.

"Sheesh!" came Terriermon's voice, "How can she be so big and fast at the same time?"

"You already heard what she said," Jenrya replied, "Just concentrate! We'll find her if we first clear our minds!"

MegaGargomon's eyes fell out of focus as he ceased all movement. Mental projections of MutantCybormon constantly moving about covered the sky and land. A minute passed by before the dog bunny apparently found his target. "There she is! Gargo Missile!" But even though the left yellow-faced pellet made a direct hit, MegaGargomon still missed. The real MutantCybormon came out of hiding and pinned him down before holding him above her head. "How'd this happen? We had you right where we wanted you!"

"I viewed that technique of yours in past cycles and so conjured a counterattack! Alkaline Crystal Horns!" After tossing him up, MutantCybormon's horns glowed a mix of silver and white as they slammed MegaGargomon miles high. Because of dizziness, he could do nothing more than roll around and crash flat on his belly. At the same time, Sakuyamon felt a painful sensation which gave Dekimon ample opportunity to bind her.

Neither evil android cared much about this incident as they did absorbing the data. MutantCybormon's jaws descended upon MegaGargomon, which he barely held back. Dekimon's 'feet' squeezed Sakuyamon like a snake around a deer. Time appeared to freeze while the wizard Digimon's components conversed. "We were doing so well until that headache came along," Ruki stammered, "Where'd it come from?"

"We felt it at the exact time MegaGargomon impacted," Renamon's voice echoed, "It wouldn't have happened unless you exhibited a bond different from the one between us."

"Um…"

"Ruki, is it him?"

Through a mental portal, the female preteen saw MegaGargomon's current malady as if time hadn't stopped. A closer look revealed Jenrya's pained faced at his and Terriermon's vain efforts to prevent jagged teeth from closing in on them. Ruki finally snapped as her true feelings surfaced. "Y-yes! He's everything to me!"

If Sakuyamon's previous flinching didn't make Dekimon stir, then this new chain reaction inspired a greater effect. No amount of strength prevented the white glowing mass from slipping free and shedding even more light on the scene. "This does not compute!" the computer screeched. MutantCybormon and MegaGargomon couldn't resist being drawn in and listening to the wizard's next words of hope.

"Sakuyamon, mode-change to… Kabuki Mode!"

Even MutantCybormon and Dekimon were stunned for once, although they probably predicted this anyway. In Kabuki Mode, Sakuyamon had exchanged her previous outfit for a white and red robe. All armor except for her mask disappeared, and a white pompom on a stick replaced the original scepter. The automaton Digimon regrouped as Sakuyamon KM stood on MegaGargomon's right shoulder immediately after healing him. "Digimon identified as Sakuyamon Kabuki Mode," MutantCybormon noted, "Not a digivolution, but what is referred to as a mode-change. Only technique is Rice Cord."

"And it's all I need to finish you creeps off!" was the reply. Both sides charged forward, taking on the same adversaries as before. MutantCybormon attempted her last trick a second time, but a power influx from Sakuyamon KM enabled MegaGargomon to distinguish easily between fake and authentic vital signs. As a bonus, the dog also discovered an Achilles heal in administering a punch on the chameleon's cracked hip. But the wizard nominated Dekimon to feel the full brunt.

"Cyber Scythe!"

"Rice Cord!" Using all except those on her 'head', the computer attempted creating a synthetic 'jungle' out of cords. Though, Sakuyamon's slashing motions damaged the extensions beyond regeneration. Prevailing only on useless stubs, Dekimon concluded she'd go down with a fight.

"Livewire Flare!"

"Rice Cord!"

"Alkaline Crystal Horns!"

"Power Pummel!" A fatal gash on the computer's torso finished her off the rest of the way. And just when MutantCybormon attempted jabbing MegaGargomon, the canine Digimon administered a punch to break all three horns. Then a quicker second blow busted through the chameleon's cracks, finishing her off possibly for good. That's when the power plant collapsed to the ground. However, nobody had time to notice this as MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon separated back into their components. Jenrya and Ruki quickly embraced each other afterwards, no longer wishing to deny hidden feelings.

"Ruki," Jenrya said, "Are you okay?"

"I could ask the same thing," Ruki answered, "Right before Renamon and I mode-changed, I thought I wouldn't make it in time."

"Huh," Terriermon put in, arms crossed and looking thoughtful, "I knew it the whole time."

"One surprise after another," Hagurumon chimed, "Love saved the day!" Hearing his voice, the pair let each other go and saw everyone else in their group join them.

"Hey," Renamon greeted, "How did you escape?"

"Not sure," Ryo said, "As the place fell apart, some strange pink light blinded us all before we found ourselves outside. Other than that, it feels like somebody pressed pause on us."

"But enough about that," Hirokazu added, "Judging by the way you two keep looking at each other, and by that hug…well…"

"What's it to you how we feel about each other?" Ruki replied.

"Nothing, actually," Kenta said, "If anything, it obviously took too long."

"Hold up a moment," Jenrya realized, "We saw Shuichon and Lopmon on the bottom floor! Don't tell me they didn't make it!"

"If not, you will join them in nanoseconds," MutantCybormon crooned. She and Dekimon had reconstituted their data just like Vajramon and stood tall once more without the previously inflicted damage. Revenge on their minds, the mechanical pair loomed over the exasperated digidestined. Darn it, why didn't they just stay down?

"I thought you got rid of those cowards," Elecmon protested.

"That's what we thought!" Terriermon complained, placing a paw on his temples.


	11. More Tamers To Boot Part 10

No doubt about it, the Mega-level android Digimon were two of the most stubborn opponents the digidestined ever faced. Both felt much too vengeful to bother wondering themselves how the others escaped their entrapments. MutantCybormon gathered more energy in her hands. Dekimon's damaged cords spurted few sparks at everyone's feet while the rest of her body quivered. The digidestined ensured preparations for whatever came their way. If two Megas and one mode change failed before, perhaps seven Megas and two mode changes might have an improved effect. "This can't be happening," Jenrya said, "Those blows should've mailed you to Reconfiguration City."

"As exceptional intellectuals and combatants, we constructed a mighty will over the cycles," MutantCybormon explained, "To put it in lay terms you can comprehend: We did not allow ourselves to be subject to the same fate as other fallen Digimon."

"Harnessing human energy within the proper compound has reached its expiration," Dekimon added, "Why utilize mechanical constructs when absorption appears more humane?"

"You're not absorbing any of us!" Monodramon retorted.

"Yeah!" the others put in, "…Huh?" And just when the digidestined thought they'd fight only seconds after the conversation, a mysterious interruption occurred. Nothing major, but MutantCybormon and Dekimon put their would-be assault on hold to glance towards the sky. Airborne tremors definitely signified something wrong at least for the gargantuan pair. Curiosity also overcame the group once more as they followed suit. Who knows, this circumstance might hurt both sides.

"What's going on?" Guilmon wondered, "What's everybody looking at?"

"You're asking me?" Renamon stated. For the moment, it seemed what happened next saved this group the trouble of further fighting.

"Lightning Spear!" Twin lightning bolts touched down on the androids, paralyzing them and damaging internal circuitry. The group narrowly dodged the assault and kept on their bellies as more followed.

"Warning!" Dekimon exclaimed, "System error! Paralysis induced!"

"Mystic Break!"

"Solar Roar!" For the first attack, an airborne white beam scorched MutantCybormon. Dekimon faced déjà vu when a new yet nonfatal scar emerged on her torso due to powerful sound waves. Though, both shapes panned too quickly even for this pair's advanced vision.

"Blazing Arrow!"

"Planetoid Bombard!"

MutantCybormon had a huge burning arrow impaled right through her chest. Steaming rocks lodged themselves in various places on Dekimon. "Logging off," the former puffed, "Shutting down, now." The two again dissolved into raw data, never returning to the battlefield unscathed. Unbeknownst to anyone, MutantCybormon and Dekimon were due for extinction anyhow. Reconstitution was rare, but at least Vajramon gained enough rest before Taomon finished him off. As the group stood back up, only one debate rang high: Did the responsible culprits do this to save them or just eliminate the competition?

"Okay, that was weird," ToyAgumon commented, "What just happened?"

"Maybe you should ask them," Kenta suggested, pointing to a group of more new Mega-level Digimon. The first one was a snake wearing a dark-green archer's vest and a matching triangular hat; Iguanamon's lime skin; tan eyes with black slit pupils; longbows attached to the wrists; and of course, no legs. A horned snake in a piece of space rock for a body; rock arms with three fingers each; two-toed rock legs; and metal-cased craters came up second. The third appeared half mammalian and half avian: tiger body, eagle legs for front paws, green snake's head for a tail, black and red wings, and a dark-blue metal mask. The fourth appeared to be a golden bird with gargoyle form.

But the final entity – a mix of angel and rabbit; a pink and white complexion; black beady eyes; three horns on the head; golden ear loops; yellow stripes running across the belly; and a happy face – best caught Jenrya and Terriermon's attention. "Think they're on our side?" Hirokazu asked.

"Possibly," Ruki answered, "They're all Megas, and these are their identities from left to right: Shashumon, Astermon, Gryphonmon, Eaglemon, and Cherubimon."

"Cherubimon, huh?" Terriermon commented, "Say, isn't that Lopmon's Mega form? I recognize those three horns and that bunny stench anywhere."

"Shuichon biomerged?" Jenrya sputtered. Cherubimon gave a smug look as if to agree.

"Well, if that's Shuichon and Lopmon, then who are those others?" Ryo wondered. That's when the five de-digivolved.

"Hello, everyone," Miki greeted.

It wasn't long until everybody found themselves walking back to the city after giving explanations and introducing certain individuals. Both sides already learned about the Digital World's current situation, so nobody needed share much. Jurai adjusted nicely to the shock of being in his first human crowd in two months. Jenrya and Shuichon had their doubts about exchanging hugs out in the open, but the others gave reassurance. The silver-eyed boy felt like their parents just seeing his younger sister grow up so fast. Ruki also received a hug from the little girl due to her contributions as well. Still, food became a major priority once more since both groups lost their sacks during their accidental trip from the fairgrounds and Floramon's old home. "Think we'll find a restaurant or grocery store here?" Iguanamon wondered, "I haven't got a single cent on me."

"I wouldn't know because I've been a nomad my entire life," BlackIguanamon spoke, "Maybe we could forage for berries."

"Doubtful," Kenta put in, "Maybe we haven't explored this place enough, but I don't think we'll find berry bushes growing for miles."

Takato and Juri focused on other things, however. Each time one stared at the other and received a returned glance, both abruptly looked the other way. Just like at the fair, the pair nearly stumbled at least three times as they paid little attention to surroundings. Penguinmon and Jurai noticed first yet didn't discover why. "What do you suppose?" the former wondered.

"I don't know. Hey!" This not only snapped the two back to reality but also made them the center of everyone else's attention.

"Uh, I wasn't thinking of anything," Takato lied.

"Me neither," Juri added. Still, the pair instantly resumed their constant motions like nobody interrupted. But the previous interruption couldn't prevent anyone from watching in ironic amusement. Thoughts about food lost nearly all importance to thoughts about romance. It was a well-established fact that Takato and Juri had a crush on each other; the rest of the world saw it nicely no matter how much they tried hiding it. In fact, Takato even admitted it once to his cousin Kai. Miki, Ayaka, Teresa, Hirokazu, Kenta, and Ruki gave irked expressions wondering when they'd quit denying and just confess already.

"Why're they being so quiet?" Hagurumon asked.

"They look sick if you ask me," Floramon guessed.

"Nah, they just have special needs," Ayaka said.

Shuichon surprised the pair via a second interruption. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Umm…" Juri stammered.

"You haven't said a word ever since we got out of that power plant," Kenta said, "Are you sick or something?"

"Nah," Takato answered, "We're just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about relaxation, maybe?" Guilmon suggested. All eyes darted up towards a familiar building, the same castle half the group once slept in. Recent incidents kept the suspicious digidestined outside before they shrugged and entered anyway. Further conflicts wouldn't be a hassle with twenty-four members present, right? Sharp eyes indicated no traps or damage (exterior or interior) after thirty steps into the structure. Something definitely seemed awry here, but what?

"Hello?" BlackIguanamon called out, "Is anyone home?" No response other than stony silence greeted the group. Shuichon instinctively grabbed Jenrya's hand for comfort, and Jurai followed suit with Teresa. For those who traversed through the forest containing Bakemon, this new scene reeked of familiarity but without fog. At least now they could see where they were walking. For the second time that day, Juri and Takato unwittingly displayed affectionate signs by walking exactly side by side. Progression ceased as soon as they all stood vigil over the door at hall's end.

"Huh," Ryo said, "Wonder what's behind door number two?"

"Only one way to find out," Terriermon volunteered, "Terrier Tornado!"

"Terriermon, wait!" Jenrya protested. But his words fell on deaf ears as a simple whirlwind flung the door open. The others defensively chucked their arms up expecting a trap, only to continue staring on curiously afterward. A giant dining room with three food-covered tables and enough seats for exactly twenty-four guests made all eyes widen despite universal suspicions. If that wasn't enough, moist hand towels lay on opposite corners of one table. Growling sounds caused the group to stare down and rub their bellies.

"Think someone's trying to trap us again?" Renamon wondered.

"If so, it worked," ToyAgumon concluded. Hunger broke through all intellectual immunities, giving way to a rushed procession into the dining room. Penguinmon retained her classy ways by reminded everyone to wipe their hands down before touching any food, the fox included. During the meal, Hirokazu and Kenta decided they could no longer stand seeing a certain pair deny their feelings and so cooked up a scheme for later on.

The Digimon felt satisfied enough, but their tamers insisted on washing up before continuing the mission. Those kids staying here once demonstrated a photographic memory leading the others to the bathrooms while the Digimon waited in the dining room. And according to architecture, whoever built the bathrooms must've borrowed designs from that of Jijimon and Babamon's house. In the girls' room, Ruki's thoughts darted towards Juri's personal friends. Shuichon remained near the entrance and allowed them conversational privacy. All wore towels upon their undergarments. "So, how's it feel to be tamers?"

"Probably the same way you do having a boyfriend," Teresa answered, "Though, we couldn't've helped Shuichon if not for Ryo teaching us how to play the card game."

Ruki frowned at hearing that name. "The Digimon King, huh? Y'know, **I** would've been more than willing. I taught Juri what she knows, and I even aided in Shuichon's training."

"Well, Ryo was the closest source. Yeah, we understand how you feel about him, so let's talk about something else. Whatever happened to this Calumon cutie?" But before Ruki answered, Ayaka noticed Juri stray away further down the tub.

"Hey, Juri. Where're you going?"

"Nowhere in particular. I just feel like exploring this room, that's all." The hazel-eyed girl trudged deeper and deeper into the back, until the others' conversation went from crystal-clear words to blurry grunting. She couldn't help balancing between wondering where their trials would lead them next and if someone might be watching but dispersed both ideas immediately. Soon enough, a knothole on the left side caught her attention. Treading out of the tub, Juri recognized the boys' room on the other and so put her ear up to it instead.

"You may as well admit it, chumley," Hirokazu spoke, "Everybody at school already knows the truth, so just say yes and get it over with." Like Shuichon, Jurai stayed near the entrance away from the older kids' conversation. With Jenrya and Ryo's help, Hirokazu and Kenta put their plan into motion and cornered Takato. It was high time he confirmed his feelings for Juri, according to them.

"Okay, fine," he forfeited, "Yes, I like Juri more than a friend. Up until now, I never really said so in front of anyone except my cousin Kai."

"See, now was that so hard?" Jenrya said.

"Actually, it was." Takato took a deep breath as he brought forth a speech. "I mean, Juri's the only one besides family who actually understands me. No offense to Hirokazu and Kenta, but I could never divulge my deepest thoughts to you two without receiving laughter or a yawn back in the day. And remember when Impmon went around bothering couples in the park? Although we stayed out of the class conversation, Juri reassured me that nobody was accusing me. She sees me for who I really am, other than a clown and a simple doodler."

"You're no clown, Takato," Kenta reassured, "If you feel the way you do about Juri, that's all that matters. Hirokazu and I may have yawned and laughed before, but that's all in the past."

"You said it," Hirokazu added, "We're all friends, and friends make each other feel good. Yeah, she helped get the three of us back together after WarGrowlmon wasted Mihiramon. In fact, did you see yer own eyes during the Megidramon experience?"

"When I think about it, we feel each other's pain," Takato continued, "Seeing Juri crack up badly the day Beelzemon killed off Leomon ripped through my heart also. Though, I wasn't prepared for her darker side the way she clamped on me about making WarGrowlmon dark-digivolve to Megidramon. Losing her real mother as a little kid, having an extra-strict father, losing Leomon, and being used a power source by the D-Reaper…basically, I'm the strongest light in her life if not the only one. I'm amazed the two of us haven't died from heart attacks by now."

Jurai continued playing around innocently, unaware of the disheartened mood in the atmosphere. All other heads hung low at the words 'power source'. "The Kernel Sphere definitely had that effect," Kenta admitted, "From what you and Ruki told us, Jenrya, it looks like Rokushoumon and IronIguanamon made the feeling mutual."

"Except we weren't conscious earlier," Hirokazu said, "But Takato, if you feel so strongly about Juri, why the delay?"

"I don't know," was the reply, "It could be because she might not see me as anything more than friends. Even so, we're only preteens."

"Excuse me?" Jenrya said, "Ruki and I are only preteens, and we confessed our feelings to each other. That unwritten rule is nothing more than a load of bunk."

"Yeah," Ryo agreed, "And how do you know for sure how she sees you? Plus, didn't she call out your name from inside the D-Reaper?"

An abashed blush crept across Takato's face at realizing just how correct the guys were. "You're absolutely right. I don't know what I was thinking for a moment there. When we get back home, I'm putting my fears aside and asking her out."

"That's the spirit," Hirokazu complimented, "Call it a hunch, but I don't think you hafta worry about rejection." With that conversation done, the older boys returned to bathing. On the other side of the wall, Juri quietly strolled back into the tub bearing an ecstatic look on her face. The visor-wearing boy's last sentence wasn't far off, because she secretly loved Takato back. To herself or anyone else, Juri need not repeat anything her admirer spoke especially since she'd left her puppet at home. The hazel-eyed girl barely held back a scream of joy, keeping it all under wraps while rejoining the other girls.


	12. More Tamers To Boot Part 11

After Takato's confession, both he and Juri displayed no further awkward movements. Nobody dared questioned this newfound tranquility from the bath's conclusion on up to departing the castle. In fact, little fuss at all stirred until they found themselves standing on the town's outskirts without a clue of where to go next. Everybody followed Jenrya and Shuichon's lead up to this point since only their D-Powers bore compasses, but now they were lost. The digivices might've had maps if not for the static interference emitting from the true culprit's actions, which they still had yet to discover and defeat. Though, the Digital World looked much more fixed than the group remembered from coming here yesterday what with data streams, tumbleweed, and Digi-Gnomes emerging aplenty. "Where to now?" Kenta asked the Wong siblings.

"You're asking us?" Jenrya said.

"Well, you've got a compass on that toy," Terriermon reasoned, "Who better?"

"Same with you, Shuichon," Lopmon added.

"Not anymore," Shuichon replied as she and her brother held up blank-screened D-Powers for viewing. The others sighed in depressed realization.

"Go figure," Teresa said, "Anyone have any bright ideas? Floramon?"

"Sorry," was the answer, "I'm a smart one, but I can't think of everything. I haven't a clue how those things work."

"Well, I might," Ayaka volunteered, pressing the buttons on her D-Power, "Maybe there's a map on here somewhere. Not just a directional arrow, but a real map. I should've thought of this a long time ago." The other children imitated the action; what started out only as button pushing was expanded upon when they even broke out their decks and skimmed through for something usefully similar.

Unfortunately, nothing changed their situation. "Back to where we started," Hirokazu sighed, "The only way we'll ever be able to fix this is if we hunt down one more bogey. But how in blazes do they expect us to even find them?"

"Obviously not," BlackIguanamon put in, "And we can't use a data stream because there's no telling where it'll take us. I wish we could just poof to their hideout instead."

"That's it!" Ruki realized, "Juri, what about your Teleportation card? You know, the same one that got us out of Gigadramon's machine?"

"Wouldn't help," Juri spoke, "It only teleports someone back to a place they've already visited." All enthusiastic faces from the suggestion died from hearing about the drawback.

"Let's just move straight on from the direction we came," Ryo decided, "Just standing here won't help anyone." Two hours worth of walking saw the black-and-white area fade into something more colorful. Ironically, the digidestined were a world closer than the scenery let on. The prairie beneath which the Sovereigns remained imprisoned was directly across if somebody took into account certain factors: different directional angle; approximately 2,000 miles distance; and on a different continent. His identity still yet to be revealed, the Sovereigns' captor grew impatiently vexed by what he considered the group's stupidity.

"What are those fools doing? They're headed in the wrong direction!"

"Naturally," Ebonwumon explained, "Those lads and lassies haven't any maps no thanks ta ye capturing us. Ye only have yourself to blame."

"Your influence is stronger than you guessed it would be," Zhuqiaomon added, "Looks like we all lost something: The kids aren't going home, we aren't escaping, and you aren't gaining human data which you don't deserve anyhow. In other words, we're stuck in an endless cycle."

"I never thought I'd agree," came an indifferent response, "If the digidestined can't find this place, then I should help out."

"Hm?" Renamon wondered. Whatever alluring tactic the malicious figure put into action, it was working. Everyone else stopped to see a lagging fox suddenly run towards what appeared as nothing in particular.

"Renamon, wait up!" Ruki called. The jog lasted at least five miles before the group came to a resting halt. Unlike morning and yesterday, everyone logically assumed this trek would lead them to the last enemy and so felt no need for lugging around another food sack. Absence of it even made the journey easier. "Renamon…what's…with you?"

"I felt something coming from over there. It may be our true destination."

"Whatever's going on, it must be quite a distance away," Elecmon noted, "I'm not seeing anything." That's when another disturbance postponed their trip. An Orochimon-like snake (only one head, though) made entirely of mud chased a weak Digi-Gnome across the digital landscape. The poor creature hadn't enough vigor for flying and so had to run instead. Was this snake yet another result from the Sovereigns' capture? Neither the gnome nor the digidestined bothered pondering that question. Just as the reptile's jaws closed in, several fiery blasts changed the situation.

"Mach Shadow!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Copy! …Thermal Mane!" Fortunately, the mud snake was much weaker than it let on. The constant flames hit it hard, reducing its moisture to useless steam. Nobody let up even as it attempted escaping. Billow after billow of steam emitted ceaselessly until the snake could barely move. After Growlmon finished the creature off with Dragon Slash, both pieces dissolved into harmless ground and didn't reconnect. Everyone gathered around to comfort the Digi-Gnome as the four Champions de-digivolved.

"Now, now," Miki encouraged, "We won't hurt you."

"The poor thing's hurt badly," Jurai noted, "Do we have a first-aid kit available?"

"Way ahead of you," Hirokazu announced, pulling out his D-Power and holding it towards the gnome, "Juri did this once on Leomon.

No reason why it shouldn't work again." One healing beam helped some, but it just wasn't enough. A slightly bigger effect came into play as Shuichon followed suit. But the healing didn't fully come into play until Ryo pitched in.

"Was that not Lynxmon's attack I saw you use?" Hagurumon asked Iguanamon.

"Yep. Copy is my Champion form's specialty."

"Reminds me of Cybormon," Terriermon chimed.

"Keep it up!" Shuichon said, "It's working!" The D-Powers worked their own magic on the Digi-Gnome until it floated back into the air, healthy as ever. However, because it could only coo, the preteens didn't understand any 'words' it said. The Digimon must've had some sort of mental connection or other to Digi-Gnomes since they understood it without question.

"Um…whatever you…say?" Teresa said.

"It's thanking us for saving it from that snake thing," Guilmon explained, "Now it's giving presents." As the dragon Digimon spoke, the gnome held out its paws and conjured eleven marbles to orbit its torso. Each expressed a different color with no two marbles looking alike: pink, silver, turquoise, black, white, green, blue, yellow, brown, gray, and navy. One marble each floated into all but Takato's hands.

"Interesting," Ayaka commented, "These balls are the same colors like our D-Powers." (A/N: Ryo's D-Power is actually a mix of three aforementioned colors, but I chose to just go along with navy.)

More cooing soon followed the gift bestowal. "It's saying you should keep them handy 'cause you'll need them soon," Lopmon translated.

"Swell," Kenta said, "But what about Takato? Doesn't he get anything?"

"Er…well…" Takato stammered, not wanting to be greedy. But the Digi-Gnome's continued cooing told the group that it wouldn't take no for an answer. That was yet another big deal about such playful creatures: Digimon or human, they knew an individual's heart all too well. "Um, translation?"

"It's granting you a wish," Monodramon answered, "Go ahead."

"Well, alright. Renamon claims she felt something far, far away over in that direction. Can you at least bring us close enough to make for a shorter trip? Maybe not the exact center, but the outskirts?" At the goggle boy's request, the Digi-Gnome made a chirping sound like a cheetah and summoned five more. Swirling around the group, the gnome sextet levitated them off the ground and towards the preferred pathway.

"Nicely put," Ruki commented, "For a gogglehead."

Flying towards the barren prairie felt like riding inside a MarineAngemon bubble but without the bubble. Judging by the procession's velocity over land and water, what would've been hours or possibly even days transformed into seconds. Though, if anyone looked closely into the gnomes' eyes, they might catch a hint of internal resistance against arriving at wherever it was they all were headed. And yes indeed, the little creatures really didn't want to go there but shrugged it off anyhow. The reason soon became clear as whatever trouble Renamon sensed: In the distance, a quadruped Digimon fired one corkscrew beam of black and white after another. Upon setting the digidestined down gently, each gnome gave a quick supporting wink before dynamically fleeing. "Nice ride," ToyAgumon commented, "What's next?"

"Positron Laser! Positron Laser! Positron…huh?" A familiar Mega-level dragon Digimon halted his fireworks display long enough to glance at them and their partners. They might've recognized him from the show – orange wings; posterior-mounted cannon; black armor with brass toenails and knee cuffs; and white hair and forehead ornament – but something was wrong, aside from his malicious expression. Black skin accompanying a black mask replaced blue skin and a red mask. Plus, red eyes existed in place of yellow eyes.

"That!" Renamon pointed out, "That's what I detected!"

"And it looks like we won't hafta get his attention," Ryo added.

"That's BlackImperialdramon, the Virus version of Imperialdramon," Jenrya explained, "Actually, that's all there is to 'im. He's just like the original, only discolored. The attacks are Positron Laser and Mega Death."

"Finally," BlackImperialdramon muttered, "It's time for a welcoming party." At the sound of his voice, the ground rumbled underneath the group as the scenery changed.

"Whoa!" Penguinmon cried, "Earthquake!"

"Something tells me that's no quake!" Monodramon countered. The same door the black dragon and his prisoners went through became outlined as rock pillars jutted up to heights varying most likely between seven and eighteen feet. Rock fragments of which the group barely avoided covered the dead grass. In short, a sort of arena now overshadowed the young heroes. Keeping the door's disguise intact, BlackImperialdramon landed only five feet away from them and began a new conversation.

"Nice of you to accept my invitation. Of course, for all my monitoring of current disruptions in the Digital World, I never expected more to show up."

"Have you been watching us the whole time?" Juri queried.

BlackImperialdramon mock-gasped. "You caught me red-handed! And the angry looks in your eyes tell me you need no extra reminders of who worked behind those mean, old riots."

"You can take your funny business and stuff it in that cannon, heathen!" Hagurumon retorted, "We demand an explanation of these injurious actions towards others!"

"Yeah!" the others chimed.

"Oh, you want an explanation? Does the term 'supremacy' ring true? I was always the strongest member of my old village. From the Digital World's creation on up to the D-Reaper's defeat, not a day passed without commanding respect from someone. In fact, the fight against that raspberry jam of a creature gave me the highest honor I ever received. Yes indeed, those poor fools thought nothing would threaten the village again thanks to my accomplishments. But only a week passed by before I realized just how badly everyone was below me."

"Below you?" Jenrya gasped.

"Your ears haven't deceived you, young human. Of course, I'd received all sorts of honors even before this universal incident: my own birthday made into a holiday; three erected statues of me to form a triangle around the village; the list goes on. I paid little heed at first since I felt justice was my only reward. But the D-Reaper finally opened my eyes to the true superiority within. Imagine my excitement when someone suggested I should be village chieftan when the previous one passed on. Guess what? It still didn't satisfy my craving. Why settle for chieftain when I could become, say, a Sovereign?"

Words couldn't describe how badly the digidestined wretched at BlackImperialdramon's story. Jurai held his weak belly, and Shuichon clutched her temples due to a headache. Though, no matter how disgusted the group felt hearing it, the black dragon only covered half his tale. "You, a Sovereign?" Hirokazu stated, "Now I've heard everything."

"Nights before Locomon and Parasimon crossed the dimensional barrier, I snuck out of bed one night and reduced my so-called fellow villagers to raw data for my absorbing pleasure. A swift, expert job if I do say so myself; I never really liked their faces or personalities anyhow. They were all nothing more than a snack waiting to be harnessed for their true usefulness. And as later travels confirmed, I could definitely say the same for anyone who opposed me. Meal after delicious meal of Digimon, Digi-Gnomes, and tumbleweed increased my power a thousand-fold. Fortune chose the right side the day I reached the Sovereigns' various bases."

"Did you do something to them?" Lopmon yelled, "I'll never forgive you if any harm's come to Lord Zhuqiaomon!"

"Aw, the little Deva holds her soon-to-be former superior in high regard. Don't worry, rabbit, you'll learn to accept me in due time. But like I was saying, none of them withstood my capture. As you may have heard, the Sovereigns used up plenty of energy dragging that wannabe into the hole she belongs in. That made ensnaring them into these electromagnetic rings, which I'm sure Penguinmon and her little boy recognize, all the more easy. It only shrank the quartet down several sizes rather than de-digivolve them, but then I wouldn't have them any other way. The Sovereigns are several miles beneath the hidden trapdoor you now stand upon, awaiting their date with destiny."

"Trapdoor, huh?" Kenta commented, "That explains plenty more."

"You sure have a funny definition of destiny," Ruki smarted, "Whaddaya want with them? And fer that matter, whaddaya want with us?"

"Maybe if you'd quit interrupting me, you'd receive a quicker answer. Like I already mentioned, I wish to go further than conquering a town or city when ruling this and other universes is far more satisfying. I must absorb the Sovereigns in order to proceed, but my body can only process so much despite my progress. For some unfathomable reason, it seems I also require human data." The twisted Mega eyed the group eagerly and continued in a lower tone. "Not just any humans."

"Forget it, jerk!" Miki retorted, "If you want us so badly, you'll hafta beat us first!" The others nodded in agreement.

"Done." BlackImperialdramon lifted up and swooped just inches above the group's heads, concluding it with a sky-high pause to observe his 'accomplishment.' Other than a seemingly harmless gale, each digidestined remained in one piece.

"What was that all about?" Floramon wondered. At the plant Digimon's question, everyone's digivices dissolved.

"Whoa!" Jurai exclaimed.

"Aw, not again!" Takato complained.

"He destroyed our D-Powers!" Shuichon wailed.

"No, you think?" BlackImperialdramon called, his cannon powering up, "You won't need those trinkets anyhow. Mega Death!"

The blast came much too quickly for anyone to dodge, and its size proved hiding and escape futile. All momentum ceased, nearly all eyes froze, and Takato even held up his arms in vain defense. That's when a surprise in the remediation of his Ultimate D-Power shot forth a counterfire ray. What started out as a shield cut through the evil one's blast and sent him flying in a stunned loop. "Whaddaya know," Kenta said, "Takato's still got his digivice."

The goggle boy just took it as it came. "Biomerge activate!"

_Biomerge  
Digivolution_

"Guilmon, bio-merge to… Gallantmon!"

BlackImperialdramon's stunned condition faded out just in time to accept hand-to-hand combat. So what if he crawled on all fours? Biped or quadruped, he'd still put up a decent fight. "I'm amazed you fools came through even without that little machine."

"An Ultimate D-Power can never be corrupted or destroyed by evil forces," Gallantmon explained, "Either way, you're going down!"

"You may be one with a human, but I'm still stronger! Positron Laser!"

"Y'know, biomerging isn't bad once you get to know it! Shield Of The Just!" Throwing each other around and firing off various blasts caused quite a hazard for everyone else. But on the bright side, at least they could find the appropriate hiding spot. As Rookies, the Digimon were plenty strong enough to at least handle oncoming debris. Nothing stopped anyone from cheering Gallantmon on.

"Wow, that was a close one," Ayaka declared.

"Go, Gallantmon!" ToyAgumon cheered.

"You can do it!" BlackIguanamon added.

"Our side's winning!" Iguanamon exclaimed, "They got this in the bag!"

"I wonder…?" Jenrya said.

Standing a foot away from BlackImperialdramon's crash landing, Gallantmon paid no attention to what appeared as a crossed look between determined and sly. Jenrya definitely noticed something wrong; drawing from the black dragon's previous account – hefty training, advanced skills, absorbing bucketfuls of data – no way could he go down this easily. "Ready to stop?" the knight Digimon questioned.

"That made an excellent warm-up." Gallantmon was naturally surprised to see BlackImperialdramon stand back up without so much as a scratch on his armor. "The rumors are true: Your components are the dumbest creatures in existence, or you would've realized my intact condition sooner. Now, enough games!" The dragon growled furiously, until a familiar white glow consumed him.

"What's with 'im?" Miki asked.

"BlackImperialdramon, mode-change to… Fighter Mode!" Much like his better half, the evil dragon stood several stories higher than Gallantmon. The same humanoid head, hands jutting out from underneath the front paws, and reptilian head for a torso experienced a color swap of blue for black.

"Figures," Jenrya commented, "I knew this would happen."

"Another copy," Monodramon explained, "BlackImperialdramon Fighter Mode isn't much different from the original. Now his attacks are Positron Laser and Giga Death."

"What do you think?" BlackImperialdramon FM taunted.

"I think you need to be stopped! Gram Slash!"

"Positron Laser!" Gallantmon's hands grasped twin red javelins to counter the blast from the cannon now mounted on the dragon's right wrist. Once again, size mattered less as the biomerged pair met the opponent hit for hit. Sparks flew about and immediately set the area on fire. Fortunately, the others stood in a safe zone; rocks and dirt from the pillars' ascension created a barrier against the blazes. But Gallantmon hadn't landed one hit, and each blow burnt his weapons like cake. "Time's up, fool! Giga Death!" As expected, the javelins couldn't take the further strain and so fell to the ground in two pieces each. BlackImperialdramon FM had himself an amusement of pummeling, tossing, and slamming the poor knight Digimon all across the arena.

For the umpteenth time in their two-day digital trip, disgust mingling with helplessness echoed in the remainder of the group's heads. Argh, how frustrating being unable to assist their friend! But as Juri's partner, only Elecmon noticed an even greater painful sensation in her. Looking back and forth between this and the fight, it seemed every blow against Gallantmon also hurt her. If Ruki hadn't talked of her and Jenrya's experiences against MutantCybormon and Dekimon, Juri wouldn't've understood why she now felt the same. Then again, the hazel-eyed girl recalled Takato's words from back in the bathrooms: "_Yes, I like Juri more than a friend… the only one besides family who actually understands me. No offense to Hirokazu and Kenta, but I could never divulge my deepest thoughts to you two without receiving laughter or a yawn back in the day. And remember when Impmon went around bothering couples in the park?...Juri reassured me that nobody was accusing __me__. She sees me for who I really am…When I think about it, we feel each other's pain. Seeing Juri crack up badly the day Beelzemon killed off Leomon ripped through __my_ _heart also…Losing her real mother as a little kid, having an extra-strict father, losing Leomon, and being used as a power source by the D-Reaper…basically, I'm the strongest light in her life if not the __only_ _one."_

Every word rang true in the girl's head: Takato really was the strongest light in her life, and she did feel just as enamored. They'd both done so much for each other without even asking for it. Still, Juri finally tired of playing damsel in distress and so decided to return the biggest favor her admirer ever bestowed. As long as she had a say in it, the hazel-eyed girl would make sure BlackImperialdramon FM didn't ruin their chances of becoming more than friends. But nobody else noticed her flinching until she let out a loud enough grunt preceding a firm stand.

"Juri, are you feeling okay?" Ruki asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling bold. D-Power or not, I'm helping Gallantmon!" As she and Elecmon carefully strode upon the rocky scene, her sense of dignity spread amongst the ranks. Inspired by Juri's determination, the others looked on dumbstruck before immediately following suit. Everyone then spotted strange glows in their pockets and withdrew the same marbles given by the one Digi-Gnome. Their courage and care transformed the marbles into golden Ultimate D-Powers just like Takato's. Though, not even Hirokazu or Teresa had time to admire the neat decals.


	13. More Tamers To Boot Part 12

BlackImperialdramon FM was much too busy pummeling Gallantmon to bother notice the newfound turn of events. In fact, his 'fun' kept him far too busy to hear eleven human voices call out a familiar command. "Biomerge activate!"

_Biomerge  
Digivolution_

"Terriermon, biomerge to… MegaGargomon!"

"Renamon, biomerge to… Sakuyamon!"

"Elecmon, biomerge to… SaberLeomon!"

"Hagurumon, biomerge to… HiAndromon!"

"ToyAgumon, biomerge to… MarineAngemon!"

"Monodramon, biomerge to… Justimon!"

"Lopmon, biomerge to… Cherubimon!"

"Iguanamon, biomerge to… Shashumon!"

"BlackIguanamon, biomerge to… Astermon!"

"Floramon, biomerge to… Gryphonmon!"

"Penguinmon, biomerge to… Eaglemon!"

Still noticing nothing else, that's when BlackImperialdramon FM grew bored and flipped Gallantmon towards a gap at one edge of the arena. The gap itself appeared insignificant, but the left rocky pillar immediately revealed a stony mouth for swallowing the knight whole. Gallantmon could do nothing as paralysis rang throughout its unknown interior. "Do you like that rock?" the black dragon taunted, closing in on the victim, "I modeled it after a flesh-hungry hill back in my old village." BlackImperialdramon FM aimed his cannon, almost administering a fatal shot if not for the upcoming interruption. "You should be grateful: This one won't digest you. Giga…!"

"Power Pummel!"

"Lightning Spear!" MegaGargomon and Cherubimon's blows sent BlackImperialdramon FM sprawling up against the arena walls, but he didn't stay underneath a pile of ten Megas for very long. While the others wrestled the dragon, SaberLeomon tended to setting Gallantmon free (so the plan went).

MarineAngemon coughed up a bunch of levitating bubbles for him and HiAndromon to hop on higher and higher. Gryphonmon and Eaglemon hovered above like vultures. And everyone else spread themselves throughout the space. Nobody cared much seeing the pillars rise with each hop or flight, since they'd all win in the end anyhow. "What're you all up to? And is no one concerned for the one trapped in stone?"

"Atomic Ray!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"How predictable. Positron Laser!"

"Terra Bash!"

"Lightning Triangle!" HiAndromon and MarineAngemon decided they'd gone high enough and so leapt towards BlackImperialdramon with attacks in hand. Whereas he countered the double blast nicely, he couldn't react quickly enough to either a huge flaming rock whose impact paralyzed the left arm nor three electrified arrows piercing the right shoulder. In the meantime, SaberLeomon took advantage of the distraction and headed towards Gallantmon's tiny prison.

"Twin Fang!" Careful not to hurt the trapped knight, the lion fired energy needles at a 'corner' just as the rock's jaws opened. It split into two flat chunks before unveiling Gallantmon. Naturally, he was surprised at seeing everyone else biomerged as if their digivices hadn't been destroyed. "Hello, Gallantmon. Doesn't it feel good to be free?"

"But…how did…?"

"We'll explain later. Right now, just use me as a steed!" Gallantmon shrugged and rode on SaberLeomon towards the fight. At the same time, everyone else had it at BlackImperialdramon. With a paralyzed arm accompanying an aching shoulder, the bad Digimon received more action than expected. For every biomerged Mega he tossed aside, two more replaced him or her. And at yet another point, Eaglemon and Gryphonmon demonstrated a familiar tactic but without landing damage. BlackImperialdramon stood firm merely keeping his guard up.

"I saw you use this ploy on those machines hours ago. You really believe it'll work on me?"

"Who said we're hurting you?" Gryphonmon retorted as she and Eaglemon halted in mid-air. Like those of Shashumon and Astermon, BlackImperialdramon didn't catch the next assault too soon.

"Howling Crusher!"

"Lightning Joust!" A slashing of claws and lance created a deep scar on the poor dragon's chest. Gallantmon strode off of SaberLeomon upon joining the others, while BlackImperialdramon attempted recollecting himself. But alas, nobody allowed him the chance to retaliate. Punches, kicks, and all sorts of colorful blasts filled the arena. Seeing the biomerged pairs hog the action inspired feeble jealously in the Sovereigns' eyes, loathe as they were to admit.

"Now are you ready to give up, you naughty Digimon you?" Eaglemon eventually questioned.

"Am I a Rookie for you to call me naughty? You all have humans within you, but I'm the gambling type!"

"What're you jabbering about now?" MarineAngemon shot back.

"This!" BlackImperialdramon gathered every last bit of vigor available before spinning around like a tornado. Anyone too close by got smacked down, and those not close enough were blown away. The evening heralded that same glow's return on the battlefield. "BlackImperialdramon, mode-change to… Paladin Mode!" Now an evil shape of black and white with red eyes but no cannon foreshadowed everything else. Aside from black replacing where blue and gold belonged, the morph healed what damage the dragon previously incurred.

"You just don't know when to quit, do ya?" Justimon spoke.

"If I did, I wouldn't get to show off my Paladin Mode. My Positron Laser, Giga Crusher, and Omega Slash will serve me nicely for the third round's duration. And, begin!" However, the third round didn't last as long as anyone expected. BlackImperialdramon PM moved around much too quickly for even Sakuyamon's eyes. While the heroes suffered their fair share of damage, nobody landed a single hit on the monochrome dragon. A quick barrage made the odds of twelve to one look utterly insignificant. No matter how many charged forward or how hard they fought, BlackImperialdramon PM shrugged them off all the while driving some into the ground. His next counterattacks proved just what kind of steady attention he'd paid while viewing the digidestined's previous trip. Eight Megas stomped about to create a dusty cover which the humanoid dragon immediately levitated out of.

"Mobius Bite!"

"Kaiser Phoenix!" BlackImperialdramon shook his head in annoyance before grabbing the two flighty Digimon's heads and flinging them towards yet another particular arena section. Eaglemon's phoenix façade dimmed before she and her mutant partner got swallowed by more cursed rocks.

"Voltage Blade!"

"Omega Slash!" Unfortunately, the breaking of Justimon's blade from paling in comparison to an Omnimon sword made BlackImperialdramon stifle a giggle. The red-caped action figure of a Digimon became the fourth rock-trapped prisoner that entire evening. No one else expected further beatings or the following rock imprisonments. Afterward, BlackImperialdramon floated right in the arena's center and unscrupulously admired his work. "I must say, you brats had me going for a while. With only one mode-change instead of two, I might imagine you defeating me ahead of time." His sword appeared in hand one last time. "No more delays, it's time to feed! …What's this?" Small and large stones alike wiggled as the ground rumbled. Flashes of blue and red emitting from major fissures upon those rocks holding Sakuyamon and Gallantmon, respectively, best caught the bad dragon's attention.

The underground chamber wasn't exempt from the commotion, either. Tremor after tremor loosened ceiling and walls, heralding an upcoming collapse in the room. But the Sovereigns' cages required physical contact before releasing them. Although they didn't return to their average size, at least the Digimon's power returned to full strength. "I love those kids!" Baihumon exclaimed, "And I never felt better in all my life!"

"Don't start cheering yet, Baihumon," Azulongmon reminded, "The fire still rages. It's time we came through for our own in case the human children can't." Structural collapse didn't hinder the Sovereigns from their following meditation, preceding a mutual golden glow. BlackImperialdramon only had enough time to focus on those same two rocks exploding into a million shards in the meantime. He could only shield his eyes from blinding red and blue light while hearing mimicked commands.

"Gallantmon, mode-change to… Crimson Mode!"

"Sakuyamon, mode-change to… Kabuki Mode!"

Both glows were so intense that red and blue meteors shattered every other rock holding their comrades. BlackImperialdramon's astonishment gave his two airborne opponents ample opportunity to land whatever blows they might. Gryphonmon and Eaglemon stifled their jealousy at Gallantmon CM and Sakuyamon KM promoting the swooping combo. "Whoa," Shashumon gasped. But the evil Digimon caught on and sent the pair flying, only to meet up with everyone else's efforts the very next instant. With two mode-changed Megas on their side, fortune smiled on the heroes once more. It wasn't until BlackImperialdramon and his adversaries busted out of the arena and faced each other on the surrounding grassy plains that they all thought it best to end it.

"You're not the only one who can mode-change," Sakuyamon stated.

"You don't get it, do you?" BlackImperialdramon replied, "I just keep coming back for more! I'll get my human data, those miserable excuses for Sovereigns, and rule the universes if it's the last thing I ever do!"

"And it will be the last thing you ever do!" HiAndromon retorted.

"Everyone triangulate!" Gallantmon commanded. He and Sakuyamon stood at the very tip of an arrow formation like ducks flying south. Each teammate placed a paw or hand upon the shoulder or ankle in front of them and concentrated their energies into the wizard and knight. At the same time, BlackImperialdramon put his own hands together for his strongest attack.

"Giga Crusher!"

"Final Justice!"

"Rice Cord!" Red and blue silhouettes met the massive blast head-on, blocking and actually fusing with it. BlackImperialdramon's attack couldn't handle the strain of positrons intermingling with negatrons and so turned inside out. Everything came the evil Digimon's way, consuming him in more white light and seemingly finishing the battle.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Energy transference halted long enough for the Megas to de-digivolve back into tamers and Rookies, all of whom immediately collapsed from exhaustion. Coincidentally, SaberLeomon and MegaGargomon had chosen the first positions behind Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, respectively. While the human components leaned on each other for support, Juri deemed the moment right to confess her own feelings for Takato. "What a rush," BlackIguanamon puffed, "If this were…a game…I'd never…wanna play it again."

"Tell me…about it," Ruki agreed.

"Elecmon, you make one mean steed," Guilmon complimented.

"Thank you, Guilmon," was the answer.

"Ta…Takato?" Juri said.

"What's…what's up, Juri?"

"I must…confess: Back in…the bathroom…I overheard you…talking about me."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Nope. I just wanted to tell you I feel the same way." Takato's eyes widened before stars appeared in them. Both he and Juri turned around to receive thumbs-up signals from all the older human kids. Jurai, Shuichon, and the Digimon just gave thoughtful looks. But it quickly died down as something camouflaged by steam and dust stomped towards them.

"Who's that?" Terriermon wondered. As the cloud cleared, who else should be standing but…BlackImperialdramon Paladin Mode! Despite the countless cracks in his armor, his stubbornness yet persisted.

"Oh no," Kenta groaned, "I can't fight him any more."

"Me neither," Miki added.

BlackImperialdramon powered up his hands once more. "I'm…not…finished…yet…huh?" Before he shot, yellow streams from far above the digital exosphere encased the dragon in a dark-gold ball. "Arrghh! What is this? Who dares defy me now?"

"I believe you have it switched around," came a mix of four familiar voices. Out of the clouds floated the grandest Digimon anyone ever set eyes upon. A quadruped, celestial golden dragon with feather-like scales on its neck, legs, and tail tip; six orange eyes; a pair of straight antlers; a chelonian torso; three large spikes on either side of the torso; small spikes dotting its head and running on down from the back onto half of the tail; protruding teeth; and orange orbs looping around the large torso spikes prepared to deliver judgement. It was anybody's guess whom he sided with, but Lopmon had a pretty good idea who. "Violating your own people and the Digital World's very sanctity cannot go unpunished!"

"Whew!" Teresa declared, "I've never seen anything that fancy before!"

"His name is Huanlongmon," Jenrya said, "But that's all the information I have. Though, those orange balls sure look familiar."

"I'm supposed to be the strongest Digimon in existence!" BlackImperialdramon pouted, "This is all just a minor setback!"

"A likely story," Huanlongmon concluded, "I'll deal with you later." As the evil Digimon's sphere disappeared, the golden dragon de-digivolved back into his constituents: none other than Azulongmon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Ebonwumon. Miki, Ayaka, Teresa, and Jurai had good reason as the new tamers to wonder how the digital sky and ground could hold even one celestial Digimon, much less four.

"Hello, old friends," Zhuqiaomon greeted.

"I knew it the whole time!" Lopmon said.

"So, you're the Sovereigns," Ayaka commented, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, lass," Ebonwumon returned, "Ye can thank BlackImperialdramon fer lettin' us see all that's happened outside up ta this point. Hard ta believe he could be so nice."

"If you say so," Ryo said, "But how'dja escape his prison?"

"BlackImperialdramon certainly trapped us well, but he never counted on our powers slowly recharging as the days passed," Azulongmon explained, "Still, those cages kept the four of us in a sort of flux that barricaded the effects of time. In other words, the recharge couldn't take effect until your efforts disrupted the magnetic fields. Months' worth of revitalized energy enabled us to teleport up to the highest plain as the chamber collapsed before we DNA-digivolved, and you know the rest."

"Hoo-ee!" Terriermon declared, "You sure recharge quickly! I wish **I** could do the same in my higher forms."

"That comes with our job description," Zhuqiaomon shrugged, "We certainly didn't warp-digivolve from our Fresh forms in the blink of an eye for nothing."

"No offense, but I didn't think you guys even needed to DNA-digivolve," Hirokazu chimed.

"Surprise, surprise," Baihumon spoke up, "We're only sorry we had to let these messes disturb your lives, but at least it's all over for the time being."

"You're not bad rulers," Renamon reassured, "From what BlackImperialdramon told us, anyone would've taken advantage of your condition."

"We're glad ye care," Ebonwumon admitted.

"What exactly did you mean by 'for the time being'?" Takato queried.

"Cyclonemon, Mummymon, the MoriShellmon horde, and of course BlackImperialdramon," Zhuqiaomon explained, "The influence of basically everyone you've fought up to this point within the past two days yet lingers. We've much damage to repair despite comebacks from digital streams, tumbleweed, and Digi-Gnomes. But you young ones need not worry about our responsibilities. Your job here's done, so you should go back to your own world now."

"Wait a minute!" Jurai delayed, "There's still more we needa ask you! Can our Digimon come with us?"

"That depends," Baihumon answered, "After we send you home, we've got our work cut out for us. No portals between both sides will be available for three years to the least, possibly longer. Is anyone ready to leave this universe behind?"

"Of course!" BlackIguanamon decided, nuzzling up against her partner's ankle, "I'm stuck to Ayaka no matter what."

"I've always wanted to soak up culture from the human world," Penguinmon admitted.

"Wherever Kenta goes, **I** go!" ToyAgumon proudly stated.

"Then it's unanimous," Azulongmon announced, "If that's what you wish, so be it."

"One more thing," Shuichon remembered, "Are there any other kids besides us?"

"Nay," Ebonwumon concluded, "BlackImperialdramon permitted us the bird's-eye view we needed, and we haven't detected other human signs since the fight. Now, off ye go!" Controlled digital streams flung the digidestined straight through the dimensional walls of space. Yet, the Sovereigns felt their departure just wasn't enough. Back at two separate locales – the Chuchidarumon village and a certain lake – more controlled streams added Impmon and Calumon to the deviating parcel.

All kids and Digimon reappeared in the park as all portals closed behind, their families patiently waiting. Miss Asaji especially felt relieved since she was only guessing where the group might return. Fortunately for Jurai, his parents happened to be on a business trip all the way from Tsukuba and so were the most overjoyed on account of because he'd been gone the longest. Impmon knew a third reunion with Ai and Makoto definitely went over the line. Hopefully, the Sovereigns' efforts might keep a promise to never stay apart again intact this time.

The following weeks showed plenty of peaceful signs and surprises. Whereas the Nakajima family welcomed Iguanamon with open arms, much debate floated above the Itou, Toyohara, and Hazuki households. Ayaka, Teresa, and Jurai's parents weren't so sure about keeping Digimon around the house, but it eventually died down. Greater debate amongst the Matsudas, Ris, Makinos, and Katos of their children dating at such an early age also fell through. Jenrya, Ruki, Takato, and Juri became couples with nothing to further hinder them. Shuichon and Masahiko gained another older sister and an older brother (respectively). Teresa and Jurai visited each other often, retaining the sibling-like bond formed at Floramon's old home. And as everyone might've guessed, Calumon crashed at Juri's house alongside Elecmon.

Though, all the digidestined found themselves wondering at times when they'd ever be able to pay the Digital World a more pleasant visit. Iguanamon, BlackIguanamon, Floramon, and Penguinmon knew someone may capture their fantastic stories in digital hardcover forever. Whenever that day came, like Zhuqiaomon said, their job was done…or was this only the beginning?

The End

Note: Finally, I'm finished! I couldn't wait to get this finished; took me long enough! Before I sign off and head towards Season IV, here are the name meanings behind some of my made-up Digimon:

Kinhamon – kin (gold), hachuu (reptile)  
Warudramon – ijiwaru (ill-tempered)  
Shashumon – shashu (archer)  
Iromon – iro (color)  
Kanemarimon – kane (metal), mari (ball)  
Wakumon – waku (to slide)  
Maikuromon – maikurochippu (microchip)  
Rokushoumon – rokushou (copper rust)  
Dekimon – deki (smart)


End file.
